Eu finjo, tu finges quem finge?
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: Tradução. AU. "Você é minha amiga, me ajudou quando precisei e agora é minha vez de ajudá-la. Você precisa de um namorado. Então, querida, abra bem seus olhos, pois está vendo o seu.". HPHG, HH, Harmony... Harry & Hermione.
1. Capítulo 1

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**1**

As probabilidades de que nas próximas duas horas aparecesse uma marca roxa na testa, devido a tantos golpes, eram altas. O fato é que eu acabava de me converter na pessoa mais estúpida de toda a cidade. Que cidade, o que! A mais estúpida do mundo! Deixei que minhas frustrações continuassem saindo, enquanto batia a testa contra o parapeito da ponte. Sim, essa enorme, solitária e estúpida ponte que une o colégio ao povo de Hogsmeade.

Fito minha mãe direita, na qual ainda seguro aquele pergaminho escrito com letras negras causadoras de minha desdita, e a vontade de chorar retorna ainda mais forte. Como pude esquecer? Eu, logo eu! A garota mais inteligente, responsável e organizada que já pisou nessa escola nos últimos cem anos.

- Ai, minha mãe! – exclamei ao vento. E agora que penso, ela, minha mãe, é quem tem a culpa. Sim, ela, por ter me lembrado dessa estupidez. Por que, caramba, não me deixou seguir com meu Alzheimer em paz? Que necessidade teria de me recordar isso? Com que direito (e nesse caso sequer vale vir com a história de "Porque sou sua mãe, por isso") se atrevia minha mãe de me lembrar semelhante estupidez? Eu já tinha planos.

Entre a biblioteca e eu, mas de todas as formas eram planos! E planos são planos, não? Estava metida em um belo problema. Olho meu relógio; disponho de quarenta e oito horas para resolver toda essa estupidez.

É que... se tão somente pudesse apagar a memória dela... não peço mais nada, bom, claro que se pudéssemos riscá-la do mapa, eu não me oporia, mas... O estúpido estatuto da magia, junto com a estúpida cláusula do estúpido segredo e também meu estúpido senso de responsabilidade! - Pura estupidez! – Mas aqui a mais estúpida sou eu! Eu e minhas estúpidas respostas às estúpidas perguntas de minha estúpida prima!

Por Merlin! Me ouço tão pouco inteligente repetindo sem cessar a palavra "estúpida"... mas, o que fazer, assim sou eu: A Estúpida Hermione Granger! Porque estou assim? Fácil: eu, a sabe-tudo, o rato de biblioteca, a biblioteca móvel (ou, se preferem uma variação das três), Hermione Granger. Estou assim por uma pura e simples razão: Melina. Oh, sim!

Não sei vocês, mas eu creio que todos temos nosso Voldemort particular, o meu é minha prima. E não, não é que eu queira tirar o título de mártir do Harry (já sabem, os Dursley e tudo isso), simplesmente porque na minha família também há ovelhas negras e brancas e rosas e... o que for, minha estúpida prima e seus estúpidos...

- Por Circe! Se disser a palavra 'estúpida' uma vez mais, ou algum dos seus derivados, eu grito "Bingo!" – Devo reconhecer que essa foi boa e, muito a meu pesar, não posso evitar rir. – Ai! – Talvez se aturdir a mim mesma e despertar em dois mil e vinte e nove, já tenha me esquecido? Ou, quiçá, e se tenho sorte, nessa época já esteja debaixo da terra e vivendo no inferno. – Deixa de sonhar. – me digo e ergo minha mão pronta para arremessar o pergaminho e que o vento o carregue. Sim, que voe livre e experimente os ares da liberdade! Acaba de me ocorrer que posso dizer que não recebi nada e desfrutar de umas ricas, deliciosas e relaxantes férias em companhia da biblioteca; isso me parece bom, e se não funciona... lembro que obtive um dez por meu feitiço aturdidor. Confirmo com a cabeça para me dar ânimos.

Plano B: Auto-aturdimento. Levanto meu punho direito... e Hermione se prepara para arremessar, a casa está cheia e ela precisa de um bom lançamento para levar o seu time… Por Morgana, que patética! A que ponto cheguei de pensar em uma partida de beisebol… Merlin, que mal estou! Será melhor que o solte de uma vez. Ah! Mas primeiro o apagamos... Não queremos que alguém o leia e... – Não se projete - ... Onde deixei minha varinha? Onde, diabos...? Se eu a pus na bolsa... Já dizia eu que...

- Você está bem? – Seria demais dizer que foi um milagre que eu não enfartasse ali mesmo. Bom, não costumo ter tanta sorte. Estava tão metida em meus problemas que não senti que alguém se aproximava. E se você estiver em "Hermionelândia", enquanto alguém põe uma mão no seu ombro e lhe fala, terá um grande susto.

Inspira, expira, inspira... Respirei três vezes para me repor do susto e, pondo minha cara de "que porra você quer?" ou "Acaso não vê?", vocês escolhem, me voltei para encarar ao estúpido que me assustou. E olha que resultou ser um estú... bom... resultou ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", "a salvação do mundo", o "querido" (desde que começaram as aulas), "o mais sexy do ano", "o capitão do time e líder das massas", codinome Harry Potter. Ah! Mas não estava sozinho, não senhor. Porque desde que começamos o ano eu não via Harry sem sua namorada, ou vice-versa.

Sim!, sua namorada; "a ruiva gostosa", "a Barbie do colégio", "a presidente do clube social", "a que é o sonho de todos", "a sanguessuga", o chiclete", "o carrapato" (estes três últimos sobrenomes dados por Luna e por mim), codinome Ginebra "Ginny" Weasley. Sim, sei que fomos amigas, e daí? Não estou para formalismos nem para ser a melhor amiga. Tenho problemas!

A realidade é que ela não me suporta e não sei por que (talvez porque Harry me procurava para tudo e ignorava sua namorada quando me tinha por perto, e que garota suporta isso? Até eu me odiaria a mim mesma), e, além do mais, vê-los juntos não é muito de meu agrado. Basta dizer que eles conseguiram o que meus pais não puderam em dezessete anos! Deixei de comer doces! - Todos: um porre para mim... e ele diz…. Lá vai uma, lá vão duas, Hermione, Hermione, ra, ra, ra...- Patética e estúpida!, poderia pedir mais?

Mas é que vê-los era tão asquerosamente meloso que eu sentia que se comesse algo doce teria diabetes; e creio que é melhor não arriscar, então cada um para o seu lado. Ultimamente, não havia maníacos loucos tentando nos matar e podíamos levar uma vida normal, com problemas normais e primas irritantes.

Não pude evitar, soltei uma gargalhada mais forte que a anterior. Parecia louca, eu sei, mas ou era pensar besteira (uma gargalhada mais) ou me pôr a chorar pelo desespero...

- Hermione – ouvi Harry me chamar, ergui um pouco o rosto, o qual havia abaixado devido a ter, literalmente, me dobrado de rir; creio que vê-lo com o cenho franzido, e com preocupação em seus olhos me fez aquietar um pouco.

- Você está bem? – Se pudesse teria pousado a mão em sua bochecha e teria lhe dito "Não se preocupe", isso o teria tranqüilizado por completo, mas Ginny me lançaria algum feitiço e, realmente, não estou de humor só para evitá-lo – responderia ao ataque e a mandaria para a enfermaria, isso no remoto caso de meu feitiço falhar; para sermos francos, as possibilidades de que isso acontecesse eram mínimas, para não dizer nulas.

Um momento! Talvez se eu cometesse um crime, me prenderiam e assim eu poderia evitar minha prima... e arruinaria a minha vida. Melina não vale tanto. Adeus meu plano C!, suspirei. Como não podia me aproximar de Harry a menos de três passos – regras tacitamente impostas por Ginebra Weasley – limitei-me a respirar profundamente e lhe respondi.

- Estou perfeitamente bem. – isso dito com o melhor dos sorrisos estúpidos que tenho, com o qual provavelmente fazia a situação em que eu estava ainda mais estúpida, precisamente por… tenho que repeti-lo?... Oh, sim!... por ser estúpida. Vi Harry franzir o cenho e me olhar da maneira estúpida que ultimamente o fazia, e que me dá a sensação de ser examinada com Raios X.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, novamente franzindo a testa ainda mais, se é possível. O que responder? Dissesse o que dissesse, sei que não acreditaria em mim, talvez porque nesse momento meus músculos faciais estão tensos ou porque os nós de minha mão, essa que segura o pergaminho, se encontram brancos, ou simplesmente porque meus olhos não suportam mais e começam a pôr-se cristalinos.

- Claro. – Tentei fazer com que a voz não saísse quebrada e forcei o sorriso, desejando com todas as minhas forças que ele fosse embora dali junto com sua patética namoradinha, que não deixou de me varrer com o olhar, além do que as lágrimas não tardariam a se fazer presentes e, conhecendo Harry como conheço, se me visse chorar não descansaria até saber o motivo do meu pranto; e se descobrisse, aí, sim, seria humilhante.

- Hermione... – Detectei uma ponta de desespero e insistência em sua voz. Por que ele não ia embora logo?

- Estou...

- Querido – Ora, ora! A "chatinha" lembrou como falar! -, Hermione já disse que está bem. Deixe-a com suas coisas e vamos dar um passeio pelo lago. – Que coisa! Foi um desses raros momentos em que não se sabe por que, mas dá vontade de reverenciar a mordacidade de Ginny.

- Mas... – Deus por que o fizeste tão cabeça-dura?

- Estou bem, vá e se divirta. – Ia contra meus princípios, mas o empurrei para Ginny e insisti que partissem.

- Viu? – lhe disse a ruiva e o puxou para que se apressasse.

- De acordo. – aceitou Harry por fim, não sem antes passar seu olhar de Raios X sobre mim outra vez. Quase podia ouvir o que ele pensava: "Mais tarde, você e eu vamos conversar, e não há desculpas." Limitei-me a forçar outro sorriso e a dispensá-los com as mãos. Estúpida! Quantas vezes dissera 'estúpida' ou seus derivados em... vinte minutos...? E, me sentindo, em que pese a redundância, estúpida, caminhei rumo ao colégio.

Precisava de um plano e precisava já.

**-00000-**

Conheço Hermione desde que ambos tínhamos onze anos. Desde o princípio soube que, aquela que considerava minha melhor amiga e uma pessoa muito, mas muito especial e importante, era diferente. Não era estranho vê-la falando sozinha, posto que normalmente o fazia cada vez que queria aprender algum feitiço ou estudava para um exame.

Mas o que eu acabava de ver na ponte foi a coisa mais estranha de todas, digo, Hermione estava mais diferente que o habitual; eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça que ela estava me ocultando algo porque, sendo francos, Hermione nunca foi boa mentindo, e não é que eu esteja presumindo, mas ao menos a mim – que a conheço desde os onze – ela não engana. Algo a atormenta.

O problema era saber o que ela ocultava. Demônios! Se tão somente eu não tivesse me separado tanto dela. Sei, e estou perfeitamente ciente de que tudo começou no início do ano. A quem quero enganar? Nosso distanciamento começou desde que venho saindo com Ginny, mas, vamos lá!, sou consciente de que a grande maioria da população masculina da escola queria estar no meu lugar: Saio com a garota mais desejável do colégio! – Ponto para o ego masculino! – E é precisamente por isso, pelo ego, que não me atrevo a romper com ela, pois desde um tempo me dei conta de que não suporto su... Merlin, não suporto nada dela! Bom, quando ela quer pode chegar a ser simpática e agradável, mas é sua atitude de "doce de mel" o que arruína tudo. Mas onde eu estava? Ah, sim! O problema de Hermione. Mais que isso, Hermione está ocultando algo, ou o que dá na mesma: um mistério a resolver. Ótimo! Este ano já começava a ser pateticamente normal.

Dirijo um rápido olhar ao doce de namorada que tenho para ver o que, carambolas, ela diz. Vejo que não é algo de grande interesse e me desconecto outra vez, concordando de vez em quando, ou deixando escapar um e outro "Hm-hum", ou um assentimento de cabeça, já sabem, para despistar. O que menos me interessa nesse momento é ter uma discussão com ela sob o pretexto de que nunca lhe dou atenção.

Bom, a primeira coisa que devo fazer é me aproximar de Hermione durante o jantar e lhe perguntar, como tenho feito desde que a conheço. O único problema é meu "adorado" doce de mel. Não sei o que há com ela, mas cada vez que estou a três passos de Hermione ela começa a rugir. E creio que Hermione percebeu, pois desde que voltei com Ginny, ela se afastou de mim. Conversamos, isso não mudou, o que mudou é a freqüência e a intensidade das conversas.

De repente percebo que há demasiado silêncio ao meu redor, olho rapidamente para minha namorada e vejo que está aguardando uma resposta direta de minha parte, então obrigo minha mente a recordar as últimas duas palavras... Quais eram? Pensa... pensa... Ah, sim!: Melão ou melancia. Muito bem, Potter!

- Não acho que os sirvam no jantar. Isso é mais apropriado ao café da manhã, não? – sorrio por dentro, não há dúvida de que é uma brilhante resposta.

- Harry – me diz Ginny, parando na minha frente e colocando os braços na cintura, como os de jarra – Sobre o que, segundo você, estou falando? – Ô-ô... essa, sim, é uma pergunta difícil.

- Dos pratos servidos no jantar? - Ginny franze o cenho... e Potter é desclassificado!

- Estava falando do lápis labial que quero comprar.

- E o melão não era uma fruta? – Acho que a tecnologia avançou a passos largos, pois ao ver a reação da minha namorada creio que ele já seja um instrumento estético.

- Por que você nunca me dá atenção? – grita.

- Ginny, por favor. Não quero brigas.

- Se você me desse atenção por uma vez na sua vida, eu não gritaria. – reclama, para depois dar meia volta e me deixar sozinho.

- Ginny... – a chamo antes que avence mais e vejo que se volta com um sorriso no rosto – Você não sabe se algo ou alguém incomodou Hermione ultimamente?

- Você é impossível, Potter! – volta a girar e desta vez, sim, vai embora. Pois o que ela pensava? Que eu rogaria de joelhos para que não fosse? Que jurasse que prestaria mais atenção quando vive falando de moda e penteados? Seria mais fácil escutá-la se dissesse algo interessante. Merlin! Como sinto falta das conversas com Hermione! Essas, sim, me deixavam algo bom, depois de tudo sempre aprendia algo novo com ela. E não é que não aprenda nada com as conversas de Ginny, só que não encontro utilidade em saber que marca de produto X devo usar. Enfim, melhor entrar no colégio e pensar em como surrupiar Hermione para que me diga o que se passa.

**-00000-**

Bem, é hora de deixar de lado meu orgulho e gritar por socorro. Já tenho em mente, o que preciso é pedir a alguém que me ajude. De cara, Ron está descartado. Primeiro, porque não sabe nada do mundo trouxa, e segundo, antes publico no "Profeta" o que se passa comigo a dizer ao Ron. Quanto a Harry, ele possivelmente seria meu salvador, mas primeiro teria que me desfazer de sua namorada e, bem, já me despedi do plano C, de forma que... Oh, meu Deus!, Encontrei minha salvação cruzando a rua!

- Neville! – gritei ao aludido.

- O que é, Hermione?

- Oh!, você precisa me ajudar. – disse-lhe, o abraçando – Você poderia passar as festas natalinas em minha casa?

- Perdão?

- Sim, preciso da sua ajuda, e para isso preciso que passe as festas em minha casa.

- Eu... Cargas d'água... Me encantaria passar o Natal com você... mas...

- Mas? – Esse "mas" não estava no manual.

- Tenho que viajar aos EUA para ver um especialista, você sabe, para o problema dos meus pais.

- Não pode cancelar? - pergunta estúpida, eu sei. – Prometo fazer seus deveres pelo que resta do ano.

- A oferta é boa mas... são meus pais e...

- Eu sei. – lhe disse com a cabeça baixa. – Eu entendo.

- Ei! Por que não pede ajuda a Harry ou a Ron?

- É que... – lhe sorri um pouco. Ah, que ingênuo! – Não, não creio.

- Mas... eles não são seus melhores amigos?

- Por isso mesmo. Antes morta a pedir-lhes ajuda. De todo modo, obrigado.

- Não há de quê. – Dei meia volta e agora, sim, a vontade de chorar foi impossível de conter. Então, me dirigi ao único lugar onde podia chorar em paz: os banheiros do segundo andar. Entrei e dei graças a Merlin, porque minha querida amiga fantasma não estava. Assim, me sentei no piso, afundei o rosto em meus joelhos e deixei a frustração correr à solta.

- Você está bem? – Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ter-lhe-ia lançado um feitiço e tirado do banheiro na ponta da varinha, mas desde o início do ano letivo e desde que começou a sair com Ron ela e eu nos fizemos boas amigas, e como apenas se tratava de Luna, ergui meu rosto e neguei com a cabeça.

- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Como resposta lhe entreguei o pergaminho que ainda estava em minha mão direita. – Bem, sei que estou na casa das pessoas inteligentes mas, de que raios se trata tudo isso? – Suspirei e lhe expliquei:

- Tudo começou no verão passado. Eu estava em meu quarto morrendo de vontade de sair de casa, pois quando cheguei notei que a irmã de minha mãe e sua filha estavam nela. Nunca me dei bem com Melina, ela é...

- Outra Ginny em versão trouxa? – Vocês vêem? Não sou a única que percebeu a mudança da ruiva desde que começou a sair com um cara famoso.

- Por aí, só que pior. Você sabe que não sou muito de ler revistas de modas e que sei apenas o básico acerca de maquiagem. Em outras palavras, não dou importância ao aspecto físico, e agregamos a isso o fato de eu ser "diferente" por ser "bruxa", bem...

- Ela se mete com você.

- Aham. Assim, um dia ela se meteu no meu quarto e começou a me incomodar, dizendo que ninguém se atrairia por mim, que eu precisava de uma cirurgia plástica completa e começou a dizer o quão bonito era seu namorado. Eu não agüentei e...

"_- Você deveria ver Rocco. É alto, capitão do time..._

_- Imagino._

_- Não, Hermione, não acho que o imagine._

_- Pois saiba que sim. Meus amigos são esportistas também._

_- Você, com amigos? De que livro ou conto os tirou?_

_- Meus amigos são reais._

_- Está bem, o que você disser. - Melina fez um gesto com a mão, dando a entender que não acreditava em nada. – Mas um amigo não é o mesmo que um namorado._

_- Pois... eu já tenho namorado. – O que acabo de fazer?_

_- Ha! Você, com namorado?_

_- Sim, eu tenho namorado._

_- Prove. Chame-o pelo telefone e peça que venha._

_- Não... não posso._

_- Eu sabia._

_- Não posso chamá-lo porque está de férias no... Egito._

_- Sim, como não! E eu sou Mary Poppins._

_- Não me importa que você não acredite que eu tenho namorado e..._

_- Bem, se tem namorado, por que não o traz para casa no Natal, para que conheça a família? Eu trarei Rocco e você o seu namorado que... como você disse que se chama?_

_- Não disse._

_- Bem, você o trará?_

_- Quem você trará? – perguntou uma voz, da porta._

_- Ah, mamãe! – disse Melina – Hermione nos convidou a passar aqui o feriado de Natal. – Espera... o que? – Ela me disse que eu poderei trazer Rocco, para que assim ela possa trazer seu namorado._

_- O namorado dela? – gritou a tia. – Ela não era lésbica?_

_- Lésbica? – perguntei._

_- Eh... sim. Como você nunca traz ninguém e não é vista com ninguém, nem fala de ninguém... Toda a família acha que você é... – a tia fez um gesto com a mão._

_- Lésbica? – perguntei de novo, ainda em choque._

_- Sim, mas como vamos conhecê-lo no Natal, melhor eu dizer a Jane que organizemos um jantar muito especial. – Terminando de dizer isso, a mãe de Melina saiu do quarto._

_- Bom, priminha – lhe falou Melina – Você tem quase seis meses para conseguir um namorado. – E também saiu do quarto."_

- Então...

- Então esqueci por completo desse estúpido assunto, até que hoje, pela manhã, recebi esse pergaminho – aponto o papel que Luna ainda tinha em suas mãos -, onde minha mãe me diz que toda – fiz um gesto com as mãos – toda a família espera conhecer meu namorado, na próxima semana.

- Wow! De fato você está com um problema.

- Ainda não posso acreditar que pensam que eu sou...

- Lésbica?

- Luna!

- Ei! Só repito o que você disse que eles falaram.

- Eu sei. – disse, e sem poder evitar voltei a chorar.

- Olha, não chore. Sabe que pode contar comigo, e que vou ajudá-la no que for. – Olhei para Luna fixamente... uma nova idéia se formava em minha cabeça.

- Oh, não! – Luna começou a negar com a cabeça, parecia ter lido meus pensamentos, pelo que continuou dizendo: - Ajudo no que for, menos tomar _Poção Polissuco_ e me fazer passar por seu namorado. – Abaixei a cabeça, derrotada. Adeus meu plano D?

**-00000-**

Não, repito, não gosto nada, nada de nada, desse comentário que fiz. Vinha muito concentrado pensando em que fazer para que Hermione me dissesse o que se passava, porque estava cem por cento seguro de que tinha algo, quando vi que a causa de minha recente briga com Ginny corria para Neville.

Muito lentamente e com essa precaução que desenvolvi ao longo de meus anos de travessuras e escapadas noturnas, me aproximei de onde estavam, sem ser visto, e o que ouvi me deixou em choque. Como que "primeiro morta a pedir ajuda a Ron ou a mim"? Embora, sendo francos, me agradou que ela tenha dito que eu, sim, podia ajudá-la.

Ia para meu quarto a fim de buscar o Mapa do Maroto e poder encontrá-la e obrigá-la a falar comigo, quando meu estômago grunhiu de fome e me pediu, me exigiu melhor dizendo, ir jantar. Quando cheguei ao grande refeitório e tomei assento entre Ron e Ginny, agradeci a Merlin o fato de minha namorada ter se irritado comigo, posto que assim podia desfrutar da minha refeição e desenvolver minha estratégia para fazer minha amiga confessar. Estava por repetir o guisado quando minha melhor amiga entrou, acompanhada de Luna. Talvez não seja muito bom observador, mas me dei conta imediatamente de que Hermione estivera chorando, e me maldisse, a mim e a meu estômago, não ter ido buscá-la como tinha planejado desde o princípio.

- O problema é o dinheiro. – Ouvi Hermione dizer a Luna, enquanto se sentavam diante de nós. – Não sei se cobram por dia, por hora ou por semana.

- Pois reze para que seja por semana, porque se é por hora... – Luna aproximou-se para dar um beijo em Ron e se dispôs a tomar seu jantar. O fato de que comesse na mesa de Gryffindor se fizera um costume desde que começou a sair com Ron, e ninguém mais achava estranho.

- Eu sei, o dinheiro não será suficiente. – respondeu-lhe Hermione com um gesto abatido. – Quanto você acha que custa uma doação de fígado?

- Uns 200 galeões?- respondeu-lhe Luna. – Agora se é em dinheiro trouxa...

- E se é sem anestesia? – contestou-lhe Hermione, que estava apenas brincando com sua comida, e eu não pude evitar me perguntar 'para que Hermione queria doar seu fígado?'

- Olha – lhe disse Luna – já disse que ajudaria. Se o que você precisa é dinheiro eu tenho guardado um pouco, se é necessário mais peço a meu pai e pronto.

- Acha que ele daria?

- Claro.

- Quanto você tem?

- Uns setecentos galeões.

-Bem – disse-lhe minha amiga – eu tenho trezentos, o que nos dá um total de mil galeões. Convertendo-o em dinheiro trouxa é... – viu como Hermione murmurava para si e franzia a testa, sinais que indicavam que estava pensando.

- Não é suficiente. – disse ao fim e, para surpresa de todos, deixou-se cair sobre a mesa até que sua cabeça batesse contra a madeira. Foi uma reação tão anti-Hermione que inclusive Ron, que é o típico "Quando como desligo", se engasgou com a comida; ia abrir a boca e perguntar o que se passava quando de repente ela parou, com um dedo apontando para o teto.

- Mas há um Deus que me fará justiça. – foi o que disse e, assim como parou, sentou-se e começou a comer. Todos nós que estávamos perto continuávamos pasmos, salvo Luna que negou com a cabeça enquanto sorria.

- Pedirei a meu pai uns dois mil galeões? – os poucos de nós que começaram a reagir após o estranho comportamento de Hermione, voltaram a impactar-se ao ouvir de Luna a cifra estrambótica.

- Prometo a você que a pagarei. – foi a resposta de minha amiga. Bem, era isso? Esse era o problema que tinha? Precisava de dinheiro? Porque se era assim, era lógico que não quisesse pedir ajuda a Ron, mas e eu? Eu não lhe teria dito não, além do que tinha esse dinheiro pois contava com a pequena fortuna de meus pais e também a "pequena" fortuna de Sirius. Então, por que ela não me pediu? E, não é que o menospreze mas, por que convidar Neville para sua casa e não a mim? Tão concentrado estava tirando minhas conclusões que, quando me dispus a manifestar minhas dúvidas em voz alta, me dei conta de que minha amiga se fora. Suspirando, fui para a Sala Comunal.

**-0000-**

Juro que nunca pensei que faria algo assim na vida, mas como disse Luna: situações extremas pedem medidas extremas. Desci para a Sala Comunal com o pesado livro que recolhera em meu quarto. Admito que em princípio me perguntei para que, merda, o levara à escola, mas agora agradecia a Deus, Buda, Alá, Rá, etc. em tê-lo em minhas mãos.

Suspirando, me acomodei diante do fogo, disposta a acabar com toda essa estupidez – e dá-lhe a estúpida palavra! – rodei meus olhos, sacudi a cabeça e me dispus a folhear as páginas amarelas.

- O que faz? – Outra vez um quase infarto. Graças a Merlin que não sou gato, porque se fosse estaria grudada no teto por tamanho pulo que dei, e me apressei a esconder a lista telefônica. Potter, Potter, Potter... Quando vai aprender a não assustar as pessoas?

- Você me assustou. – reclamo. – Se me quiser viva, não volte a fazer isso. – o desafio com meu melhor tom mandão.

- Eu sinto. – se desculpa, abaixando a cabeça. Simplesmente rodo meus olhos, há ocasiões em que ele pode chegar a ser tão lindo. Nego rapidamente com a cabeça, tentando afastar semelhantes barbaridades.

- Desculpas aceitas. – contesto, para depois lhe sorrir.

- Bom. – me devolve o gesto. Já lhes disse que ele é lindo? – O que está fazendo?

- Nada. – respondo, com a melhor cara de inocente que consigo.

- Você sempre foi um fiasco mentindo, Hermione. – Odeio que ele me conheça tão bem.

- Apenas leio, isso é tudo.

- Por que será que não acredito?

- Bem, porque isso não é o que estou fazendo – me apresso a continuar falando ao me dar conta de que ele vai falar – E faça o que fizer, não te interessa. Agora, por favor, pode me deixar sozinha.

- Boa tentativa. Na ponte você se safou porque não estávamos sozinhos, mas agora estamos.

- Se equivoca. O que dizer dos fantasmas e espíritos?

- Falava em sentido figurado. – vejo como rodopia os olhos – Deixe de jogos e me diz o que está acontecendo. – cruza os braços e me olha fixamente. – E não me diga que não é nada, sei que algo a preocupa.

- A mim? – me aponto com o dedo, e finjo tom de incredulidade.

- Sim, você. – assinala e me lança seu olhar de "está na cara".

- Não há...

- Chega. – levanta a voz e se aproxima – Você estava tensa e a ponto de chorar quando a vi na ponte, em seguida pediu a Neville que fosse a sua casa para o Natal e lhe disse que antes morta a pedir ajuda a mim ou ao Ron. - Não pude evitar abrir os olhos, com surpresa, e em seguida alterar meu olhar para um de irritação.

- Você estava me espionando? – pergunto, indignada.

- Não, bem, sim... eu passava por ali e ouvi...

- Mas estava me espionando?

- Não, apenas me preocupei. Você tem agido estranhamente.

- Eu, estranha?

- Como definirias a si mesma e ao seu comportamento no refeitório?

Faço-me de desentendida.

- Para que você quer tanto dinheiro? E não me diga que não me interessa, nem nada do gênero, porque os dois sabemos que não é assim. Acaso não somos amigos? Ou não confia mais em mim?

- Não é isso. – respondo – É só que...

- O que?

- É vergonhoso.

- Deixe que eu julgue isso, sim?

- Bom. – O que mais posso fazer? Ele me conhece e eu o conheço, portanto sei que se não conto ele não vai parar até descobrir por si mesmo. Suspiro fortemente e relato o mesmo que disse a Luna, no banheiro.

- Wow! – me disse logo após o término do meu relato. Fito-o e me dou conta de que está se segurando para não rir.

- Vamos lá, não se contenha. – disse-lhe, sentindo de novo vontade de chorar.

- Lésbica? – disse e lhe escapa a gargalhada. – Não acredito que em sua casa... – E as lágrimas saem de meus olhos.

- Você zomba, por isso não queria lhes contar. Meus problemas, de vida ou morte, não são tão interessantes como os seus. – Harry não me leva a sério e continua rindo e repetindo a palavra lésbica. Não sei como pude pensar que era lindo, sinto que a humilhação e a raiva se apoderam de mim e começo a chorar mais forte. – Vá à merda, Potter! – digo, antes de começar a caminhar, doída, para meu quarto. Não tenho por que correr, a humilhação não diminuirá com a distância.

**-00000-**

- Espera – a detenho, segurando-a pela manga. Lentamente faço com que dê meia volta e ao ver que seus olhos estão banhados de lágrimas, meu riso se apaga automaticamente. – Perdoe-me. – digo, ao mesmo tempo em que a abraço. Sinto como oculta seu rosto em meu peito e começa a chorar mais forte. Sinto-me como um imbecil vendo-a assim, ainda mais sabendo que sou o causador de seu estado. Abraço-a mais forte e começo a lhe dizer coisas ao ouvido para tranqüilizá-la. Pouco a pouco sinto que vai se acalmando. – Me perdoe. – repito, enquanto a separo um pouco de mim e com minhas mãos enxugo as lágrimas que ainda estão em sua face. – Não era minha intenção zombar de você ou fazer pouco dos seus problemas, eu só imaginei a reação da sua tia e a sua quando disse que você era...

- Não diga outra vez essa palavra, Potter. - me ameaça, depois de ter me silenciado pondo seus dedos em minha boca.

- Eu sinto. – me desculpo pela terceira vez em dez minutos, não sei por que o faço mas volto a abraçá-la e assim, juntos, nos sentamos no sofá. – Entendo que seu problema é encontrar um namorado para a próxima Festa Natalina. – digo-lhe após um pequeno silêncio. - E Vitor? Ele estaria mais que disposto a fazer o papel.

- Você acredita que ele possa deixar o campeonato, assim, sem mais nem menos, apenas para poder conhecer minha prima? – nego com a cabeça e uma sensação de alívio recorre meu corpo.

- O que pensa fazer? E para que quer tanto dinheiro? – lhe pergunto, ao recordar o montante que Luna mencionou no jantar.

- Eu... – noto nervosismo em sua voz e vejo que morde o lábio inferior.

- Para que precisa do dinheiro? – insisto.

- Bom... – se levanta e começa a caminhar de um lado a outro, na minha frente. – Como não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer para se fazer passar por meu namorado, Luna e eu decidimos que o melhor seria contratar um.

- Isso era o que você fazia quando cheguei?

- Sim, antes de entrar na escola trouxe uma Lista Telefônica.

- O que está pensando fazer, Hermione? – melhor que não seja o que estou imaginando...

- Contratar um gigolô. – solta como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- O que?!

- Isso, contratar alguém que finja ser meu namorado. Por isso precisava de muito dinheiro, não faço a mínima idéia de quanto ou como cobram.

Oh, não! Acaso ficou louca? Claro que eu não permitiria que um imbecil estivesse com ela, menos ainda se fingisse ser seu namorado. Milhares de imagens se amontoaram em minha cabeça de sujeitos beijando, abraçando e tocando Hermione...

- Não.

- O que?

- Você não fará isso. – disse-lhe muito sério, cruzando os braços.

- Que?!

- Não vou permitir que um sujeito X se aproxime de você e a toque. Acaso está louca?

- Olha. – me disse, subindo o tom de sua voz. – Você me pediu que contasse meu problema e isso eu fiz, mas nunca pedi o seu conselho. Vou contratar um gigolô e...

- Bem, você não me ouviu. – fico de pé e elevo também o tom da minha voz – Você não vai contratar ninguém, podemos encontrar...

- Alguém que se faça passar por meu namorado? É exatamente o mesmo, Harry.

- Não, não é, pois não seria um desconhecido.

- Se você, que é meu amigo, tem um ataque de riso, imagine os demais. Por que acha que não pedi ajuda ao Ron? Além disso, preciso de alguém que entenda o mundo trouxa, porque se você não se deu conta minha família é trouxa.

- E quanto a mim? – lhe perguntei furioso, porque não havia pensado em mim – Não sou um desconhecido, conheço o mundo trouxa e não cobraria. – enumerei com os dedos.

- Você? – foi sua vez de rir, o que fez com que eu me irritasse mais. – Por favor, Harry. Acha que Ginny daria permissão? Se até para respirar você precisa da aprovação dela.

- Isso não é verdade. – Contra ataquei.

- Ah, não? Então por que você não se aproxima de mim a menos de três passos quando está com ela?

- Eu...

- Vê? Sua namorada me mataria.

- Você mesma disse, Ginny é minha namorada, não minha dona. Eu faço o que eu quero.

- Aham, e eu gosto de voar. – dito isso pegou a Lista Telefônica e se dispôs a subir para seu quarto. Nem bem deu dois passos quando voltei a pará-la.

- Você é minha amiga, me ajudou quando precisei e agora é minha vez de ajudá-la. Você precisa de um namorado. Então, querida, abra bem seus olhos, pois está vendo o seu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** E eis que séculos e séculos depois, surjo do limbo fandônico com mais uma tradução 'Harmony'. Desta vez com uma história leve, descontraída, irreverente e divertida, finalizada há mais de três anos, com quase 900 reviews, cortesia da autora, Kry - essas fic writers maravilhosas, que não só permitem a tradução como agradecem e se regozijam! Diante de tanta gentileza e simpatia, o que mais eu poderia fazer se não apresentar aos fic-leitores brasileiros um trabalho de tradução digno deles e das autoras - ou o mais próximo disso -, não? Que é, aliás, o que eu espero ter conseguido.

No mais, tenho na prancheta dois outros projetos de tradução, um deles também 'Harmony', e mais um punhado gordo de pretensões da mesma natureza que, sinceramente, gostaria de tornar realidade ainda este ano - mas que não prometo, vocês sabem.

Sem mais delongas, então, me despeço com o compromisso de retornar (não direi quando, mas espero que em breve) com o 2º capítulo traduzido do 19 existentes.

Abraço fraterno!

Inna Puchkin


	2. Capítulo 2

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

******Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**2**

- Você é minha amiga, me ajudou quando precisei e agora é minha vez de ajudá-la. Você precisa de um namorado. Então, querida, abra bem seus olhos, pois está vendo o seu.

Em que momento me perdi?

Disse que...

Wow...

A declaração de Harry foi tão... tão... tão estranha, direta e decidida que não pude fazer mais que explodir em risos... ou seja, ele, meu namorado?

Só de imaginar me dá vontade de rir. Coisa que, decerto, faço com mais vontade.

- Onde está a graça? – me perguntou. Fitei-o e as gargalhadas soaram mais fortes. É que ver um Harry com braços apoiados na cintura, a boca torcida, batendo no chão com o pé...

Ai! Nem sei porque não estou rolando no chão...

Tento respirar e me controlar, a barriga já dói por causa de tanto riso.

- Eu sin... sinto, mas – limpo uma lágrima – mas é que foi tão... Você, meu namorado? Está propondo fingir ser meu namorado?

- O que parece que eu fiz? – me disse.

E muito contra minha vontade volto a rir.

- Já chega, não?

- Perdão. Mas é que a sua idéia é tão louca que...

- Não vejo onde está o problema... – reclama, ainda batendo o pé no chão e cruzando os braços, provocando ainda mais meu riso.

Harry, Harry, Harry... Quando deixará de ser tão ingênuo?

Há ocasiões em que me pergunto como é que ele pode estar vivo se é tão cabeçudo... bom, a resposta é simples: eu o ajudei.

Creio que enviarei uma carta ao Ministério solicitando que nas seguintes publicações, onde se mencione algo sobre Harry Potter, em vez de colocarem "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" que ponham "O-menino-que-sobreviveu-graças-a-sua-amiga".

Que? Não sou narcisista, é verdade, e embora me doa dizê-lo, sem mim ele e Ron são nada.

Antes que perfurasse o chão da Sala Comunal, graças aos golpes de seu sapato, me dispus a explicar que cinco mais cinco são dez (utilizo essa soma, pois a de dois mais dois está muito batida e temos que ser originais), o porquê dele não poder ser meu namorado postiço.

- É o seguinte – lhe disse -, você não pode ser meu namorado porque, primeiro, você já tem uma. E se... – me apresso a continuar ao ver que ele abre a boca para reclamar – Já sei que ela não é sua dona e blá-blá-blá, mas você não vai me negar que ela é possessiva. Se não, diga-me por que não temos conversado como antes desde que voltou com ela? Harry, entenda que o que menos quero é ter ou causar problemas. Além disso, não creio que seja correto e vai ser difícil...

- Quão difícil pode ser, hã? Temos apenas que andar de mãos dadas, como tantas vezes o fizemos, ou nos abraçar como tantas vezes o fizemos...

- E nos beijar como nunca o fizemos. – termino eu.

- Nos beijar? – vejo a cara de espanto que ele põe.

Fica demonstrado meu ponto de vista sobre a ingenuidade dele? Embora, se pensarmos bem, acho mesmo que é estupidez.

- Francamente, Harry! O que acha que os namorados fazem? – ladeio minha cabeça e contraio o cenho. - Não me diga que você e Ginny apenas se dão as mãos e...?

- Não, claro que não. Mas...

- Harry, Melina não é estúpida. Preciso de um namorado que, sim, segure minha mão e me abrace, mas também que pense que sou a pessoa mais importante para ele; que cuide de mim e me proteja de tudo e de todos; me faça sentir que sou necessária, fundamental... que me faça sentir que sou bonita assim como eu sou; que me aceite com meus defeitos e virtudes, quer dizer, que não me critique por ler muito... Em poucas palavras, Harry, preciso de um namorado que me ame.

- Eu... – o silenciei pondo um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Além disso, há meus pais. Pode ser que eles não o conheçam oficialmente, mas falei de você para eles e sabem que é meu amigo. E eles esperam conhecer o homem que ama sua filha única e não o amigo que a ajuda.

- Hermione...

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – disse-lhe enquanto recolho a Lista Telefônica e me encaminho para as escadas.

- Você não pode contratar alguém...

- Entenda que é mais fácil assim. Depois de tudo, é a isso que eles se dedicam, a beijar mulheres e a fingir que as amam. – sorrio triste e subo para meu quarto, mas antes de chegar lhe grito: - Obrigado, você é um bom amigo.

Sei que não era sua intenção, que o que ele unicamente pretendia era me ajudar mas, me fez sentir mal, isto é, a expressão que fez quando lhe disse que teríamos que nos beijar...

Seria possível que Melina tivesse razão? Que eu precisaria reencarnar novamente para ser bonita? Que ninguém nunca se fixaria em mim?

Suspiro.

Hoje fora um dia muito difícil, desses em que é melhor não ter levantado.

Aproximo-me de meu baú e começo a procurar meu celular.

O que?

Sou inteligente, mas não imbecil. Não iria dizer não a meus pais quando me presentearam com meu celular, meu laptop e meu iPod.

E, por eu ser, segundo dizem, a pessoa mais inteligente que já esteve no colégio desde sabe-se quando, e, considerando que li quase todos os livros da biblioteca, pude encontrar um feitiço que me permite fazer uso dessas coisas trouxas. Não custa dizer que o diretor botou empecilhos quando se deu conta, mas as influências e os privilégios de ser a favorita da vice-diretora fizeram com que Dumbledore abrisse uma exceção. (N.A: E aqui é onde os leitores perguntam "O que a autora fuma?")

Peguei meu laptop e me dispus a passar a noite em vigília, procurando o gigolô mais barato, melhor e que fosse perfeito para mim.

_**-0000000-**_

Bufei pela centésima vez durante a viagem, e não era para menos.

Faltavam uns quarenta e cinco minutos para chegar a Londres, para que as férias tivessem início e para que Hermione contratasse o seu gigolô.

Ontem a noite, aquela que eu acreditava ser a melhor pessoa e de coração puro converteu-se em assassina.

Sim, uma assassina, a mais maligna, perversa, perigosa, perniciosa e cruel assassina... Hermione Granger.

Quem ela matou?

Ora, meu ego!

Meu ego!

Como? Quando riu de mim. De mim, o Grande Harry Potter, o duas vezes campeão do Sorriso mais Sexy, segundo a revista _Coração de Bruxa_, o Capitão do melhor time de Quiddich, "O Menino que Sobreviveu".

"Salvador do Mundo Mágico" pelo qual praticamente morrem todas as garotas da escola. Digam-me se meu ego não vai se ressentir quando, depois de ter dito que seria o seu Namorado Postiço, ela teve um ataque de riso. Dezenas queriam estar no lugar dela!

Foi tamanha sua gozação que, lhes juro por Merlin, não sei por que ela não saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Bom, devo admitir que me impactou saber que teria que beijá-la, esclarecendo que nada tem a ver com repulsa, ou por considerá-la feia ou algo parecido. É só que nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer entre nós. Sempre a vi como minha melhor amiga, como alguém especial... alguém de suma importância... algo assim como... como o ar que respiro, algo indispensável e tão necessário para viver. E, bem, ninguém pensa de cara em beijar o ar que respira, ou sim?

De todas as formas, tenho que admitir que ela me levou a refletir sobre todas as qualidades que pensa ou acredita que vai encontrar em seu gigolô e, não é que eu procure uma cura para o meu ego mas, analisando todas as coisas que ela me relacionou à noite, cumpro com noventa por cento do requerido.

Por exemplo: ela quer que o seu Namorado Postiço a proteja de tudo e de todos. O que se supõe que eu fiz cada vez que corremos perigo? Coçar a barriga?

Ela quer, também, que o aludido a trate como se fosse a pessoa mais importante e necessária. Não acabo de dizer que ela é o ar que eu respiro?

E quanto aos beijos... Acaso não acabo de explicar?

Embora, de todas as formas, meu ego continue mal.

E depois do seu insultante comportamento para com meu ego, claro, agora tenho que suportar ela e Luna sentadas na minha frente, discutindo qual sujeito é melhor.

Eu sabia que minha amiga era cabeça-dura, mas não até esse ponto.

Realmente aquela situação era estúpida.

- Eu digo que o 23 está bom. – dizia Luna. – Ele disse que tem os olhos cinzas e é... loiro. – Luna fez uma careta. – Esqueça, se parece com o Malfoy.

- Mas sabe tocar guitarra. – respondeu a assassina de egos.

E melhor para as duas que o descartassem! Ela me rechaçou por problemas relacionados a beijos e ia escolher o clone do Malfoy!

Bufei de novo.

- O 65 não estão tão mal.- disse Hermione. – Cabelo preto, olhos azuis, 20 anos...

- Mas com um QI similar ao dos _Burukundis_.

Buru... o que?

- Hmmm, o que acha do 94?

Quantos ela havia pesquisado?

- Não está tão mau, se não fosse pelo fato de ter o cabelo igual a uma _Nixes..._

Mas, bem... ia escolher uma pessoa ou um produto? Eu estava começando a ficar cansado de ouvir que se o 23 era bom por cantar, o 12 era melhor porque era mais alto que ela, ou que o 78 tinha mais pontos porque lia três livros por mês.

- Eu digo que é o 56. Tem boa estatura, cara, compleição...

Mas o importante não era que a tratasse como rainha?

- Sim, Hermione, mas tem 26 anos... Olha, veja o 48 – Luna começou a mexer a cabeça e o papel ao mesmo tempo -, tem um bom frontal...

- Óbvio. – corroborou minha amiga. – Pés grandes, nariz... tudo encaixa.

QUE?!

- E, olha! – exclamou Luna – Tem olhos verdes, cabelo preto e é capitão de time de...

- Basta!- gritei, isso já era o cúmulo. Eu não posso ser o seu Namorado Postiço, mas esse imbecil, sim. – Creio, Hermione, que você já foi muito longe com essa besteira.

- Isto não é uma besteira. – me respondeu, fulminando-me com o olhar. Ha, como se depois de tantos anos continuasse a surtir efeito!

- Como você chama, então, o fato de querer comprar um namorado? Isso é para mulheres desesperadas.

- E o que você acha que eu sou? Óbvio que estou desesperada! Preciso escolher um namorado em trinta minutos.

- Ei! Se não quer ficar aqui... por que não segue o exemplo de Ronnie e vai embora? – interveio Luna.

- É que você tem que demorar tanto para escolher? É uma pessoa! Por Deus! Não é um boneco que vão comprar.

- Bem... – interveio Hermione – Tecnicamente, Harry, vamos comprá-lo. Vou pagar por seus serviços.

- Veja. – disse Luna – O mais conveniente é o 48. Comprova a tese do nariz grande. – Luna praticamente me ignorou e prosseguiu com o de antes.

- Oh, não! Você não vai escolher, muito menos pagar a ninguém com o nariz grande! – ameacei Hermione com meu dedo acusador.

- Bom, nesse caso... Hermione, o que lhe parece o 37? Não tem o nariz grande, mas é grosso e...

- Eu disse que não contrate ninguém, tenha ou não nariz!

- Francamente, Harry!

- Francamente, Hermione!- disse. – Desde ontem à noite lhe falei que EU seria o seu Namorado Postiço, mas você me mandou às favas...

- Porque chegamos à conclusão de que teríamos que nos beijar e deduzimos que seria difícil para você.

- Deduzimos...! – fiz um esforço para não gritar. E de soslaio pude ver como Luna gravava as páginas dos candidatos, cruzava os braços, se recostava no assento e se dispunha a contemplar a briga. - Deduzimos? Isso me lembra grupo, quando, melhor dizendo, você deduziu.

- Mas você concordou.

- Você sequer me deixou opinar. Soltou seu discursinho e foi embora...

- Ainda que eu tivesse deixado você falar – me disse, dando um passo até mim – a conclusão seria a mesma...

- Ah, sim? – dei um passo também, não iria me deixar intimidar. Se o fizesse... Pobre de meu ego! – Que conclusão?

- Que não pode me beijar, porque sou sua ami...

E, eu sinto muito, mas não pude me conter. Se o problema de aceitar ser minha Namorada Postiça eram os beijos, eu demonstraria que não era assim.

Tomei-a pelo pescoço, aproximei-a um pouco mais de mim e a beijei e... Pelas barbas de Merlin e seu bigode também! Nada nem ninguém havia me preparado para o que explodiu em mim quando senti seus lábios nos meus.

Foi como se uma corrente que nascia no lugar onde nossos lábios se encontravam percorresse todo meu corpo. Além do que, seus lábios eram tão suaves, cálidos e com um sabor que eu não podia definir...

E, como estava em minha natureza averiguar todos e cada um dos mistérios que cruzavam meu caminho, decidi, em uma fração de segundo, constatar o sabor da, até agora, minha melhor amiga. Então, por instinto, passei a ponta da minha língua nos seus lábios, senti que ela se estremecia, suspirava, pousava seus braços no meu pescoço e se rendia a mim, abrindo sua boca...

E. Oh. Meu. Deus.

OH. MEU. DEUUS!

Hermione tinha gosto de torta de abóbora!

A melhor expressão para descrever o que fiz após descobrir o seu sabor seria que me joguei sobre ela. Dediquei-me a explorar sua boca, a me encher do delicioso sabor que tinha, convidando sua língua a brincar com a minha. E, por Deus, ambos estávamos desfrutando. Como eu sei?

Porque Hermione suspirava duas vezes a cada três segundos e se colava cada vez mais a mim. E não é que me incomodasse, todo o contrário, fazia tempo que minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura e as dela brincando com meu cabelo, o que, por certo, era maravilhoso.

Talvez eu não tenha um histórico muito grande em matéria de beijos, mas posso lhes assegurar que em minha vida nunca havia sentido algo assim. Nem sequer quando beijei Ginny na Sala Comunal, depois da partida de Quiddich... Isto era dez, não... mil vezes melhor.

Se não fosse pelo pigarreio e o "Ehem, ehem" de Luna, posso jurar que comeria Hermione ali mesmo. Meus lábios e todos os meus sentidos ansiavam para averiguar se toda ela tinha o mesmo sabor. Controlei, com uma força de vontade que não sabia que tinha, os impulsos que desejavam provar do seu pescoço e mais abaixo.

Não sei como consegui fazer com que o beijo passasse de faminto e feroz a um terno e doce, e assim, dando pequenos beijos – meus sentidos ainda se negavam a parar – consegui me separar, por fim.

Abri lentamente meus olhos apenas para me deparar com a visão mais impactante de minha curta vida: Hermione ainda estava com os olhos fechados, as bochechas ruborizadas, a respiração levemente agitada e os lábios ligeiramente inchados e vermelhos, produto de meus beijos.

E creiam-me que semelhante visão foi suficiente para fazer que meu ego revivesse.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos segundos depois da ressurreição do meu ego, ele quase voltou a morrer. Seus olhos estavam tão... claros, tão brilhantes, que tinha vontade de me perder neles sem importar se voltaria um dia.

- Pelo visto – a voz de Luna rompeu o feitiço – não há problema nenhum no que diz respeito a se beijarem. O que acha, Hermione?

- Eu... – a vi enrubescer mais e abaixar a cabeça – Eu... creio que... não... Não há problema.

Hermione estava balbuciando? Podia ser mais medicinal para o meu ego que o fato de deixar Granger sem palavras?

Não pude evitar e um sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

- Mas, ainda assim, não creio que possam ser Namorados Postiços.

Ai!

Isso que Luna acabava de dizer era um gancho de direita, que eliminou o sorriso da minha cara.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Fácil. - respondeu Luna - Porque você não conhece Hermione.

Isso sim foi um nocaute.

- Perdão? – perguntei indignado – Como não conheço Hermione? Estamos juntos desde os onze anos e passamos por tantas coisas que lhe garanto que a conheço perfeitamente.

- Seguro? – questionou Luna, alçando uma sobrancelha.

- Completamente.

- Então, diga-me qual é a cor favorita de Hermione?

- Ehhh... – Que tipo de pergunta era essa?

- Qual sua cutícula favorita?

- Película - corrigiu Hermione.

- Sua música... seu animal... seu esporte... su...

- Entendi. – Parei o ataque de perguntas com um gesto de mão e olhei para minha amiga, essa com a qual eu vivera tantas aventuras, tantos perigos... Aquela que salvara minha vida mais de uma vez e com quem experimentei o melhor beijo da minha vida ou, no mínimo, o mais próximo de uma experiência religiosa... E me doeu saber que, em realidade, não a conhecia, que não sabia nada da Hermione trouxa, porque minha amiga era duas, e eu só conhecia a metade.

- Eu... – tentei me desculpar, mas Luna falou outra vez.

- Por que não fazem o seguinte?

_**-00000-**_

- Com licença. – disse e saí disparada do compartimento.

Vejam, em algum lugar li uma frase ou ditado, como queiram chamar, que dizia: "Se a coisa ficar feia, pernas pra que te quero".

Talvez devesse tê-lo aplicado quando três Comensais me apontavam a varinha, mas não me pareceu um bom momento. Por outro lado, creio que este, sim, é.

Nesse sentido, o mais rápido que minhas pernas o permitiram, me dirigi para o final do trem, perto de onde se encontra a área de serviço, leia-se, o "Pipi's room", Vox populi: banheiro.

Foi uma reação covarde, eu sei, mas o que vocês fariam se aquele a quem considera seu melhor amigo ou o 'garoto proibido' lhe dá o melhor beijo de sua patética existência?

E não vale dizer que ficariam ali e enfrentariam seu olhar, porque nisso nem vocês acreditariam.

Deus!

Só me falta que Ginny saiba que beijei seu namorado e estou morta. Atenção! NÃO é que eu tenha medo da "Carrapato Weasley", quer dizer, Voldemort, Comensais e Guerra contra Ginny e feitiços nível 6... Por favor!

O medo é para com minha reação, todos sabem que não falho nos feitiços e está claro que não a suporto e tal, mas tampouco quero que meu amigo fique viúvo antes do tempo.

Escoro-me na porta do banheiro e respiro, tentando me acalmar, tanto pela corrida como pelo antes sucedido.

Não sei se algum dia poderei olhá-lo na cara... se tão somente fosse um simples roçar de lábios, como os que alguma vez Vitor me deu – porque agora eu podia dizer que aqueles beijos não, e repito, NÃO foram beijos comparados ao que fizera há apenas cinco minutos -, seria mais fácil... talvez um sorriso ou um risinho bobo por parte de ambos, quiçá uma desculpa e tudo esquecido...

Mas é que fora tão... tão... estranho e alucinante... e Harry tinha um gosto tão bom que meus neurônios se foram sabe-se aonde e só pude me concentrar em seus lábios, sua língua, su...

Merlin! Harry, ou melhor, a boca do Harry tinha algo tão intoxicante que, sem querer, voltei a passar a língua em meus lábios para ver se ainda o tinha, e ao descobrir que algo desse não-sei-o-que de que eu gostava ainda estava na minha boca, não pude evitar gemer novamente e fechar os olhos para recordar o momento...

- AHHHHHHH!- dei a volta recostando-me na parede e com uma mão no peito, tentando não hiperventilar. Talvez tenha sobrevivido a uma das mais cruéis guerras e ao ser mais tenebroso do novo milênio, mas não creio que possa sobreviver a mais um susto.

- Eu sinto.

- Droga, Potter! – bradei. – Você tem sempre que aparecer assim?

- Eu sinto. – repetiu. – Não pensei que você estivesse a anos-luz daqui. Em que pensava?

Acho que eu devia ter passado mais demão de graxa em meus sapatos, pareciam ligeiramente acinzentados... Hmmm, sim essa manchinha... definitivamente teria que removê-la da próxima vez que...

- Hermione – ouvi que me chamava, obviamente não dei importância porque ainda não decidia como encará-lo sem me jogar em cima para beijá-lo como louca, pois me urgia voltar a provar "aquele não sei o que, mas eu gosto".

Seguia observando meus sapatos quando senti que a mão de Harry tomava meu queixo e me obrigava a fitá-lo... e eu pensando em como fazê-lo.

- O que você tem?

Ele se atrevia a me perguntar o que eu tinha?

O que seria bom responder? Uma vontade louca de beijar você. A necessidade de sumir e não vê-lo. Desejos de matar Melina por me colocar nessa situação. Sequestrar você para poder beijá-lo o tempo todo.

- Nada – respondi por fim – É só que isto – fiz um gesto com as mãos – tudo isto é... muito para mim. Melina, minha família pensando que sou... você sabe, e essa coisa de namorado...

- Ei! - me disse, ao tempo em que segurava meus ombros e em seguida acariciava meus braços – Sabe que não está sozinha. Você conta com Luna... eu, que sou o seu Namorado Postiço...

- Essa é a questão. Pressinto que isso não vai sair bem... Harry, você tem namorada e eu...

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Ginny não é minha dona, eu faço o que quero e quero ajudá-la. Você é minha melhor amiga! Você arriscou sua vida por mim, lutou e saiu ferida em inumeráveis ocasiões e, pior ainda, quebrou um sem-fim de regras da escola, correndo o risco de expulsão. Isso não pode ser mais difícil que abraçá-la ou beijá-la.

E que beijos!

- Mas... – pôs seu dedo em minha boca e me impediu que falasse.

- Olha, que entre na sua cabeça que nada do que fizer ou disser vai me demover do papel de Namorado Postiço, e a advirto que se decidir contratar alguém, sou capaz de enfeitiçá-lo.

Suspirei... Que outra coisa podia fazer se não aceitar? Já sabia que quando uma coisa entrava na cabeça dele, não saia tão facilmente.

- De acordo. – aceitei finalmente.

- Com relação ao que disse Luna...

- O que ela disse?

A verdade é que sequer sabia que Luna havia dito algo, eu estava em um país muito, muito distante, onde meus neurônios estavam atontados e felizes, como que drogados.

- O fato de não conhecer você. Eu me propus a mudar isso. – Anunciou como quando anuncia que vai ganhar uma partida de Quiddich.

- Obrigado. – respondi com ironia, rolando os olhos. – Espero que possa encontrar tempo para me conhecer. Agora se preferir posso mandar uns dois metros de pergaminho autobiográfico.

- Pergaminho, quê?

- Francamente, Harry! – pus as mãos na cintura. – Você vai passar as férias na Toca. Relaciona: Toca, Ginny, namorada...

- Oh!

- Sim, oh.

- Mas eu não vou ficar na Toca.

- Que? – Creio que eu andava perdida num mundo paralelo, melhor dizendo estava em um mundo _para _lelo. Não! Não entendia nada! – Mas você sempre passa o Natal lá...

- Mas não este. Terminaremos a escola em seis meses e eu precisaria estar completamente louco para retornar à casa de meus tios. Amo os Weasley mas...

- Você quer se tornar independente. – Terminei a oração, compreendendo seu ponto.

- É por isso que quero remodelar, ou melhor, tornar visível Grimmauld Place. E você, minha Namorada Postiça, vai me ajudar.

- Como?

- Francamente, Hermione! – Estava me cansando de que me arremedasse, além do mais _essa_ era minha frase – Você não achou que eu seria o seu Namorado Postiço de graça, ou sim?

- Pensa me cobrar? – E eu que pensei que fosse por sua boa vontade e alma nobre.

- Há uns... – Harry olhou seu relógio – quinze minutos você pensava em pagar e...

Alma nobre?... Uma merda!

- Vá à mer..., droga, Potter. – lhe respondi irritada e o empurrei para que me deixasse passar e assim poder voltar ao vagão e seguir com a busca pelo meu gigolô.

_"Você é minha melhor amiga... sempre me ajudou, agora é minha vez...__ "_

Hipócrita.

Expirei fortemente. Já ia começar a mencionar 'mães' quando sua mão me deteve.

_**-0000000-**_

Eu e minha grande boca.

Nunca poderia ficar calado?

Bom, talvez é que não tenha me expressado bem. Eu apenas pretendia passar mais tempo com ela e assim poder conhecer esse lado de Hermione que não tivera a oportunidade de ver.

- Espera. – Segurei-a pela manga. Ela se debateu um pouco mas finalmente consegui que parasse, embora não se voltasse. – Não se irrite.

- Não estou irritada!

- Oh, sim! Sim, está.

- Já disse que não! Solte-me, Potter, se não quiser ficar com as pernas coladas pelas seguintes três horas! – tentou se safar de novo, de forma que a única maneira que me ocorreu para que não fosse foi abraçá-la pela cintura e fazer com que suas costas se apoiassem em meu peito.

E olha que funcionou, porque ela se pôs rígida e ficou quieta imediatamente.

- Sim, está. – lhe disse próximo de sua orelha e senti que tremia, coisa que, não lhes minto, me agradou e me causou graça – O que eu disse para que você se irritasse? – Outro tremor da parte dela e um sorriso maior da minha parte. Respirei, e o que parecia ser o perfume de Hermione penetrou em meu nariz. Era tão bom que inalei de novo. – Hmm, diga-me por que está irritada. – Voltava a falar, com um tom de voz que não sabia que tinha, apenas pelo prazer de senti-la estremecer em meus braços. Fechei os olhos e comecei a esfregar meu nariz em seu pescoço.

Deus, como cheirava bem!

E sem sequer pensar, dei um beijo, em seguida outro, e outro e outro, em seu pescoço.

- Hmmm. – ouvi-a gemer.

Lentamente deu a volta e senti como suas mãos se aferravam em minha túnica à altura da minha cintura. Deixei meu novo hobby e a fitei.

- Perdoe-me. – Para que me fazer de bobo? Bem sabia que meu comentário sobre seu problema a lastimara. – Não foi aquilo o que eu quis dizer. Pretendia apenas passar mais tempo com você e que me ajudasse com minha casa. Depois de tudo, as mulheres sabem mais dessas coisas. – disse e me aproximei para lhe dar um beijo no pescoço, perto de sua orelha. – Me ajude. – sussurrei.

- Está bem. – me disse, separando-se de mim e apontando-me com seu dedo. – Mas trata de não ser um imbecil.

- Prometo. – disse, erguendo minha mão em sinal de juramento. – ela sorriu, pôs sua mão na minha e me deu um beijo.

- Obrigado. – me disse, com as bochechas vermelhas. Era tão linda ruborizada.

- Não há de quê. Para isso existem os amigos. – respondi com o melhor dos sorrisos, esse que me fizera merecedor do prêmio da revista _Coração de Bruxa_.

Hermione sorriu de volta e sem soltarmos as mãos, retornamos ao vagão.

Isso de Namorados Postiços seria fácil. Conhecia minha amiga, bom, uma parte dela, o que a fazia interessante. Além do mais, tinha um gosto delicioso e beijá-la e abraçá-la era o que de mais cômodo, instintivo e natural havia.

Que problemas poderíamos ter?

Nos apaixonarmos?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Nossa, que provação difícil, hein, Harry? A mais difícil que você já teve, né? =] E, nossa, Hermione... que dilema cabuloso! O puzzle mais complexo que você jamais teve a oportunidade de resolver! Sabem do que estou falando: essa coisa de Namorados de Mentirinha. =]

Eis aí a tradução do segundo capítulo recém saído, quentinho, da prancheta. Espero que tenham se divertido!

Até o próximo capíutulo, então. Prometo que não será de mentira!

Abraços,

Inna Puchkin


	3. Capítulo 3

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21** (fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**********Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**3**

Era tudo uma loucura.

Elfos indo de um lado a outro, coisas explodindo por toda parte, móveis mudando de lugar a torto e a direito, artefatos de artes das trevas em cada canto, manchas de pintura nos pisos, escovas varrendo sozinhas...

Era incrível que em dez horas fizéssemos o que não pudemos fazer com a senhora Weasley em todo um verão...

Bom, há que se levar em conta que, naquele ínterim, o único pobre elfo de que ambos dispunham estava louco e não suportava a praticamente ninguém...

Agora, em troca, tínhamos a nossa disposição a mais de uma centena de elfos. Tudo graças à grande idéia de minha amiga.

Deus, eu teria dado um braço para que Ron presenciasse esse momento!

Foi tão irreal que não me surpreenderia que a mandíbula me doesse por tê-la aberta tanto tempo, nem que ficasse com o braço roxo graças ao beliscão que tive que me dar para comprovar que não sonhava. É que não era para menos.

Para começar, ela chegou mais cedo do que esperava. Às nove e trinta da manhã.

Às nove!

Sou um garoto normal, portanto nos fins de semana me levanto, no mínimo, às onze. Minha vida não está mais em risco, e se a isso agregamos o fato de que estou de férias... Quem, caralho, se levanta às 9 horas?

Seja como for, após sua chegada em plena madrugada e a interrupção do meu sono, deu-se início a algo maçante sobre os diferentes estilos existentes dessa coisa chamada 'decoração'...

Obviamente não entendi nada de coisa alguma... Como ela esperava que eu compreendesse as diferenças do estilo "Canibalista" com o estilo "Ruquístico"...?! Como coisa que me importassem as janelas do estilo "Animalista"! Sinceramente, estava mais preocupado com a possibilidade do meu estômago comer a si mesmo pela falta de alimento...

Não custa dizer que minha falta de atenção me rendeu uma boa reprimenda, pois para minha desgraça, ou sorte, já não sei, não posso enganá-la como o faço com Ginny, a qual ao ver-me concordar um par de vezes se dá por bem servida.

Depois da discussão, por bem e por segurança, decidimos que ela se encarregaria de tudo, nos pusemos a ler algumas revistas destinadas às bruxas-donas-de-casa, onde encontramos uma grande quantidade de feitiços, deveras muito eficientes, que nos ajudaram a limpar.

Ainda assim, eu, ela e a "Varinha Clean" não seriam suficientes se pretendíamos finalizar o trabalho neste século, e foi aí, nesse instante, que achei que eu ainda estava dormindo.

- E se pedimos ao Dobby que diga aos elfos de Hogwarts que venham nos ajudar?

O que você faz quando ouve uma pergunta assim de alguém que passou anos falando da libertação e direitos dos elfos domésticos, e que, como se fosse pouco, criou uma espécie de instituição?

- Que? – foi a única coisa que me ocorreu perguntar.

O que ela estava me dizendo era tão completa e totalmente Anti-Hermione que ainda não sei como não desmaiei.

É que não era para menos. Ela queria que Dobby trouxesse todos, sim, TODOS os elfos de Hogwarts, para que trabalhassem, para que TRABALHASSEM em MINHA casa.

PARA QUE TRABALHASSEM!

- Pensa bem, Harry – me disse. – De uma forma ou de outra, eles têm experiência com essa coisa de limpeza, além do mais têm poderes mágicos que, talvez, nos ajudem a eliminar as maldições que existam na casa.

- Bem... quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga?

- Não estou brincando.

- Acredite-me, eu tampouco.

- Minha idéia parece tão estúpida? – me perguntou, irritada – Diga-me, Potter, "O Menino Gênio que Sobreviveu". – Fiz uma careta, não gostava que me nomeassem assim. – Que solução você propõe? Como se supõe que iremos limpar toda a casa apenas os dois? Isso sem contar com as maldições que, ambos sabemos perfeitamente, abundam aqui.

- Sua solução é perfeita e original, só que... – levei a mão ao cabelo, alvoroçando-o - ... isto é, você passa anos com a idéia do F.A.L.E e hoje vem me dizer que quer que eu diga ao Dobby para pedir a todos os elfos de Hogwarts que nos ajudem a limpar a casa?

- É que é perfeito. – defendeu-se e sacudiu os braços de cima para baixo. Estava muito engraçada. – Eles têm poderes para detectar os feitiços e limpar todos os cantos e... Além disso, Ron e você sempre me disseram que é a natureza dos elfos trabalhar e... – arrugou o nariz enquanto pensava em outro argumento e eu tentava não rir. – E eu vou paga-los! – acrescentou, como quem não quer a coisa.

- Eu sei – Foi minha resposta. Respirei três vezes e mordi a língua para não soltar as gargalhadas. Ela ficava tão linda ali parada, com os braços cruzados, o queixo erguido e o nariz arrugado. – Eu só nunca imaginei que Hermione Granger algum dia fosse precisar de todos os elfos de Hogwarts. – sorri, com esse sorriso que me rendeu o prêmio de "Sorriso Mais Sexy", sabendo que não havia ninguém capaz de resistir a ele. – Como pensa pagar? Eles não vão aceitar dinheiro ou algo material.

- Vou fazer com que os alunos de Griffyndor não sujem a sala. – me respondeu com o nariz mais empinado, se ainda possível, e à semelhança de alguém que anuncia trazer a paz mundial, quer dizer, sabendo que é impossível mas com a promessa implícita de que fará o seu melhor.

- Conte comigo. – não pude evitar, foi uma espécie de instinto natural ou talvez fossem os fios invisíveis que me empurraram para ela, mas de um momento a outro me encontrei tomando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

Quanta tolice de minha parte!

Ela tinha um sabor tão delicioso que meu estômago escolheu esse momento para grunhir e me lembrar que não havia tomado o café da manhã. Embora, graças a essa lembrança, a irritação dela diminuiu e consegui fazê-la rir.

Enquanto ela preparava algo para eu comer, foi uma surpresa inteirar-me de que ela gostava de cozinhar e que se dava muito bem fazendo-o, pois os ovos que me preparou não deviam nada aos banquetes de Hogwarts, e eu me dediquei a falar com meu pequeno amigo-servo-elfo Dobby, que se mostrou mais que encantado com a tarefa de limpar minha casa.

Foi assim que dez minutos depois havia dezenas de elfos por toda a casa limpando, lavando e sacudindo... e dessa forma passamos as seguintes duas horas, até que minha amiga se dirigiu a mim mais uma vez e... me fez acordar de novo.

- Aonde se supõe que vamos? – perguntei, ao tempo em que pegava meu casaco por sugestão dela. – Não temos que supervisá-los para que façam as coisas de acordo?

- Harry – a vi rolar os olhos, nesse gesto tão ela –, creio que eles sabem o que fazem, além do que é de vital importância que saiamos e, de igual importância, que você venha comigo.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – Era surpreendente que em tão pouco tempo pudesse ser capaz de evitar as conversas de uma forma tão rápida, ao ponto de, inclusive, tirar de si ao mais centrado. Tanto havia eu perdido dela nos últimos meses?

-Vamos comprar tintas. – respondeu, ao fim.

- Tintas? Vamos comprar tintas?

- Sim, aquela coisa líquida colorida que serve para pintar coisas, como, por exemplo, paredes de casas.

- Sei o que é tinta, Hermione. – Creio que a única coisa que não mudou e não mudará, passem os séculos dos séculos, será minha reação ante seu tom de sabe-tudo. – Para que vamos comprar tinta, se você, gênio, deve conhecer algum feitiço para pintar?

- Harry, Harry, Harry... por que tem que buscar a solução para tudo na magia? Você é uma pessoa com capacidade suficiente para saber usar um pincel e um rolo. E possui duas mãos para usá-los. Tem a vantagem de conhecer dois mundos, o mágico e o trouxa; de não sentir-se perdido em nenhum deles. Além do mais, pense na satisfação que vai sentir quando terminar o trabalho e puder dizer que você fez sozinho, com suas mãos. Não queremos, tampouco, que dependa da magia para tudo e que se torne um inútil. E...

- Tá bom, ta bom. Já entendi a questão. – Decidi que o melhor era intervir e silenciá-la de uma vez, embora a idéia de calá-la de outra maneira me parecesse melhor. Eram muitos e bons argumentos, como se ela os houvesse pensado uma vez e outra, e os tivesse decorado...

Senti minha mente começar a trabalhar.

Ela nunca, bom, quase nunca, fazia coisas assim... repassar várias vezes os argumentos para me convencer; a mim parecia que os havia pensado para convencer-se a si mesma.

O que me levava a uma pergunta. Por que Hermione queria convencer-se de que era melhor comprar as tintas?

O que me levava à outra questão, que nesse caso era a primeira que havia formulado.

- Acaso você não conhece algum feitiço para pintar? – perguntei. Vi que ela cruzava os braços sobre o peito, desviava o rosto e torcia a boca.

- Eu... eu, bom, eu... não... não.

- Não conhece um feitiço? – interpretei seu tartamudeio, que de cara já era revelador. – De todas as pessoas, VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE um feitiço? Uau!

Vi que sacudia ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e que permanecia encarando o piso.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Não sabia se devia rir ou chorar. Era tão irrealista o fato de Hermione não saber algo, que eu me punha feliz ao saber que era a primeira pessoa que constatava isso; mas, por outro lado, era um pouco decepcionante, pois sempre acreditei que minha melhor amiga sabia tudo, ou, melhor, investigava tudo, já que ela sempre sabia o que devia responder.

- Claro que conheço um feitiço! – quase grunhiu na defensiva – É só que... bom, não sei como tirar pintura da varinha. Mas que eu conheço um feitiço para pintar, conheço.

Essa era minha garota! Sabia que não saber algo era muito difícil para ela, por isso ela sempre considerava todas as medidas necessárias para não ficar mal perante ninguém e nem a si mesma.

Ainda assim não pude evitar rir.

Era um dia brindado pelos deuses!

E Ron o estava perdendo!

Poderia haver coisa melhor?

******-00000-**  


Qual era o problema dele?

Por que tinha que rir assim de mim?

Pois que se danasse!

Podia fazer tudo só, não? Bem, que resolvesse isso ele sozinho. Minha dignidade já fora pisoteada, arrastada e desgrenhada mais do que jamais seria.

Era verdade que eu precisava dele para...

Mentira! Eu também podia fazer isso sozinha.

Estava ainda em tempo de poder contratar o número 48. Ele é que havia insistido nisso de Namorados Postiços, e no pagamento.

Pois bem, eu cancelaria o contrato, renunciaria... Dizia adeus, bye, ciao, sayonara... aloha.

Não queria voltar a ver Harry Potter jamais! JAMAIS!

E eu passando a noite em vigília, pensando em como decorar, remodelar ou arrumar sua estúpida casa – com o perdão de Sirius, que descanse em paz – para que, depois de dizer-lhe o que fazer, o desgraçado risse de mim.

Preferia pagar todos os galeões do mundo a um gigolô, a suportar as piadas do imbecil Potter!

Peguei meu casaco, meu gorro, o fulminei com o olhar – o muito desgraçado continuava rindo – ergui o queixo, me empinei tudo o que pude, dei meia volta e me dirigi para a porta.

Por mim, que Voldemort ressuscitasse dentre os mortos!

Potter podia ir ao... à loja de decoração!

- Não vá. – me disse, abraçando-me por trás, como o fez no trem, mas pude notar que continuava ainda com vontade de rir.

Tentei evitar que um tremor recorresse meu corpo, pois ainda tinha muito presente o que Harry fizera da vez em que me abraçou assim, e, para que mentir, eu adorei.

Ainda assim... Não me importava! Não me importava! Não me importava!

Por mim que beijasse onde quisesse.

Não me importava que fosse meu pescoço, meu cabelo... meus lábios... que beijasse o chão!

Não importava o fato de que eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de provar "esse não sei o que, mas eu gosto" dos seus lábios. Ele tinha sua... fama... encanto? Talvez... bem, pois eu tinha meu orgulho.

O qual não se comprava com beijos. Por mais excelentes, deliciosos e viciantes que fossem.

Tentei me safar, mas consegui apenas que me abraçasse mais forte e que enterrasse seu rosto no meu pescoço. Pude sentir como aspirava, como se cheirasse meu...

- Deus! Você cheira bem.

E isso foi...? Desde quando Harry me cheira? Melhor ainda, desde quando meu sabonete de camomila era perfume? Desde quando Harry prestava atenção ao meu cheiro, meu perfume, meu xampu?

Tanto faz... Meu orgulho não se dobra.

- Solte-me – demandei. Harry queria me conhecer, pois ensinaria uma faceta minha que ele não conhecia... bom, não de todo.

- Vamos, Hermione. Não se irrite.

- Não estou irritada. Apenas... apenas faça 'clic' e desapareça, sim? – Tentei me libertar de novo. – Tenho que fazer umas ligações.

- Para quem?

- Para o número 48.

- Não comece de novo! – me soltou e me fez encará-lo. – Disso já falamos até a exaustão. Não comece com essa de contratar o imbecil de número 48!

- Olha só quem fala de imbecis.

- Bem, não fique assim. Eu sinto. – Não poderia dizer se ele sabia o efeito que causava em mim o seu gesto de ovelha na iminência de morrer, pois a irritação se esfumou em dois segundos. – Por que eu tenho que ir escolher as tintas? Não havíamos combinado que você se encarregaria dessas coisas?

- Francamente, Harry! – Creio que deveria pensar em outra frase, essa já estava me cansando, além de ser velha e usada.- Esta é sua casa. Supõe-se que você deve gostar dela e que deve sentir-se cômodo nela, depois de tudo você vai passar aqui a maior parte da sua vida.

Como lamentaria essas palavras meia hora mais tarde!

De má vontade ele me acompanhou a comprar as tintas.

Não é muito dizer que a Via Crucis que fizemos da casa à loja de pintura foi todo um show.

E também algo muito revelador para mim.

Por todos os anos de amizade que nos uniam, e por todas as vezes que havíamos conversado, eu tinha uma idéia do que ele vivera com seus tios; mas estar ali, ao seu lado, vendo suas reações de menino de três anos ante ao que íamos vendo no caminho, e ouvindo-o falar das coisas que não fizera porque seus tios o tinham privado... a vontade, ou melhor, a necessidade de protegê-lo, de defendê-lo de tudo e de todos, de aliviar tudo isso que ele tinha, de fazê-lo feliz... se apoderou de mim.

Não como das vezes em que desejava salvá-lo dos perigos de vida ou morte aos quais enfrentava cada vez que virava a esquina... Era algo mais profundo... mais forte... mais especial.

Desejava que, estando vivo, já superado o mais difícil e assegurado seu futuro, ele pudesse ser feliz, viver as coisas das quais foi privado em sua infância, que pudesse ter uma vida feliz sendo apenas ele, e nada além de si mesmo.

E enquanto o vejo de soslaio admirar um cinema, com desejo e expectativa, prometo a mim mesma que o tempo em que estivermos juntos vou fazer com que Harry Potter viva o que não pode viver.

Esse otimismo e juramento passaram para o segundo plano quando entramos na loja de tintas.

Sabia e estava consciente de que eu tinha meu gênio e minha teimosia, como também sabia que ele tinha seu gênio e que era mais cabeça-dura que um burro cabeçudo...

Mas não esperava que essas duas qualidades surgissem entre latas e pincéis.

Havia discutido com Harry nesse dia mais vezes que o fizera em sete anos.

Desta vez o tema eram as cores.

Uma parte de mim, que por sinal não vai confessar nunca, nem que me pergunte Orlando Bloom em pessoa, sabia que Harry escolheria as cores de Griffyndor, vermelho e dourado.

O menino era tão pouco original!

Eu, obviamente, não pude resistir e optei pela minha cor preferida, o azul.

E assim começou. Quarenta e cinco minutos discutindo até que, por fim, chegamos a uma solução justa, equitativa e madura, sobretudo madura, graças a sermos duas pessoas racionais, inteligentes, grandes e maduras, sobretudo maduras.

Eu pintaria dois cômodos, a cozinha e um quarto que seria a biblioteca.

Ele pintaria os outros dois cômodos, a sala, o vestíbulo e um quarto que seria o local de lazer, entenda-se, destinado a só Deus sabe o que das coisas de Quiddich.

**-00000-**

Aparte a loucura e o caos reinante na que seria minha casa de estilo "Rústico" - por fim entendi a definição -, há que agregar que Hermione não falava comigo desde que saímos da loja de pintura...

Mas é que o meu enfado era válido... como ela se atrevia a sugerir que pintasse minha casa, MINHA CASA, de cor verde?

'Cores frias', as chamou o balconista. Entendia que ela preferisse o azul, pois era sua cor favorita pelo que pude me dar conta, mas verde... Verde! A cor das asquerosas serpentes... ou seja...

Chegamos a um estúpido acordo que faria que minha casa parecesse um arco-íris e, como se fosse pouco, ela se negou em absoluto a me dizer o feitiço para pintar mais rápido.

Onde estava a sua alma nobre e sua boa vontade?

Acaso ela não se dava nem uma ligeira idéia dos muitos quartos que havia na casa e, obviamente, a quantidade de paredes?

- Sou uma bruxa, não uma monja. – Foi sua mordaz resposta quando lhe perguntei o feitiço.

E agora, neste preciso momento, ela se encontrava pintando a parede às minhas costas, posto que a senhorita já havia terminado de pintar sua parte.

Eu, enquanto isso, tentava não pensar em como pareceriam as paredes verdes e azuis em contraste com as brancas – sugestão do balconista, por causa disso de combinação e outras coisas – e vermelhas que eu pintava.

Apesar de que, agora que penso e analiso melhor, as combinações que Hermione propôs não estavam de todo mal; se não fosse pelo sentimento de repulsa para com tudo que diz respeito a Slytherin me sair de forma natural, teria escolhido as combinações que ela propunha.

Foi estranho, mas não pude evitar comparar as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida, uma mais que outra, sei muito bem quem é a que vale mais.

- Ginny teria escolhido os tons rosas – foi mais uma frase de repulsão, entre os verdes e azuis e os rosas e arroxeados... mas ainda assim me arrependi de pensar em voz alta quando senti umas gotas de água me salpicando as costas.

Talvez eu tenha cara mas estúpido não sou: é quase impossível – acreditei que magia não existia, vejam – que chova dentro de casa, então o que me salpicara foi a pintura.

Ah, como sou esperto!

- Ops... – me disse minha amiga, com seu melhor sorriso, esse que praticamente dizia: _Se vão começar a falar coisinhas más de mim, mando todos pelos ares e digo que não fui eu..._

- O que acha que está fazendo? – perguntei irritado, bom... nem tanto, jamais pude sentir raiva dela. Era apenas para aparentar.

- Eu só sacudi meu rolo. – seu tom era tão falsamente inocente que dava medo.

- Pois tenha mais cuidado para onde o sacode... – a reprovei.

- E você tome mais cuidado com o que diz. Se preferia as tonalidades rosáceas ou ajuda com outra cor era apenas dizer, você teve mais de uma oportunidade no dia para fazê-lo.

- Não comece outra vez. Foi só um comentário, nada mais. Pensei em voz alta.

- Então, cuidado com o que pensa.

- Você tem que ficar irritada o tempo todo? – a reprovei – Já pedi desculpas, deixei que fizesse o que quisesse e pintasse como quisesse minha casa, ajudo-a com seus problemas... e ainda assim você fica temperamental... Por que não liga para o tele-centro e compra um amigo?

Quando vou aprender a manter minha boca fechada?

A última coisa que vi foi o movimento da mão de Hermione sacudindo seu rolo antes que minha cara se enchesse de tinta.

Minha veia maquiavélica e desejosa de vingança saiu aos borbotões e, sem sequer refletir sobre as conseqüências - como sujar as paredes que estivera pintando nas últimas duas horas – sacudi meu rolo também e a salpiquei de tinta.

- Como se atreve? – gritou, ao tempo em que limpava o rosto. Tenho ótima pontaria. – Você me pagará por isso, Potter! – gritou, e assim uma guerra de tintas começou.

Cada vez que as gotas de tintas, jorros às vezes, se estatelavam na cara de ambos a irritação diminuía e, pouco a pouco, as risadas foram se estendendo por toda a casa.

Nunca eu fizera algo assim, as vezes que cheguei a pintar a casa dos Dursley, tia Petúnia me deixava sem comer um dia por cada gosta de tinta que caísse no piso. Então, poder estar ali brincando, rindo... vivendo ao lado dela... foi incrível.

Foi questão de tempo para que os elfos se unissem às risadas que compartíamos Hermione e eu, ambos agora na cor vermelha.

- Olha só o que você fez. – me disse, tentando soar em tom de reprovação, mas com um enorme sorriso na cara, desses pelos quais daria minha vida para ver sempre.

- Toda uma obra de arte. – me aproximei para vê-la melhor. – Não há dúvida de que ganhei.

- Há! – disse, desafiante. – Fui eu que ganhei.

- Permita-me refutar isso, senhorita Granger. É você quem está total e completamente vermelha. Pintei-a até o cabelo. – Tomei uma mecha de seu cabelo para mostrar. – Questão de estratégia.

- Ah! Você se acha muito esperto?

- E muito bonito.

- E humilde. – pousou suas mãos em meu peito para se colocar na ponta dos pés e poder me ver diretamente nos olhos.

- Se esquece do 'atraente' – tomei-a pela cintura e abaixei o rosto para ficar a sua altura.

- E egocêntrico – suas mãos estavam em meu pescoço e brincavam com meu cabelo.

- Mas atraente.

- Esperto, humilde, egocêntrico e... – ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu – atraente.

- Sim, esse sou eu, e assim me amam.

- Quem?

- Você.

E nos beijamos. Por fim.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Terceiro capítulo saindo! Com alguns vários dias de atraso, de acordo com meu cronograma mas ao menos vivo e inteiro!

Espero que tenham se divertido com a leitura, tanto quanto eu em traduzir!

Até o próximo capítulo - que, esperamos, venha mais cedo!

Ósculos e Amplexos!

Inna Puchkin


	4. Capítulo 4

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21** (fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**4**

- Desculpe. – disse pela décima vez a décima pessoa que quase me arremessou adiante em minha apressada corrida para chegar ao número doze de Grimmauld Place.

Havia se passado mais ou menos trinta e seis horas desde a guerra de tintas entre Harry e eu, e o beijo trocado.

Foi tão... irreal e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo, tão similar ao primeiro que nos demos no trem quando toda essa loucura começou, tão intenso e alucinante, com "esse não sei o que mas eu gosto" de Harry multiplicado, que me joguei com tudo e por tudo. Dessa vez não houve ninguém que fingisse pigarrear para nos interromper, então pude me dedicar a saborear Harry a vontade, e me perder no mar de sensações que meu amigo me provocava cada vez que sua língua brincava com a minha ou quando mordia meu lábio inferior. E, por Júpiter, Mercúrio e Marte, que ele também desfrutou. Não a toa segurou meu rosto pelas duas vezes que tentei me separar enquanto murmurava sobre meus lábios "só um pouco mais".

O único problema era que, desde o meu muito particular ponto de vista, as coisas estavam saindo de controle. O fato de nos beijarmos, que consistia uma de minhas maiores preocupações e a principal razão pela qual me negava a aceitar que meu amigo fosse meu namorado postiço, era, na falta de palavra melhor, tão natural e de forma tão espontânea que dava medo.

Não se supunha que tudo isso de beijinhos e abraçozinhos era só para enganar minha prima? Por que, então, nos beijávamos a cada instante – veja, não é que me queixe – e não somente nos limitávamos a fazê-lo diante de Melina? Era apenas prática e nada mais?

- Desculpe. – disse e mostrei minha linda língua à décima primeira pessoa, que por sinal mandou um "oi" para minha mãe.

Não entendo por que se incomodavam tanto, se os empurrões eram a coisa mais normal nas ruas de Londres, sobretudo se é meio-dia da segunda-feira. Quiçá, se deva ao fato de eu estar carregando uma caixa tamanho família cheia de "objetos decorativos", leia-se quadros, plantas, bonequinhos de porcelana, plantas, abajures, plantas, cortinas, plantas, vasos, plantas, uma coisa e outra para a cozinha e plantas.

Me encantam as plantas!

Além do mais, a revista número um da decoração de interiores "Deco-House" disse, no parágrafo um da primeira seção, que: "... se você quer dar um toque de vida, sofisticação e calidez no seu lar, não há nada melhor que as plantas ou flores, dependendo do lugar e da sua preferência...". De forma que aqui estava eu, com minha caixa tamanho família e com meu bosque particular, caminhando e repartindo empurrões por toda a Londres.

Só esperava que ao chegar não fizesse el enojo de mi vida.

Para nosso azar, ou, ao menos, o meu, o domingo havia transcorrido, e, segundo meus pais, esse era um dia único e exclusivamente familiar, sair de casa sequer podia me passar pela mente.

Uma vez ou outra tentei erguer a mão e pedir licença, apesar da expressão de meu pai, que, por sinal, desde que cheguei do colégio, não faz mais que morder os lábios e comprimir os dedos. Como se eu não soubesse que ele morria de vontade de saber como, quando e onde eu havia conseguido um namorado e, claro, quem era o aludido? Sem dúvida não iria pedir permissão para vê-lo sem que a família inteira ficasse a par, graças à destreza de minha mãe adquirida com o celular e os e-mails.

Como era de se esperar, Harry ficou histérico. A primeira nota que mandou via coruja – a pobre Hedwig fez uma viagem Express – estava cheia de preocupação e desculpas:

_Hermione,_

_Onde você está? Está bem? Não aconteceu nada de ruim? Já passa das onze e você não chega... continua chateada por causa da pintura? Em verdade, eu sinto muito e você está fazendo um bom trabalho com minha "Casa Arco-Íris". Querida, me perdoe. Embora você estivesse linda toda vermelha. Bom, você é linda sempre._

_Mil desculpas._

_Harry._

_P.S.: Realmente está bem?_

Obviamente tive que enviar meio metro de pergaminho cheio de explicações a respeito do porquê de eu não poder ir e sobre meu "Domingo familiar", e as conseqüências que ocasionaria se me ausentasse. Mandei outro tanto, com as instruções que devia seguir para poder continuar com o trabalho de remodelação. O fato de eu não ir não queria dizer que ele tivesse que suspender as atividades, afinal era sua casa, não minha.

A segunda nota que me enviou – insisto, pobre coruja - carecia de desculpas e as reclamações começavam a se fazer presentes:

_Isso de "viva a família" eu entendo, acredite-me, e não sabe quanta inveja eu tenho._

_Mas por que não permite sua mãe deixar aos demais da sua família de sobreaviso? Você já tem um namorado bastante valente, esperto e bonito, do qual se valer. Acaso tem vergonha de dizer que eu sou seu namorado, postiço, mas ainda assim namorado? Ou acha que seus pais não gostam de mim?_

_E que demônios você quer dizer com eu ter que transformar os móveis da sala, reparar os armários dos quartos, pintar o corredor, lavar os azulejos dos três banheiros e a cozinha, remover o papel-tapete das escadas, lustrar o gradil, separar os pratos, panelas e frigideiras que sirvam, fazer uma lista de itens para despensa e acondicionar um quarto de lavagem?_

_Supõe-se, senhorita, que você deva que me ajudar. Acha que tenho dez mãos?_

_Harry._

Depois que expliquei que eram algumas das atividades que restavam pendentes, e que jurasse e perjurasse que eu não tinha vergonha de que ele fosse meu namorado postiço, e que o mais provável seria que minha família lhe desse um carro por ser o suficientemente valente por sair comigo, chegou uma terceira nota e uma quarta e uma quinta...

_Sinceramente, não sei de onde você tira isso de que sou bom com transformações. Mas vou fazer o possível para que os móveis fiquem bons._

_Qual foi mesmo o feitiço que você disse para remover o papel-tapete? Por que não fazer melhor e você vem e me ajuda?_

_Harry_

_P.S: Harry Potter não se faz responsável pelas conseqüências de seus atos, feitiços e/ou transformações._

De todo coração esperava que as coisas estivessem bem, não queria perder o dia corrigindo tudo que Harry fez ontem.

Não é que eu desconfiasse da sua magia ou das capacidades que meu amigo possui, o que ocorre é que ele tem outra classe de habilidades e isso de decoração e conserto não entravam na lista.

Mas, se tudo estivesse bem, hoje me dedicaria a dar esse toquezinho de lar à mansão, esse que se consegue com os detalhes – por isso estou carregando minha caixa -, e poderia me encarregar da cozinha e do meu plano "Viva a vida louca, Potter".

**-0000000-**

Deus, que ela não me mate, que não me mate!

- Calma, Potter. Respira. – me digo antes de parar de levitar a poltrona ocre que acabava de transformar, para poder ir abrir a porta.

Pode ser que ela não goste dos móveis semi-novos que fiz ontem, mas não vai se queixar do brilho que obtive no gradil; depois de tudo sou um experto nisso de limpar e esfregar com trapos, meus tios praticamente me bancaram a carreira de "Tira-Pó" em um prestigiado colégio de Priver Drive, sob a atenta supervisão da diretora, melhor dizendo, capataz, Petunia Dursley.

Praticamente suando abri a porta e...

Só porque sei que o Natal é dentro de cinco dias e que faltam meses para que a primavera chegue, e que se necessita de um nível de magia muito avançada para poder criar um ecossistema, soube que era Hermione aquela que se encontrava atrás daquele... bosque?

- Olá, posso entrar? – ouvi sua voz e tentei ver sua cara entre tanta ramaria.

- Quantas vezes devo dizer que você não precisa chamar à porta? – sorri, depois de tudo era engraçado poder ver apenas seu olho e parte de seu nariz por entre as folhas. – Por que está carregando um bosque?

- Não exagere, são apenas umas poucas plantas. – Uma vez dentro, deixou a caixa no chão e, enquanto tirava o casaco, me deu um beijo de bom dia. – Fez tudo o que eu disse?

- O melhor que eu pude.

E essa era a mais pura verdade.

Ontem foi um dia de louco para mim.

Primeiro, me bate um desespero quase beirando a histeria, porque os minutos se passavam e ela não chegava. Perguntas me vinham à cabeça como: estará irritada?, ainda continua vermelha?, tão ruim foi o beijo?, que, por certo, me encantou. O que me levava a mais perguntas: era normal querer beijar sua amiga a cada instante?, era possível que os beijos se convertessem em vício?, por que ela tinha gosto de ambrosia?... Que demônios estava acontecendo?

Depois da fase "dúvidas", a fase "preocupação" fez sua entrada, e para não passar por essa etapa, a que, por sinal, conhecia muito bem, decidi enviar-lhe uma carta.

Sua resposta foi de grande ajuda para tranqüilizar meus nervos e arrancar os cabelos da minha leseira.

Ela queria que eu fizesse as transformações e os reparos restantes!

As transformações, EU!

O que se supunha que ela fazia nas aulas que não se dera conta de que em se tratando de transformações e eu, quanto mais longe melhor?

Hermione definitivamente não era tão observadora como nos fazia crer.

Que seja!

Para mim, apenas o fazia para nos esfregar na cara o quão boa era na dita matéria, pois embora ambas negassem, todo o colégio sabia que Hermione era a preferida de McGonagall.

O que me leva ao meu estado atual de nervosismo. Conhecendo Hermione como conhecia, se as coisas não saiam exatamente como ela pediu... Dilúvio! A Primeira Guerra Mundial é apenas uma partida de xadrez comparada com a batalha que se formaria sobre você se a desobedecesse. Para maior informação, por favor, consultar Ron Weasley, especialista no tema.

Assim, lendo suas ordens, quase que com lupa, me pus a trabalhar. Cabe frisar que li, ha! Não à toa as combinações das cores eram geniais, a meu ver, claro. Se bem que me tomou metade do dia para poder entender essa coisa de escala, onde o 60 era para a cor mais clara, o 30 para a intermediária, e o 10 para a mais intensa, e que era possível utilizar em detalhes como uma almofada, um abajur, jarro... Se agregarmos a isso o fato de que, para mim, todos eram vermelhos, amarelos e laranjas (escolha dela), a coisa ficou complicada. Para começar, qual era mais intenso? O vermelho ou o amarelo? Qual é o mais claro? O amarelo ou o laranja? E se coloco o verde? De onde saiu o café? Por que a parede está cinza?

Obviamente, após meus experimentos, em que praticamente me converti em um decorador de categoria, os quartos que me competiam arrumar estavam prontos para se habitar. Os quartos de Hermione eu não pude ver, já que minha amiga ardilosa os havia fechado a chave. Não confiava que eu os deixasse com as cores que ela havia escolhido.

- Oh, por Deus! Oh, por Deus! Oh, por Deus! – exclamou ao entrar na sala. – Isso esta incrível. Wow. Eu... Deus!

E eu me preocupando!

Hermione, de uma forma ou de outra, sempre engenhou as situações de modo a me fazer pensar e raciocinar as coisas, para levar com calma algumas e para me apressar em outras. De algum modo ela me faz valorar o que faço, dispõe as coisas, ainda não sei de que forma, para me dizer sempre o que devo e preciso ouvir. Ela me repreende quando considera que é necessário fazê-lo. É a primeira a chorar por minhas tragédias, rir de minhas piadas e me felicitar por meus êxitos. Posso contar com o fato de que ela sempre estará ao pé do canhão, ao meu lado direito não importa que um furacão ou um terremoto nos sacudam. Ela sempre estará na primeira fila. A meu lado. Apoiando-me.

Esta vez não foi exceção.

Talvez eu tenha duvidado um pouco, mas ao ver sua reação ante minhas habilidades de decorador... ao não dizer nada das paredes pintadas de vermelho, as poltronas na cor ocre – alterei um pouco o amarelo -, uma e outra almofada laranja. Ao ver as cortinas... Ao ver o brilho em seus olhos e esse sorriso que diz "Parabéns, Harry. Estou orgulhosa de você". Senti que não importava se não me outorgavam o prêmio de "Decorador do Ano". Esse sorriso e essa reação de orgulho e surpresa eram o melhor prêmio.

- O bom é que você gostou.

- Está brincando? – me perguntou, ainda com um sorriso adornando seu rosto. – Ficou ótimo... só falta algo.

- O que?

- Um segundo.

Observei-a sair rumo ao vestíbulo, decerto já pintado, pegar sua caixa, essa que inclui o bosque, e retornar a minha nova sala remodelada.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei ao ver que, literalmente, submergia dentro do bosque.

- Apenas tornando isto mais acolhedor.

Pelas seguintes horas nos dedicamos a fazer a casa acolhedora. A pôr um quadro aqui, uma planta acolá, um arranjo de flores sobre a mesa de centro, uma fotografia de meus pais em uma prateleira...

A mim me coube "acolher" os quartos do andar de cima, esses que estiveram fechados, enquanto que ela se encarregava da cozinha. Eu queimando os neurônios pensando em qual feitiço utilizou, e ela tão somente usou a chave.

Tinha que admitir que os quartos estavam ótimos. Por muito verdes, lilases e azuis que estivessem, com as coisinhas que ela trouxera pareciam ainda melhor.

- Onde vou colocar você? – perguntei a uma vasilha cor esmeralda. Olhei-a tão fixamente que, por um momento, pensei que me responderia. Menos mal que não o fez, porque não queria gastar todo meu dinheiro pagando um psicanalista.

- AHHHHHHHH!

Bem, graças a semelhante grito, não tinha que me preocupar onde colocar a vasilha, agora que ela descansava comodamente feita em pedaços no chão.

- AHHHHHHH!

O segundo grito me tirou de meu transe e luto pela vasilha. Saí correndo, desci as escadas de três em três degraus, e em tempo recorde estava de pé na cozinha.

- O que... o que houve?! – perguntei ao chegar. –Você está bem?!

Hermione estava de pé diante do que reconheci ser um rádio trouxa, o apontava com seu dedo ao tempo em que fazia uma careta com a boca e se cristalizavam os olhos.

- Ele fez algo a você? Está enfeitiçado?! – Hermione continuava numa espécie de transe, os lábios começavam a tremer. – Por Deus! Diga-me de uma vez por todas o que se passa! – lhe exigi, sacudindo-a pelos ombros, estava muito espantado, jamais a vira assim. – Responde! Maldita seja! – praticamente gritei a última frase, e ao parecer foi meu tom de voz que a tirou de sua divagação.

- Quer se calar? Não posso ouvir.

Ou seja! Eu morrendo de susto e me preocupando com ela e ela me cala.

- Hermione... – lhe disse, segundo eu mesmo em tom ameaçador – Vai me explicar o porq...

- O QUE?! EM FEVEREIRO! Filhos de uma pu...! – depois do susto que me fez saltar por semelhante grito, tive que arregalar os olhos ante o vocabulário bastante extenso de minha amiga. – COMO SE ATREVEM?! FEVEREIRO!... VIRÃO EM FEVEREIRO! Eu os mato! – dito isso se jogou sobre o gravador, afortunadamente a interceptei no caminho e a segurei pela cintura, evitando assim que cometesse um crime.

- Com prazer a ajudo, se me disser quem você quer matar.

- Acaso está surdo? – me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Com seus gritos, como quer que eu escute? – me defendi. Ela me olhou fixamente e antes que pudesse falar pus um dedo nos seus lábios. – Agora respire profundamente e me diga quem vem em fevereiro que você quer matar?

- Maroon5.

- Quem? – Creio que a amizade com Luna começava a afeta-la.

- Maroon5, meu grupo de música trouxa favorito – respondeu mais calma. – Estou há um ano esperando que venham para ir ao seu show e, quando o fazem, eles vêm em...

- Fevereiro.

- Aham. E eu estou no colégio. Como se presume que vou vê-los se estou na escola? – Outra vez a careta e outra vez o tremor de seus lábios. Eu teria rido do quão linda e graciosa parecia assim, mas não queria que despejasse sua fúria em mim.

- Gosta tanto assim deles?

- Oh, sim! – seus olhos se iluminaram e um sorriso surgiu em sua face. – São fenomenais! Sua música é contagiante e bem agitada e o vocalista... Hmmm, está no ponto... – pôs uma cara sonhadora. Estava me dando vontade de conhecer ao dito vocalista. O que ele teria que eu não...? – Se o visse - Hermione continuou – seria capaz de gritar: Adam, me faz um filho!... É uma delícia!

QUE?!

Hermione... ela... queria um filho com...?

Ohhh, sim!

Eu, Harry Potter, iria conhecer ao dito imbecil capaz de obter risinhos tontos e suspiros da MINHA Namorada Postiça. Quem ele achava que era? E que direito tinha?

Uma delícia... Faça-me um filho!... E uma merda!

- Ei! – Hermione me chamou e me distraiu de pensar nas possíveis formas de matar esse sujeito de rosto X com o qual minha amiga queria ter um filho. Depois de tudo, há cinco minutos o queria morto e a todos seus comparsas. - Escuta. Essa é uma de minhas músicas favoritas.

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e foi crescendo conforme a canção avançava. Talvez se devesse ao fato de que eu acabava de conhecer duas coisas novas da minha Namorada Postiça e melhor amiga: seu grupo musical e música favoritos. Ou talvez, a reação do meu sorriso se devesse ao fato de estar vendo como Hermione dançava e cantava a todo pulmão. Muito devagar ela se aproximou de mim, tomou minhas mãos e me fez dançar e cantar com ela.

Não sabia a letra, mas o ritmo era contagiante. Logo nos encontramos dançando muito parecido a como o faziam em um filme que minha tia Petunia nunca se cansava de ver, se chamava "Embalos de Sábado a Noite" ou algo assim.

Foram três minutos aproximadamente, mas até agora jamais me sentira assim: livre, feliz. Normal.

Era por que Voldemort não existia?

Era pelo ambiente?

Era por Hermione e sua recém descoberta personalidade?

Não sei. Mas iria averiguar.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Finalmente o quarto capítulo! E aí, curtiram? Eu me diverti relendo algumas situações enquanto traduzia!

A propósito, espero que as adaptações textuais tenham facilitado a compreensão dos pensamentos randômicos que ora Harry ora Hermione despejam apressadamente (e graciosamente). Não reviso as traduções que faço, portanto se encontrarem um ou outro deslize gramatical ou digitacional, peço que o relevem. Uma outra hora, eu repagino. ;)

Torçam para que o próximo episódio da 'saga' não demore muito! Toda energia positiva é bem vinda! :)

Até breve, então! - com as bençãos de Cher!

Inna Puchkin


	5. Capítulo 5

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

******Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**5**

- Ao trabalho. – disse-me a mim mesma, assim que dobrei as mangas de minha blusa e, soltando um suspiro, tirei da minha caixa o rádio que trouxera de minha casa. Sintonizei uma de minhas estações prediletas, e, enquanto cantava uma de minhas favoritas canções do **Green Day**, me dispus a arrumar a cozinha.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Bulevard of the Broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one_

_And I walk alone_

Não quero dizer que Harry não possa arrumá-la, eu acabava de ver que meu melhor amigo tinha um dom inato para essa coisa de decoração; era porque simplesmente seus tios o haviam tratado como empregado e cozinheiro particular durante todo o tempo que viveu com eles e, nessas condições, não achava que fosse prudente deixá-lo ficar na cozinha; além do mais não queria que começasse a criticar meus gostos decorativos. É que talvez tenha exagerado um pouco ao comprar não apenas um jogo de mesa, aventais, panos de cozinha, e aparelhagem – ou como deva se chamar todo o conjunto de panelas e frigideiras, na cor vermelha, algumas com um toque de amarelo. Não queremos que o patrão se irrite.

_- Temos uma notícia que provavelmente alegre o dia de todos os nossos ouvintes, mas, sobretudo, dos fãs deste talentoso grupo americano, o qual recentemente lançou no mercado seu novo disco – _ouvi o locutor dizer -_ ... do qual se desprende um dos mais simples, que pessoalmente me encanta... _ - me desespera que falem tanto e que não ponham música, como se nos interessassem suas preferências! Olhei enfadada para o rádio - _Queridos amigos… Maroon5 visita Londres!_

- Ahhhhhhhh!

- _Como sabem, este fabuloso grupo intérprete de êxitos como "This love" e "She will be love" vem a Londres…_

- Ahhhhhh!

Não soube quando foi que comecei a hiperventilar. Essa era a notícia mais incrível que havia recebido na minha vida. Da vez anterior que estiveram aqui não pude vê-los, já que seus shows aconteciam justo quando eu estava no colégio e existia mais de uma razão que me impediam de realizar meu desejo. Em primeiro lugar, não podia sair assim, sem mais nem menos, do colégio; segundo, sou humana e tenho debilidades, mas tampouco sou tão cruel para deixar meus amigos, sobretudo Harry, quando um psicopata anda em seu encalço; e, por último, supondo que fugisse do colégio, que esquecesse de Voldemort e de tudo o mais... Não tinha dinheiro! Havia comprado um livro de transfigurações avançadas, e se colocamos dessa forma... Malditas sejam as transfigurações! Em última análise, eu queria vê-las só daqui a dois anos.

Minha respiração continuava agitada, enquanto aguardava que dissessem a data - _O grupo confirmou sua visita às terras inglesas em uma coletiva de imprensa realizada na terça-feira passada... – _Eu estava tão concentrada nos sons que me cercavam que não me passaram despercebidos uns passos ressoando nas escadas e, em seguida, algo pesado golpear o chão, mas era mais importante para mim o que o locutor estava por dizer, então me limitei a roer as unhas. Estava à beira da histeria, e meus olhos começavam a se cristalizar, não sabia se de emoção ou de desespero, quando de pronto escutei Harry me perguntando algo que me soou a "O que... o que se passa?!". Parecia um pouco estranho, então lhe prestei um pouco de atenção, embora sem apartar de todo meus sentidos daquilo pelo que estava esperando – Você está bem?! – essa pergunta eu entendi e simplesmente apontei para o rádio.

_- A coletiva ocorreu em um hotel em Nova York... – _"Maldito seja esse homem que não pode informar o mais importante! De que me serve saber onde se realizou a estúpida conferência de imprensa?"

- Ele fez algo a você? Está enfeitiçada? – Harry começou a falar quem sabe de que feitiço, eu simplesmente queria que me deixasse ouvir e que esse idiota do rádio dissesse quando e onde. Apenas quando e onde. – Por Deus, me diga de uma vez por todas o que ocorre?! – de repente Harry me sacudiu pelos ombros e o fitei franzindo o cenho – Responda-me, maldita seja! – praticamente gritou a última parte e isso, sim, me incomodou.

- Você quer calar a boca? Não posso ouvir. – "Ou seja, só um pouco de silêncio! Era pedir muito?"

- Hermione.. – começou a falar outra vez – Você quer me explicar o por... – estava a ponto de lançar um feitiço para que fechasse o bicho quando...

- _Está super confirmadíssimo que Maroon5 chega em Londres no próximo mês de Fevereiro._

- QUE?! EM FEVEREIRO! Filhos de uma...! – Gritei. Há doze meses, doze! E lhes ocorre vir exatamente quando estou no colégio. – COMO SE ATREVEM?! FEVEREIRO!... VIRÃO EM FEVEREIRO! Eu os mato! – me joguei sobre o rádio, pronta para matar a quem quiser que fosse que estivesse na cabine, quando Harry me segurou pela cintura.

- Com prazer a ajudo, se me dizer quem quer matar.

- Acaso está surdo? – lhe perguntei, irritada, frustrada e até certo ponto decepcionada.

- Com seus gritos, como quer que eu escute? – me disse. Olhei-o fixamente. Realmente era surdo? Estava a ponto de falar quando pôs um de seus dedos em meus lábios – Agora, respire profundamente e diga-me: quem vem em fevereiro que você quer matar?

- Maroon5 – disse após respirar e contar até dez.

- Quem? – Confirmado! Harry Potter é surdo!

- Maroon5, meu grupo musical trouxa favorito. – lhe expliquei – Há um ano estou esperando que venham para ir ao seu show e quando o fazem, vem em...

- Fevereiro?

- Aham. E eu estou no colégio. Como se presume que vou vê-los se estou na escola? – Fiz uma careta com a boca; sei que parecia boba, mas o que posso fazer? Adorava os rapazes.

- Gosta tanto assim deles?

- Oh, sim! – disse com mais emoção do que pretendia. - São fenomenais! Sua música é contagiante e bem agitada e o vocalista... Hmmm, está no ponto... – soltei um suspiro com tão só imaginá-lo. "Seu rosto, sua voz... Desejaria que cantasse ao meu ouvido." – Se o visse – disse a Harry, após divagar - seria capaz de gritar: Adam, me faz um filho! E de me atirar de onde estivesse na intenção de chegar ao palco e comê-lo a beijos. É uma delícia! – suspirei derrotada. Viriam em fevereiro! E eu, que já havia comprado uma calcinha na cor "machuque-me a retina!", apenas para ser jogada no momento em que cantassem "This love"; enfim, devia ser obra do destino, ou talvez de algum bruxo que não goste de mim, mas fato é que meu show, calcinha e gravidez terão que esperar. De repente umas notas captaram minha atenção e imediatamente soube de que música se tratava. Foi inevitável e muito a meu pesar sorri.

- Ei! – chamei Harry, que estava no país das iguanas – Essa é uma de minhas favoritas. – informei e subi o volume.

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Dois passos à esquerda, aplauso, dois passos à direita, aplauso, dois passos para trás, ergue as mãos sobre a cabeça e as gira.

Minha coreografia era muito simples e idiota mas ainda assim era bastante divertida; pensei que, talvez, Harry riria de mim e da minha dança, ou que, ao menos, se negaria a cantar, em nosso caso uivar (nossos dotes vocais não eram tão bons), comigo, mas foi todo o contrário. De fato, Harry não teve problemas em acompanhar meus passos e, incluso, adicionou uns novos e fez o intento de cantar, no princípio mal falando, mas a timidez durou escassos segundos e lá pelo final da canção ao menos sabia a parte do coro.

Foi o destino que quis que a seguinte música a inundar a casa fosse **Girldfriend**, de **Avril Lavigne**, outra de minhas cantoras favoritas, e como boa fã, já perdida a vergonha, cantasse e dançasse a música para Harry, que, ao invés de inibir-se, muito prazerosamente e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, tomou assento na poltrona e desfrutou do espetáculo, soltando de vez em quando uma e outra gargalhada, produto da letra e, claro, de minha patética tentativa de dançar igual a Avril.

(Hey, hey você, você

Sua namorada não me agrada

De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum

Creio que você precisa de uma nova

Hey, hey você, você

Eu poderia ser a sua namorada)

(Hey, hey você, você

Sei que você gosta de mim

De forma alguma, de forma alguma

Não, não é um segredo

Hey, hey você, você

Quero ser sua namorada)

- E isso foi o que? – perguntou Harry, depois que deixei de brincar e mexer meus quadris por toda a sala e parte da cozinha; hei de confessar que vontade não me faltou de subir na barra e fazer ali meu show. Harry havia me tomado pelas mãos e me feito sentar sobre seus joelhos, quer dizer, a horcajadas.

- Avril Lavigne e sua música Girlfriend.

- Outra de suas favoritas?

- Sim – lhe respondi e espontaneamente, como quase tudo desde que esta loucura começou, tomei sua face e o beijei.

**-0000000-**

Quando me inteirei que era um bruxo, Hagrid, o guardião da floresta do colégio, meu ex professor, e também um bom amigo, me levou ao banco dos bruxos, onde me mostrou que meus pais haviam deixado uma pequena fortuna para mim; desde então, e apenas no mundo mágico, todas e cada uma de minhas coisas sempre foram novas e, Graças a Merlin, não tive pedir nada a meus tios.

Uns anos mais tarde, e em meio a uma tragédia, o então diretor de minha escola, Dumbledore, me disse que Sirius Black (o melhor amigo de meu pai, meu padrinho, e o último membro da família Black – a qual, por certo, fora muito importante no mundo mágico), me nomeara herdeiro universal de todos os seus bens, os quais consistiam em: um elfo meio ranzinza e de quem, não há muito tempo, havia conquistado a lealdade; uma casa em Londres, da qual acabava de tomar posse e remodelar; e, por último, toda a fortuna Black. E quando digo toda é toda, meu padrinho, como já disse, era o último que restava dessa dinastia, razão pela qual herdou o dinheiro de seus pais e do seu irmão. Ao morrer, Sirius legou tudo isso a mim, consequentemente se com a fortuna de meus pais era meio rico, com a dos Black era RICO completo.

Portanto, tendo dinheiro suficiente para passar uns quantos anos coçando a barriga tranquilamente, idéia que foi descartada rapidamente por Hermione, que me veio com uma choradeira enjoativa sobre a satisfação de ganhar seu dinheiro por seus próprios meios, decidi que se não podia coçar minha barriga, ao menos usaria um pouquinho daquele dinheiro para melhorar meu aspecto. Depois de tudo ninguém pode ir à casa da sua "namorada postiça" conhecer seus "postiços sogros" e a sua "postiça família política", vestindo os trapos do Dudley, por mais que Hermione não se importasse.

Então aqui estávamos, na manhã seguinte depois de o Karaokê de Grimmauld Place fechar suas portas, em um centro comercial, com umas tantas sacolas de roupa minimizadas e enfeitiçadas, guardadas nos bolsos de nossos casacos, saindo de uma pista de patinação no gelo.

- Tira essa cara – me disse Hermione, colocando-se diante de mim, com seu, para mim desconhecido e deslumbrante, sorriso zombeteiro. – Já te disse que é Karma.

- Que Karma o caralho! Esse gelo – apontei para a pista que já estava as nossas costas – estava muito duro e os patins estavam com defeito.

- Os pobres patins não têm nada a ver – se dirigiu a mim como se eu tivesse três anos –, além do mais foi a primeira vez que você patinava...

- Ok, mas a primeira vez que subi em uma vassoura me escolheram para o time de...

- Sim, mas isso não é voar, e sim patinar. Você é bom no ar e eu sou boa no gelo.

- Mas...

- Ninguém pode ser bom em tudo – seu sorriso aumentou, se possível, ainda mais.

- Claro, você diz isso porque patina com a graça de uma bailarina...

- Obrigado, querido – pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e me beijou perto dos lábios, eu, como quem não quer nada, me abaixei, digo, para facilitar as coisas; embora esse gesto não tenha diminuído minha frustração.

- ... enquanto eu tenho o traseiro todo molhado e frio.

- Karma, tudo é questão de Karma.

Reclamei um pouco mais sobre meu traseiro molhado e por estar frio, assim como dos desígnios do Karma e do fato de que não fosse um bom patinador, até que Hermione praticamente me arrastou até uma 'Saída de Emergência', onde, com um movimento rápido e preciso de varinha, deixou minha calça tal como estava há uma hora antes, novinha, e o meu traseiro enxuto e quentinho.

- E agora o que fazemos? – perguntei, após vagarmos um pouco pela praça e eu comprar uma gravata que combinava com a camisa que seria a escolhida para conhecer meus "sogros postiços".

- Que tal um filme? – respondeu, parando em frente à entrada do cinema e, por conseguinte, da bilheteira.

- Tudo bem. Mas descartamos "Indiana Jones", "88 minutos", "Iron man", "Verdades que matam" e "Nárnia", por mais fantástico que seja esse mundo. Nada de guerras, super heróis, ameaças de morte e/ou assassinatos. Minha vida já teve mais que o suficiente – expliquei. Afinal, quem quer assistir a um filme onde plasmem tudo o que aconteceu? Com todo respeito aos escritores mas, sinceramente, eles não fazem idéia do que é viver uma guerra, receber uma ameaça de morte, nem ver como matam as pessoas. E quanto a salvar o mundo... Como se fosse tão simples! – Isso, então, significa que nos sobra "O Melhor Amigo da Noiva".

Esperei cerca de trinta segundos que Hermione me desse sua opinião, mas nada. Temendo que ela tivesse partido, olhei para meu lado para saber se ainda seguia ali. Encontrei-a fitando-me com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso bailando em seu rosto.

- Que? – lhe perguntei, sorrindo também.

- Nada – respondeu, enquanto caminhamos para a bilheteria. – É só porque conheço a sua história, sei por que você não quer assistir a esse tipo de filme, devem parecer absurdos e exagerados. Mas você não pode negar que, se viesse com qualquer outra garota que não fosse bruxa, e escolhesse ver esse tipo de filme, de comédia romântica, ela poderia achar que você é gay.

- O bom é que não vim com uma garota qualquer, senão com minha melhor amiga e "namorada postiça"; além do mais, as mulheres preferem esse tipo de filme, e não do estilo "Exterminador" ou "Duro de Matar", nada de testosterona.

- Bom... Olá, dois ingressos para "O Melhor Amigo da Noiva"... Ela também poderia pensar que você é o "Homem dos Sonhos".

- Me conformo ser o dos seus sonhos – lhe disse próximo ao ouvido, mas o suficiente forte para que a bilheteira ouvisse. Não gostei que piscasse o olho para mim quando Hermione abaixou o rosto para tirar o dinheiro da bolsa.

- Obrigado – dissemos os dois ao receber os ingressos.

- Sala oito, se divirtam – nos disse a bilheteira, vermelha como tomate. Passei um de meus braços pelos ombros de Hermione e caminhamos à loja de bombons.

Uma vez no balcão fizemos um pedido descomunal, pois Hermione insistia em que, ao ser minha primeira experiência cinematográfica, devia provar de tudo, pediu as tradicionais pipocas, sucos, nachos, um hot dog para mim, um sorvete para ela, chocolates e denaus doces.

Afortunadamente alguém teve a brilhante idéia de pôr bandejas para facilitar o transporte dos alimentos dos comilões como nós; em outras circunstâncias, e se não houvesse tantos trouxas, um simples feitiço de levitação teria bastado, mas eu teria ganhado um olhar muito feio da parte de minha companheira, haja vista ainda ter a idéia de que não devemos depender da magia para tudo, pois crescemos os primeiros anos de nossas vidas sem esta.

Aproximadamente una hora e meia depois de irmos ao banheiro nos desfazer nos líquidos ingeridos, nos encontrávamos passeando novamente pela praça.

- Convido-o a tomar um sorvete – soltou minha mão e, de um salto, colocou-se na minha frente.

- Não acha que já comemos bastante porcaria?

- Harry, Harry, Harry – negou com a cabeça e suspirou – Acaso você nunca sonhou em comer só doces e comida barata? Esse é o sonho de todos os meninos "Adeus verduras e que venham os hambúrgueres!"

- Sem dúvida esse é um de meus sonhos, ou melhor, era um de meus sonhos, sobretudo porque Dudley podia comer o que quisesse, enquanto que a mim me proibiam tudo. Sim - disse decidido –, vamos comprar um sorvete duplo de baunilha, coberto de chocolate e que tenha biscoitos e cerejas...

- Esse é meu...!

Bufei de fastio ao ver que sua atenção se focava em algo atrás de mim. Curioso para saber o que a impedira de terminar sua frase e me dar o beijo correspondente, porque eu sabia que ela iria me beijar, me voltei para ver.

- Não pode ser, não pode ser!

- Que? – perguntei, olhando para todos os lados, para ver se enxergava o que Hermione via.

- Alan! – Gritou e se pôs a correr - ALAN! – Gritou de novo, desta vez mais forte e o aludido se voltou.

Ele era mais ou menos da minha estatura, apenas um pouco mais baixo, talvez porque estava à distância; de cabelo castanho claro, olhos igualmente claros, tinha o nariz afilado e estava um pouco bronzeado. Ao identificar quem havia gritado e reconhecê-la, sorriu, com um desses sorrisos de comercial de pasta dental, e abriu os braços para receber neles Hermione, para em seguida começar a girar com ela, enquanto ambos riam felizes.

Ainda abraçados e após dar voltas, Hermione começou a dizer um sem-fim de coisas e, de vez em quando, o abraçava e voltavam a rir; o tipo a segurava pela cintura e quando Hermione fez um movimento brusco com a cabeça, uma mecha do seu cabelo lhe pousou na cara, o retardado o re-acomodou e deixou sua mão descansar na bochecha da minha "namorada postiça". Não suportei mais e comecei a caminhar em direção a eles, disposto a saber quem era esse que ousava tocar a minha amiga assim.

Enquanto me aproximava uma frase surgiu em minha cabeça, uma que provavelmente utilizaria para me apresentar: "Quem é você e por que não tira suas sujas e asquerosas mãos da minha garota?"

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Agora o bicho pega! Ou seria melhor dizer "a fera" pega? E será que pega?... NÃO ME PERGUNTEM! Agora é esperar pelo próximo capítulo da sua Harmony-novela mexicana predileta! ;)

Mais uma vez... desconsiderem lapsos de digitação, tradução, gramática. Hoje não farei um mea culpa, porque a culpa é praticamente toda do Rick-tesón (Walking Dead), que me tirou do sério nesse episódio S03E13. Oh, Cher, why?! Tá amarrado no tronco, delícia! Innezita prepara o castigo. ;]

Hasta pronto, pumpkins! Leio-os nas próximas reviews!

Abraço a todos,

Inna Puchkin


	6. Capítulo 6

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**6**

O sorriso perfeito de Alan, esse que não vira ao longo de sete anos, esse que sempre me reconfortava quando algum idiota dentre nossos companheiros me incomodava, esse que se esvaia para dar lugar a um cenho franzido quando as professoras me repreendiam, que se convertia em uma careta engraçada cada vez que algo estranho ocorria ao meu redor, surgiu novamente ao mesmo tempo em que meu amigo se inclinava e me beijava a face. - Quando chegou? Por que não me disse que viria? – foi a primeira coisa que lhe perguntei logo após deixarmos de rodopiar.

- Cheguei há três dias. Fui a sua casa procurá-la, mas não havia ninguém, e hoje a tarde tentaria de novo. – me respondeu e apertou meu nariz.

Alan e eu nos conhecemos quando tínhamos seis anos de idade, na escola primária. Eu era a garota diferente e ele o calouro. Tinha acabado de se mudar para Londres e havia deixado sua escola mais por comodidade que por questões práticas: a escola ficava a três quadras da sua, nada humilde, residência. Seu pai era uma espécie de design de automóveis e sua mãe, uma ilustradora de livros infantis. Creio que o dia em que conheci sua família foi o dia em que descobri que meu coração era muito saudável, pois tive meu primeiro infarto quando ele segurou minha mão, depois tive outro infarto quando vi sua casa, e por último quando conheci seus pais, ambos muito bonitos – obviamente, não me restou qualquer dúvida do porquê de Alan ser tão bonito. Estava nos genes!

Nunca soube, nunca perguntei e ele nunca me disse a razão de ter se aproximado de mim desde o início, e não dos demais colegas. Conforme o tempo passou nos tornamos bons amigos, eu sempre o via como um irmão mais velho, esse ao qual se pode recorrer sempre que se tem um problema e aquele que o defende quando alugém o molesta. A amizade que compartilhamos até certo ponto se parecia um pouco com esse que tenho com Harry e Ron, claro que com uma diferença muito grande: minha vida e a de Alan nunca estiveram em perigo.

Desafortunadamente, um dia seu pai foi promovido e transferido para uma filial na Califórnia, por isso ele teve que ir. Meses mais tarde uma carta foi levada até minha casa por um homem alto, de barba longa e roupa diferente. Era o professor Dumbledore, que me disse que eu havia sido aceita em Hogwarts, que era uma bruxa e tudo mais. Dessa forma, a comunicação quase se fez inexistente entre mim e Alan. Não podia mandar uma coruja até a Califórnia, apenas, e muito de vez em quando, um e-mail.

E agora, após anos sem nos ver, encontro-o no centro comercial.

- Você está muito mudado. – disse – Onde foram parar a magreza e os cabelos rebeldes...?

- No mesmo lugar onde estão seus dentes de coelho e seu cabelo emaranhado – me respondeu, com um sorriso que eu, nem lenta e nem preguiçosa, lhe respondi. Era tão lindo! Agora que lembro, creio que em algum momento de minha infância achei que estava apaixonada por ele. Depois de tudo, Alan era como meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, sempre pronto e disposto a acabar com todos e cada um de meus "dragões" pessoais.

- Ehem, ehem... – Creio que o fato de eu ter convivido com aquela que foi, em seu devido momento, nossa Suma Inquisidora, mais que nos marcar nos traumatizou, tanto que até posso ouvir sua tosse. Voltei-me para ver quem a imitava tão bem. Ora, que surpresa tomei ao ver que era Harry.

Estava parado a escassos dois metros de nós, com um olhar que pretendia ser de indiferença, mas que parecia mais com uma careta de fastio ou fúria, ou isso achava eu. Era tão estranho que o fitei franzindo o cenho. Creio que tampouco passou despercebido para Alan o olhar que Harry nos lançava e, suponho eu, que ele detectou apenas a fúria, pois passou seu braço por sobre meus ombros, ergueu o queixo e olhou para Harry entrecerrando os olhos. Quer dizer, com a típica postura de: Quem é você e o que quer?

Não sei o que foi essa sensação que me assaltou quando senti o braço de Alan aproximando-me mais de si, mas foi incômoda, sobretudo vendo que Harry baixava o queixo e nos olhava, _me_ olhava franzindo, ainda mais, o cenho.

- Você não nos apresentou. – me disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e com uma voz um tanto áspera, como se estivesse se controlando para não fazer algo. Notei que comprimia a mão direita dentro da calça, segurando a varinha.

Fiz uma careta. Ele pretendia azarar alguém? Havia detectado perigo? Por que se comportava assim? Estava a ponto de abrir a boca, quando Alan se adiantou.

- Alan Parker. Melhor amigo de Hermione. - Se apresentou, esticou a mão e ergueu ainda mais o queixo. Harry apenas me fitou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Harry Potter. NAMORADO de Hermione. – Sorriu, com o sorriso mais falso e irônico que jamais vira. Devido à surpresa que essas palavras causaram em Alan, o sorriso de Harry aumentou, porém nunca chegou aos seus olhos, os quais continuavam pousados na mão que estava sobre meus ombros. Apertou a mão de Alan e, por três segundos, me pareceu que ambos desejavam quebrar os ossos da mão um do outro. Sacudi a cabeça, era somente impressão minha.

- Então, você tem namorado, Hermione. Desde quando...? – Alan me apertou e me aproximou mais de si. Remexi-me incômoda.

- Desde uns... seis...? Sim, seis meses. – Não podia dizer que há três dias estava a ponto de contratar os serviços de um gigolô, até que Harry se ofereceu para ser meu namorado de mentira. Além do mais, o dissimulado olhar que Harry nos lançou convidava a fingir mais. Ou não?

- Eu não sabia que tinha um "melhor amigo"...? – agora me perguntou Harry – Achei que esse título correspondia apenas a Ron e a mim. – O que era esse tom de voz?

Outra vez esse incômodo. Sem saber por que me fiz forçada a me afastar um pouco mais do lado de Alan.

- Eh… sim, de fato ocuparão hoje, amanhã e sempre. Alan foi meu melhor amigo de infância. Apenas meu amigo. – Não sei por que me vi forçada a esclarecer esse ponto. Harry só ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você me substituiu? Ou por que fala no passado? – Alan me reprovou.

E de volta ao incômodo!

- Não, é... só que... – Não sabia o que dizer, é como se cada vez que abrisse a boca ficasse em maus lençóis com um dos dois. – A amizade não se perde com o tempo. E, se pode ter mais de um amigo. – lhes disse, com o melhor tom de mandona que possuía e desafiando com o olhar a que um dos dois refutasse minha declaração.

Ambos me conhecia o suficientemente bem para não arriscar-se a fazer algo do tipo.

Assenti satisfeita.

Mas o que acontecia com eles? Era como se estivessem lutando para chegar ao primeiro lugar, como se minha amizade fosse exclusiva. Tudo era bastante ridículo.

- Harry e eu íamos comprar um sorvete. Aceita? – perguntei.

- Sem dúvida. – me respondeu Alan, com um sorriso. Segurou minha mão e me puxou. Passei por Harry, que parecia a ponto de querer inflar uma pessoa aqui e outra acolá.

**-0000000-**

_Demônios!_

Gritei interiormente.

_"Conta até dez__… 1…2…3…4…"_

Jamais senti a angustiante necessidade de enfeitiçar alguém ou azarar ou ambas as coisas, como desejava fazer com esse imbecil.

Ah! Mas a cara que ele fez quando me apresentei...! Essa, sim, não tem preço!

"Sou Alan, o melhor amigo de Hermione". Como desejava lhe partir a cara. O fato de ser amigo dela não lhe dava direito de abraçá-la ou tomá-la pela mão. Nem sequer deveria colocar a mão em cima! Que mão, que nada! Nem um fio de cabelo! Acaso não se deu conta de que o namorado dela está na sua frente?

E o tipo parecia uma centopéia, com mãos por todos os lados. Pergunto-me se os inseticidas são realmente eficazes com toda classe de animal rasteiro.

Mas o pior de tudo é que ela permitia! Agora eu entendia Ron com relação a Krum. Era algo insuportável e minha paciência tinha um limite. Senão, perguntem aos Comensais e ao seu "Grande" líder onde estavam agora. E ainda por cima de tudo, o idiota zombava de mim.

"_2…4…6…8…"_ Contei de novo. Agora, além de eu ter que aguentar que o tal Alan bancasse o "chiclete" com MINHA namorada, tinha que suportar suas burlas e suas perguntas, que eram lançadas com toda a intenção de me tirar do sério.

- Como é possível que, sendo ela sua namorada, você não saiba qual sorvete pedir? - me questionou "Alansinho", com seu estupidozinho sorrisinho zombeteiro, quando eu não soube o que pedir para ela.

Eu entrecerrei os olhos. _"5...10...15...20... Será pelo fato dela preferir comer a "__Cereja que só faz rir a quem reza"__, produto patenteado dos __Sortilégios Weasley__?_

- Será por que há tanta variedade de sabores que, talvez, ela queira experimentar algo diferente? Ou, talvez, por que a considero bastante inteligente e capaz para decidir por si mesma? – me limitei a responder e cruzei os braços enquanto sorri para a garçonete que, segundos antes, me piscara um olho. Meu sorriso alargou-se quando Hermione bufou. Possivelmente, não pelo fato de que eu tenha piscado um olho para a garçonete e esta se desequilibrar-se no processo de nos servir o sorvete, talvez seu enfado fosse pelo tom em que respondia minhas perguntas, porém, ainda assim, creio que senti-la enciumada foi bom para meu ego.

- Hermione e eu vimos nascer um passarinho. Quando você tinha sete anos, ambos fomos acampar, lembra? – olhou para Hermione, que somente concordou com a cabeça. – Numa manhã, enquanto caminhávamos pelo bosque em busca de algo, nos encontramos com...

- Pois Hermione e eu vimos nascer um dragãozinho. Que um meio-gigante, amigo meu, recebeu das mãos de um professor que estava possuído por um assassino psicopata que tentava me matar desde bem antes de eu nascer... - obviamente não disse isso em voz alta, apenas ergui a vista até encontrar os olhos de minha amiga que, ao que parecia, pensou o mesmo que eu, pois ambos sorrimos, embora essa tenha sido uma das tantas perguntas e respostas que tive que engolir juntamente com o sorvete de baunilha, o qual sequer estava saboreando. O melhor era me manter calado e à margem. Deixei que Hermione arcasse com elas sozinha.

Como poderia dizer a ele que nos conhecemos graças ao fato de Ron e eu termos encerrado um Troll no banheiro onde ela estivera chorando?

- Deseja algo mais? – perguntou, única e exclusivamente a mim, a garçonete. Graças a Morgana sua intervenção evitou que eu continuasse a pôr atenção na conversa de Alan.

- Não queremos nada. Obrigado. – respondeu Hermione, antes que eu pudesse sequer abrir a boca.

Bem dizem que quem ri por último ri melhor. Claro que meu riso não durou muito, sobretudo quando Hermione deu de comer na boca ao imbecil que tinha por amigo. O aludido, após me dirigir um sorriso triunfante, se dispôs a limpar os lábios da minha amiga com um guardanapo... onde havia usado sua boca...!

******-0000000-**

Isso começava a se tornar frustrante. Por um lado, Alan não deixava de me tocar, é certo que lhe dei certa liberdade ao permitir que me tomasse pela mão e me abraçasse o tempo todo, mas tinha a absurda idéia de que Harry se irritaria e diria algo, depois de tudo sou sua "namorada" e é um pouco estranho deixar que um desconhecido abrace sua namorada, mas não meu adorado namorado de mentira, que não dizia absolutamente nada, melhor, nem sequer respondia as provocações que Alan lhe dirigia. O muito descarado preferia paquerar a garçonete morena desengonçada a ter que dizer ao Alan como nos conhecemos. Minha quota de tolerância já chegava a 186, se perto de 200 Harry não dissesse nada...

- Seus pais se dedicam a quê? – Alan perguntou a Harry.

- Não creio que... – comecei a falar. Sabia que esse tema era difícil para Harry, por questões pessoais e ainda mais por tudo que isso envolvia e que não podíamos dizer aos trouxas.

- Não tenho pais. – respondeu Harry, em tom frio.

- Acaso você foi concebido pelo Espírito Santo? – zombou Alan, eu levei minha mão direita à varinha pronta para convertê-lo em sapo.

- Não. – o sorriso e o tom que Harry empregou para responder gelavam o sangue. – Assassinaram ambos quando eu tinha um ano de idade. Sou órfão.

- E como é que você pode ir ao colégio particular? – insistiu Alan. Sua pergunta até certo ponto tinha algum sentido se levássemos em conta que eu disse a ele que freqüentava uma escola exclusiva da Inglaterra.

- Porque São Potter é asquerosamente rico. – respondeu uma voz que arrastava as palavras. Harry e eu nos voltamos para ver o recém chegado, com uma expressão de surpresa em nossas faces.

- Você não deveria estar fora do país? Supõe-se que os Malfoy não possam estar... aqui. – lhe questionou Harry, com o cenho franzido e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça a modo de saudação. Seria um milagre que os dois se cumprimentassem com um tradicional "Bom dia". – Você pode se contaminar.

- Isso de pureza ficou no passado. E, bem, o fato de eu estar aqui atribuo a Granger. Merlin! Se ela ao menos parasse de falar dois segundos do seu lugar de origem eu não teria tanta curiosidade!

- Mas você ainda se envergonha de mostrar-se interessado, caso contrário... por que disse a todos que iria para Roma? – sorri.

Que teria imaginado que aquele que fora um de nossos maiores inimigos desde o primeiro ano do colégio, havia se convertido não em um amigo "amigo", mas em alguém como quem ter uma conversa amena? Tudo mudou depois da batalha final. Para não tornar a história muito longa – a verdade é que não tenho vontade de recordar tudo o que passamos – direi apenas que Harry salvou a vida de Draco e Draco salvou a vida de Harry, salvando, ao passo, a minha e a de Ron. Desde então ambos se limitavam a tratar-se com cortesia e a intercambiar um e outro comentário. Era possível que se suportassem mutuamente quando tinham que trabalhar juntos e, bom, McGonagall agradecia que não houvesse duelos em cada corredor onde se encontravam. Obviamente com Ron era outra história, tal parecia que seu antagonismo já vinha em seus genes. Inclusive o tratamento que Draco dispensava comigo havia mudado, deixou de me chamar "Sangue-Ruim" e agora se limitava a me chamar de Granger. De fato, antes de sair de férias tivemos um tipo de conversa sobre o mundo trouxa, pelo qual Malfoy parecia muito interessado.

- Um Malfoy sempre cuida da sua reputação – respondeu. E penso ir a Roma. Você deveria fazer o mesmo – disse a Harry.

- Ir a Roma ou me interessar por aqui?

- O primeiro. Há dois dias descobri o caixa-forte de meu pai...

- Eu sinto – respondi de imediato. Os pais de Draco haviam perecido na batalha, talvez não ele não fosse uma grande pessoa ou amigo, mas isso é algo que não se deseja a ninguém. Estar só e não ter ninguém no mundo é horrível até para ele. Agradeceu-me com o olhar e tomou assento.

- Como dizia, descobri o cofre de meu pai e encontrei uma série de documentos que resultaram ser contas de bancos no estrangeiro. Contatei o... – olhou para Alan, que não perdia detalha da conversa e olhava inquiridoramente para Draco, e em seguida olhou para Harry, que fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, respondendo assim silenciosamente a pergunta sobre Alan ser trouxa. – ... o banco, para lhes perguntar o porquê de não terem me informado sobre essas contas e me responderam que isso não era assunto deles, tudo o que estivesse em outro lugar não lhes incumbiria.

- Então, felicidades – respondeu Harry. – Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- A família Potter e a família Black, das quais você é o herdeiro universal, foram, segundo meu pai, as mais estáveis, importantes e renomadas em seu tempo, sem mencionar que são das poucas famílias de sangue-puro, portanto não é de se estranhar que tenham investimentos fora do país ou algum cofre em algum banco. Talvez os Potter não, mas os Black...

- Espera, você já não havia revisado a Mansão? – perguntou Harry.

- A que está a seis quadras da sua, não, até três dias atrás. Encontrou algo?

- Harry e eu estamos tornando-a habitável nestes últimos dias e não encontramos nada – intervi.

- Por que não pergunta ao seu... mordomo? ... Talvez ele saiba de algo.

- Em quanto a fortuna Malfoy está estimada? – perguntou Harry, com divertida provocação. - Porque se é verdade o que você me diz, creio que vou superá-lo com folga...

- Digamos que posso me permitir comprar todo o necessário para os times de quiddich das quatro casas do colégio... incluindo as vassouras. Tudo como presente de Natal.

- Ora, obrigado. Você é o patrocinador do esporte enquanto eu pago becas e a manutenção do colégio.

- Foi isso o que herdou? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Sim, Dumbledore me deixou sua fortuna, mas Hermione e eu decidimos usá-la para isso. Quando um aluno "impuro" não dispor dos recursos econômicos ou quando seus pais o desprezarem por ser diferente, utilizaremos os fundos de Dumbledore. E, claro, também é preciso pagar os empregados.

- Você deveria se unir F.A.L.E – lhe disse.

- Conte com minha doação. – Draco olhou de relance e se pôs de pé. – Foi um agradável diálogo, mas tenho que assistir "Iron Man". Você sabia que há umas salas grandes com muitas cadeiras, e de cujas paredes se projetam pessoas para narrar uma espécie de conto? – me perguntou.

- Sim – lhe respondi com um sorriso. – Chama-se cinema e exibe filmes.

- Bom, isso é brilhante. – Deu dois passos e voltou-se para nos ver. – Decerto, Potter, por que não vai dar uma volta pela loja de um tal "Armani"? Isso que está vestindo não cai bem.

- Não se preocupe, passarei por lá. Embora duvide que Calvin Klein vá desgostar da minha aparência.

Draco soltou uma risada e se foi.

- É necessário comprar Armani? – me perguntou. – Veja, não vou permitir que aquela asquerosa serpente ganhe de mim.

Homens! Por tudo têm que brigar.

- Tranquilo, a roupa que você comprou e algumas camisas são Armani. – lhe respondi e tive que dissimular meu sorriso com uma colherada de sorvete, ao ver que suspirava e relaxava. – Ele realmente mudou, não é?

- Ficar sem os pais muda qualquer um – foi sua resposta. Já não era estranho o fato que soubéssemos o que o outro pensava.

- Acha que seja possível...?

- ... que eu tenha contas no exterior? – Harry concluiu a pergunta por mim. Repito, não era estranho.

- Sim. Finalmente estamos falando da "antiga casa da família Black". Não me surpreenderia se houvesse passagens secretas e coisas do tipo – lhe sorri e ele me devolveu o sorriso, esse exibido em comercial de pasta de dente e que fez não apenas a mim e a garçonete, mas também a três outras garotas, suspirar.

- Você vem comigo? – perguntou ao se pôr em pé e enquanto tirava do bolso um par de notas para pagar.

- Hermione vai para casa comigo. – Ora, vejam! Alan estivera tão calado que inclusive eu me esquecera de que ele estava conosco. E também estava pálido, o que era compreensível, pois estivera se arrogando diante de Harry e acabava de se inteirar que ele era um herdeiro. – Depois de tudo fica a caminho da minha casa e sei onde é.

- Não acha que ela tem a capacidade de decidir? – o olhar de Harry agora, sim, mostrava seu descontentamento com Alan, praticamente o estava desafiando com o olhar a dizer outra coisa. Eu me senti nas nuvens. Sei que ele havia me protegido em inúmeras ocasiões, de objetos e criaturas muito mais perigosas que um simples ex-amigo, mas ainda assim o sentimento que inundou meu corpo foi incrível.

-Eh... sim... Hermione é inteligente – tartamudeou Alan. Incrível! Jamais imaginei que uma pessoa pudesse mudar tanto. Esse não era o Alan que eu conhecia e que considerava meu melhor amigo.

- Bom. – Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – Você vem comigo? – me estendeu sua mão e sorriu.

- Para sua casa? – lhe perguntei de volta, respondendo-lhe o sorriso e pondo-me em pé.

Harry negou com a cabeça e sorriu ainda mais. A garçonete derrubou o sorvete, as tipas que estavam atrás suspiraram, enquanto eu me limitava a segurar sua mão.

- Para Roma – respondeu.

******-0000000-**

Dava graças a Merlin por nos permitir deixar Alan para trás. A euforia que eu sentia porque Hermione preferira vir comigo, embora não fossemos para Roma hoje, ainda não sai do meu sistema. Franzi o cenho conforme nos acercávamos da saída, pois havia muita gente detrás das portas automáticas de vidro, que não se atreviam a sair pois, ao que parecia, havia começado a chover. Amaldiçoei interiormente, a única coisa que mais queria fazer era chegar em minha casa, acender a chaminé, sentar-me no sofá com Hermione nos meus braços e beijá-la até deixá-la sem fôlego. Tinha um desejo tremendo de comer torta de abóbora...!

Estava pensando nos lábios de Hermione e seu delicioso sabor, quando de repente me bateram no meu braço direito. Chateado, me voltei para ver quem fora o responsável. Abrir os olhos com surpresa ao ver que era minha namorada postiça quem tinha a mão erguida.

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque você mereceu por estar paquerando a garçonete.

- Eu não...

- Sim, você sim. Olha que sorrir para ela daquela maneira... – negou com a cabeça e entrecerrou os olhos.

- Por Deus, Hermione! Eu não sorria para ninguém... Ai! – me bateu de novo.

- Isso foi por deixar que outro paquerasse e tocasse sua namorada debaixo de seu nariz.

- Pensei que era o que você queria – me defendi.

- Acha que eu gosto que me toquem?! Quem pensa que eu sou? – Agora estava usando os dois punhos.

- Chega, sim? – segurei as mãos dela e sorri ao ver sua cara aborrecida e ruborizada.

- Não se atreva a rir – me ameaçou.

- Ou o quê? – Por que eu não me dera conta do quão linda ela parecia ao estar assim toda irritada?

- Ou sequer saberá qual feitiço vou lançar. Deixar que me toquem!

- Ei! Você me apresentou ele como seu amigo, e me disse que não o via há muito tempo. E, caso tenha esquecido, foi você que saiu correndo para se jogar nos braços dele.

- Sim, mas...

- Além do mais, o que faz você pensar que eu não estava desejando cortar as mãos dele?

- O fato de não ter se dirigido a ele e não ter feito nada – me disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Pensei que você não gostaria que eu fizesse algo.

- Mas, por mais que ele tenha provocado, você não se alterou. E me deixou sozinha para que respondesse suas perguntas! Sabe o quanto me custou inventar como nos conhecemos?

- Eu teria dito a verdade.

- Sim, claro – rodou os olhos – "Tenha em mente que ele me salvou de um trasgo que havia se metido no banheiro das meninas".

- De fato, Ron e eu o aprisionamos lá – disse à ela, como quem não quer nada.

- Viu!

- Não disse nada porque estava muito ocupado contando até dez para controlar minha raiva. Cheguei até 500. – Ela abriu os olhos em surpresa. – Claro que contei de 10 em 10.

- Então...

- Então... – acerquei-me dela e tomei-a pela cintura. – Se da próxima vez alguém tocá-la lanço-lhe um Crucio...? – aproximei meu rosto do seu.

- Não o impedirei sempre e quando eu possa lançar um Crucio em qualquer garçonete que sorrir para você.

- Feito.

- Feito. – E a beijei. E o mundo começou a girar, mariposas dançavam em minha cabeça, meus olhos tremiam e o desejo de me aproximar mais e saboreá-la intensamente cresceu. Poderia passar o resto da minha visa saboreando-a. Estava a ponto de explorar sua boca com minha língua quando um trovão nos devolveu à realidade e ao lugar onde estávamos. Ruborizados e com a respiração entrecortada nos separamos.

Sorrimos um para o outro e caminhamos até as portas. A chuva que caia não era tão forte, era constante e de gotas finas. Segurava a mão de Hermione na minha e me voltei para lhe perguntar o que queria fazer, se ficarmos onde estávamos ou procurar um lugar dentro do centro comercial para poder aparatarmos. Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os meus e um brilho malicioso e divertido cobriu seu olhar.

- Você já brincou alguma vez na chuva, Harry? – me perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não – lhe respondi. E era verdade, as vezes em fiquei na chuva foram porque, de alguma forma, meu primo dava um jeito de me deixar do lado de fora, e quando conseguia entrar, tia Petúnia não me permitia trocar de roupa, então eu passava o tempo todo com a roupa úmida e tremendo de frio.

- Bem, pois esta é sua oportunidade. – Ela me sorriu e me puxou para fora, e, correndo, chegamos a um parque a duas quadras de onde estávamos.

- Vem. – me puxou pela mão e paramos em meio de um espaço iluminado, ela fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e esticou os braços, deixando que a chuva a empapara. Eu me limitei a vê-la.

A água fez com que a roupa e o cabelo colassem no rosto e no corpo. De repente, ela começou a rir a dar voltas, foi inevitável e comecei a rir também; ela parou, me fitou, segurou minhas mãos e me fez girar com ela. Com cada volta que dávamos os risos se faziam mais fortes e eu me sentia em paz, livre, feliz...

Ela me puxou pela mão e me fez pular nas poças, os sapatos se enchiam de água, assim como as meias, mas não importava... não importava em nada. Pusemo-nos a esparramar a água das poças, rindo todo o tempo. Em uma tentativa de tirar a água do meu rosto, sacudi a cabeça como o fazem os cachorros.

- Está errado – me disse. – Você tem que fazer com estilo. Assim... – sacudiu sua cabeça como se seguisse o ritmo de uma canção.

- Está louca – lhe disse entre risos.

- Então... – me estendeu a mão – Torne-se louco comigo. E vamos dançar.

Gritamos. Corremos. Dançamos. Saltamos. Rimos...

E enquanto a via rindo, com o cabelo, liso pela água, colando na face, com seus olhos café brilhando, com suas mãos estendidas em um mudo convite para que me aproximasse... meu sorriso apagou-se de golpe... Lentamente me acerquei à ela, tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei.

Beijei-a de uma forma totalmente diferente. Não foi terno como outras vezes, não foi lento... a obriguei abrir a boca e a beijei o mais profundamente que pude... foi forte, intenso... pois me dera conta de algo.

Enquanto ela ria e eu esquecia do mundo e da minha vida, enquanto não me importava com mais nada e enquanto a chuva caia lentamente e me encharcava a roupa... me dei conta...

De que estava total e completamente apaixonado pela "Minha Namorada Postiça".

_Lluvia cae lentamente sobre mí  
Que más da si contigo soy feliz  
Ay ay ay ay ay me estoy  
Enamorando  
Lluvia cae lentamente sobre mi  
Es igual tengo ganas de reír  
Ay ay ay ay ay me estoy  
Enamorando_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Et voilà! O capítulo seis deu o ar de sua graça! Então, o que acharam da versão Draco-chegou-na-hora-mais-que-oportuna-Malfoy? E Harry-quase-sempre-tapado-Potter percebendo que arriou as quadro trações por Hermione? Agora sim! Ou será que não? Essa e outras dúvidas serão respondidas, a seu tempo, nos próximos episódios de sua novela mexicana favorita. Não perca!

A saber: a música acima é do Enrique Iglesias, "Lluvia cae".

Abração e agradecimento aos reviewsadores **Kah Aluada**, **Nickley**, **jessicajosino**, **Irah-After-All-This-Time** (Também me pergunto por que assistimos The Walking Dead depois de tanta derrapada roterística nessa terceira temporada, mas aí eu lembro que preciso colocar o Rick no tronco, dançar gangnam style com o Daryl e paquerar a katana da Michonne, e volto a 'zumbizar' a série. Né só isso, tem mais alguma coisa do tipo "série de macho com M de mulé", mas tá valendo, ahuahaua!), **Anônimo**-que-adora-novelas-mexicanas, **Jessy Pinheiro**, **Nick Granger Potter**, **L. Midnight**, **Mrs Granger Potter**, **Rizz**, **GabiBocardi**, **Lis Martin** e **Shmara Stefany**... esqueci alguém mais? Acho que não (?). E a você, leitor que acompanha a história, embora não comente, o meu muito obrigado e abração.

Até o próximo capítulo!

P.S.: Não revisei, estou com preguiça de revisar e, no que depender da minha "empurração de barriga", jamais revisarei. Logo, esqueçam que viram qualquer errito. ;)

Inna Puchkin


	7. Capítulo 7

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**7**

- Pára de encher o saco! – gritei e bati meu pé no piso com todas as minhas forças.

Qual parte de "estar preocupada" não entendiam? Meu instinto feminino me indicava que algo estava acontecendo e que meu futuro perfeitamente planejado estava desaparecendo. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez prestes a entrar na plataforma 9 ¾, algo me disse que ele era meu destino e quem Merlin havia designado para mim. Cada carta que Ron nos enviou ao longo de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, deu-me uma idéia do que ele era e do que tinha: fama, dinheiro, poder...

Depois de tudo ele era o "Menino Que Sobreviveu", a quem seus pais haviam deixado uma pequena fortuna, quem havia se convertido no jogador de quiddich mais jovem de Hogwarts em 100 anos, aquele que aos onze anos de idade voltara a derrotar "Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado". E, como se fosse pouco, quem me resgatou da Câmara Secreta em seu segundo ano. Aquele que descobriu que seu padrinho era um fugitivo da lei, que ganhou o "Torneio Tribuxo" conquistando _A glória eterna_ e, que, ainda não sei por que razão, nos fez voar até Londres para invadir o Ministério da Magia e enfrentar, assim, um bando de Comensais da Morte. E foi ele que há apenas alguns meses pôs um fim "Naquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado"... Uma garota pode pedir mais?

Além de tudo, foi ele que me beijou diante de todos, foi ele que me escolheu. Claro que devo dizer a meu favor que esta última estratégia, sugestão de Hermione, de mostrar-me indiferente e de sair com mais garotos, funcionou um pouquinho, e os meses que passamos juntos foram incríveis; depois veio isso de que não podia estar comigo pela minha segurança, a "Batalha Final", o retorno... e tudo mudou.

E eu sabia o porquê. De fato, todo mundo sabia e sempre o souberam, e quando digo "todo mundo" não me refiro apenas às pessoas próximas, tais como amigos ou familiares, mas também às pessoas estranhas e aos desconhecidos. E isso era algo que nunca imaginei passar ou, melhor dizendo, me neguei – e sigo negando – a acreditar que passaria. Por isso me vi na necessidade de usar a força e a ameaça. Sou uma leoa que defende com unhas e dentes o que tem e o que quer, sem importar o que os demais possam pensar de mim. Ultimamente já o fazem.

"Como é possível que Harry esteja com você?", "Sempre pensamos que eles dois ficariam juntos", "Eles fazem um belo casal. De fato, parecem almas gêmeas".

Acaso era tão difícil entender que ele me escolheu e não a ela? O que ela tem que eu não tenho para que a considerem o par ideal dele e até falem de almas gêmeas? Eu sequer sabia o que ela fazia ou de que servia ele tê-la tão perto. Com meu irmão era compreensível, ele é homem e além de dividirem o dormitório, compartilhavam interesses e coisas em comum... Mas Hermione é mulher. Que papel era desempenhava? Apenas o de "rata de biblioteca", pois não sabia outra coisa. Porém, ainda assim Harry insistiu que ela fosse com ele. Sei que ele havia me deixado pela minha segurança, mas esse espinhozinho de que eu era um estorvo não desaparecia de todo. Além disso, na maior parte do tempo que passávamos juntos, ele não deixava de falar dela: que Hermione tirou um Excelente em Transfigurações, que Hermione o ajudou com a poção do dia, que Hermione tinha que vê-lo na biblioteca, que Hermione o esperava para estudar... Hermione... Hermione... Hermione... Sempre ouvia falar dela. Não custa dizer que um dia surtei ao ouvir o quão bem ela era boa em feitiços convocadores, encurralei a dita cuja no banheiro do segundo andar e lhe disse que não se aproximasse mais do meu namorado ou iria me pagar. A partir desse momento, a ignorei e a importunei o quanto pude. Sei que ela nunca me fez nada pelo respeito e carinho que meu irmão e minha família lhe tem, mas sobretudo nunca tocou num fio do meu cabelo porque acha que eu sou a pessoa mais importante para Harry. Eu me aproveitei disso e não me arrependo. Porque se ela quisesse, desde o instante em que a joguei no banheiro, um movimento seu de varinha teria bastado para me fazer em pedaços. Em vez disso, ou por ser estúpida ou por ser boa amiga, se afastou. Continuava falando com Harry e coisas assim, mas nunca como antes, apenas o estritamente necessário.

Ha! Se por um instante pensei que se ela se afastasse do Harry, ele deixaria de falar dela e me daria mais atenção, fui um pérfida de primeira categoria. O distanciamento de Hermione apenas piorou as coisas e fez com que meu namorado pensasse, uma e outra vez, no porquê da sua atitude, que lembrasse, uma e outra vez, os momentos que passaram juntos e que contasse todas as coisas que viveram, isso, claro, em parte, pois na metade do tempo interrompia uma frase no meio e dizia "Desculpe, isso é segredo. Não posso contar", enquanto que na outra metade eu não entendia do que ele falava. Como uma vez em que começou a falar de Vira-Tempos e que você não deve ver a si mesmo ou pode ficar louco, ou de uma profecia e de que o rato de Ron (que, aliás, perdera há alguns anos) era um assassino e que a professora de Adivinhação não estava louca...

Porém, o cúmulo aconteceu num dia antes de sair de férias quando, após voltamos do povoado, nos encontramos na ponte Hermione dando com a testa do gradil, a ponto de chorar e com uma expressão histérica. Fiz o que esteve ao meu alcance para que Harry a esquecesse e que a sua veia de "salvador" não batesse forte, mas creio que a cor do meu novo batom não lhe interessou. Para meu azar, Hermione fez uma cena no refeitório, deixando-se cair sobre a mesa e em seguida gritando que conseguiria vingança e, como se fosse pouco, pedindo a Luna uma soma extra orbitante de dinheiro. Como era de se esperar, assim que Hermione deixou o dormitório, Harry foi atrás dela. Eu, claro, me fiz de digna e não o procurei nem falei com ele toda a noite; pensei que ele refletiria e iria me procurar no Trem, mas ele sequer apareceu no vagão em que eu estava, melhor dizendo, nem sequer se despediu quando chegamos em Londres. E ainda por cima havia se passado cinco dias e eu não recebera um só coruja sua sequer. Era óbvio que estava desesperada!

Meu maior temor poderia estar se fazendo realidade e meus irmãos gêmeos se queixavam de eu não parar de caminhar pelo quarto. É que se meu temor se cumprisse, o que seria de mim? O que faria com meus sonhos e com meu futuro perfeitamente planejado como a senhora Potter? Sabia que uma minoria me apoiava por ser ruiva, e que diziam que Harry devia ficar comigo por essa razão, pois ele era o vivo retrato de seu pai e eu tinha a cor do cabelo de sua mãe, éramos a nova versão do casal Lily-James. Mas a grande maioria, como já disse, opinava o contrário, os tinha visto e descoberto desde o princípio. Era irônico, não? Ambos estavam apaixonados. Todos sabíamos, todos menos eles dois.

E se tudo corria bem e se eu escolhesse bem minhas cartas, nunca o saberiam. Ou seria muito tarde quando o descobrissem.

Parei de caminhar. Bati o pé no chão pela segunda vez. – NÃO ENCHE O SACO, FRED! – gritei para meu irmão, que acabava de me arremessar um de seus novos inventos por um buraco do meu piso ou de seu teto, depende de como se veja. Continuo sem entender como conseguiram o dinheiro para montar seu negócio.

Balancei rapidamente minha cabeça para afugentar esses pensamentos, não tinha tempo. Havia traçado um plano de ação que requeria uma operação imediata. Peguei meu casaco, meu gorro e minhas luvas.

- Não demoro, vou até Harry! – gritei, uma vez que estava na porta de minha casa, não esperei resposta alguma e me dirigi ao número doze de Grimmauld Place.

Como certa vez ouvi Hermione dizer: "Se a montanha não vai a Maomé, Maomé vai até a montanha", ou algo assim.

**-0000000-**

Fechei os olhos e me recostei no sofá creme que Hermione se se empenhou em comprar, e que agora estava colocado diante da chaminé. Suspirei com satisfação pois depois de tudo o ditoso móvel resultou ser muito confortável. Uma série de ruídos, juramentos e maldições contra caixas e portas me fizeram sorrir.

- Você está bem? – gritei, após um barulho forte me tirar do meu estado de relaxamento.

- Sim! Foi só essa estúpida caixa...

Sua voz se perdeu entre suas maldições e meus risos. Sem vontade me levantei um pouco e bebi minha taça de chocolate quente, que acabava de preparar. – Simplesmente delicioso.

- O chocolate ou eu? – me sentei sobressaltado e girei para ver Hermione. A respiração se fez difícil, o pulso acelerou, o sangue galopou forte dentro de mim e meus hormônios fizeram sua aparição. Qualquerh homem, adolescente ou adulto compreenderia perfeitamente a causa de meu estado se estivessem vendo o mesmo que eu. Agradeci a Merlin pelo fato de eu ser o único afortunado a admirar tão grata visão.

Tentei dizer algo, abri a boca e apenas limpei a garganta. Hermione me fitava com a sobrancelha erguida e a cabeça ladeada, eu, enquanto isso, a admirei novamente da cabeça aos pés. O cabelo estava muito desordenado como da primeira vez que a vi, ela havia colocado uma de minhas camisas recém compradas e que lhe chegava apenas a uns centímetros abaixo dos quadris, os quais vestiam uma de minhas cuecas boxer; era óbvio que a roupa estava muito grande para alguém de seu tamanho, depois de tudo ambos havíamos crescido como devia ser e as diferenças entre homens e mulheres eram mais que notórias nesse momento. Fiz uso de toda minha força de vontade para que meus hormônios não se "armassem" e para que meu olhar se fixasse em outro lugar que não nas pernas esguias e bem torneadas de Hermione. Por todos os hipogrifos voadores! Quase poderia jurar que Hermione não usava nada sob a minha roupa.

- Por que vestiu isso? – perguntei de forma brusca e franzi o cenho, não estava irritado com ela, mas comigo mesmo e com o fato de que imaginar Ron e Malfoy de biquíni não ajudava meu coração a parar a taquicardia.

- Porque minha roupa está molhada, e não encontrei nenhum outro pijama – o sarcasmo era mais que palpável. – Por que será que os homens nunca usam pijama? É por natureza ou por que definitivamente não os conhecem? – Hermione ladeou a cabeça e despejou todo um rol de vantagens e desvantagens de se usar pijamas, obviamente e por razões também óbvias não me inteirei de nada. - ... ou me equivoco?

- Eh?!

- Está me ouvindo ou ainda está em Potterlândia?

- Vem aqui – lhe disse e abri os braços. Ela apenas sorriu e negou com a cabeça para, em seguida, acomodá-la em meu peito.

- Gostou? – perguntou depois de uns minutos em silêncio, nos quais nos dedicamos a desfrutar do delicioso chocolate que preparei.

- Você está incrivelmente sexy com a minha roupa. De fato – a afastei um pouco para vê-la melhor -, ela fica melhor em você do que em mim.

- Bobo- se ruborizou e me bateu no peito de brincadeira. – Não me referia ao meu vestuário.

- À cátedra dos pijamas? Porque se for isso, deixe-me dizer que eu estava muito ocupado admirando-a para prestar atenção.

- Não – riu, e beijou minha bochecha, aquela que decerto desviei para que meus lábios se encontrassem com os dela. – Me refiro a brincar na chuva. Gostou?

- Sabe que sim. Nunca o fiz.

- Não tomou banho de chuva?

- Por vontade própria, não. Algumas vezes, Dudley armou para me deixar do lado de fora enquanto chovia e quando consegui entrar, tia Petúnia não me permitiu trocar de roupa, então passei um bom tempo molhado e tremendo de frio, obviamente adoeci e me repreenderam e castigaram por isso.

- Oh, Harry! – ela me olhou como sempre faz quando falo da minha infância com os Dursley: como uma ovelha a ser abatida. Normalmente esse tipo de olhar me causa irritação, já que não suporto que as pessoas sintam pena de mim ou compaixão, mas por alguma estranha razão desta vez foi diferente. A sensação que percorreu meu corpo foi de ternura para com a mulher que eu tinha acomodada em mim, depois de tudo fazia apenas duas horas que eu havia descoberto o quão incompleto me sinto quando não estou com ela. Sei que é uma forma estranha de definir o que ela me faz sentir, e que é mais estranho ainda que eu não tenha me dado conta antes da paz e segurança em que ela me envolve cada vez que estou com ela. É que Hermione é... só queria estar com ela e tê-la ao meu lado todos os dias. Hermione sempre sabia quando eu estava triste ou abatido, e como me animar. As vezes, podia jurar que ela lia meu pensamento. Ela me fazia sentir cálido, amado, necessário, útil, forte, invencível... apenas com sua presença. E agora que sentia seu calor e a via entre meus braços e descobrira uma parte sua desconhecida, porém agradável, eu me sentia, se possível, ainda mais próximo dela.

Passei a mão pelo braço e beijei sua testa ao tempo em que aspirava a fragrância de camomila de seu, eternamente emaranhado, cabelo.

De repente, a realidade me golpeou. Meu cérebro lembrou que tudo isso era uma farsa, que estávamos apenas "praticando" para a ceia de Natal, e para, literalmente, calar a boca de toda sua família. Prontamente, toda essa calidez se esvaiu, e eu me senti sozinho... vazio. Tentei imaginar o que seria não voltar a vê-la a sós, não poder percorrer as ruas de Londres com ela, não tomar banho de chuva com ela, não provar de seus lábios nunca mais.

Neguei com a cabeça e franzi o cenho. Isso não ia acontecer! Não agora que eu havia descoberto o que é estar com ela e o que eu sentia por ela. Confessaria o que estava se passando comigo... ou melhor ainda, faria ela se apaixonar por mim, a envolveria e... estaríamos juntos, teríamos filhos e netos, uma casa na praia, riríamos de nossos cabelos brancos e com prazer morreria em seus braços. Eu tinha três dias para fazer toda essa farsa oficial. E a primeira coisa que eu tinha que saber era o porquê do seu novo comportamento, a que se devia o fato de sua maior preocupação ser conseguir um namorado e não a de passar nos exames? Ou por que era mais importante decorar minha casa e não fazer os deveres? Eu tinha a imperiosa necessidade de saber tudo, absolutamente tudo dela, pois de repente era como se não conhecesse. E não é que a mudança me desagradasse, pelo contrário, achava fascinante, embora um poço desconcertante, para ser sincero.

- Hermione?

- Hmm? – mexeu um pouco a cabeça e apoiou em meu peito uma de suas, se comparadas as minhas, pequenas mãos.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – até eu me dava conta de que essa pergunta era estúpida e infantil. Acaso estar apaixonado o deixa idiota?

- Suponho que sim – respondeu, deixando escapar um risinho. – Conquanto não seja sobre pijamas.

- Não. É algo mais pessoal.

**-0000000-**

Levantei-me dentre seus braços sem muita vontade, e fiz uma careta de desagrado, realmente estava bom no meio deles. Suspirando, me preparei para o que pudesse vir, pois havia em suas últimas palavras um tom de voz extremamente sério, como o que costumava utilizar quando um Comensal ou inimigo trocava palavras com ele.

Uma vez sentada ao estilo índio diante de Harry, no outro extremo do sofá, o fitei. Que assunto pessoal tão importante ele queria saber? Franzi o cenho, e inclinei minha cabeça para olhá-lo melhor. Sua expressão estava intacta e se mostrava ilegível, qualquer pessoa diria que sua mente estava em branco, mas, como eu não era qualquer pessoa, pude detectar um brilho de curiosidade em seu olhar e uma leve ruga na sua testa que indicava que estava procurando as palavras adequadas para fazer a pergunta. Sabia que de um momento a outro ele falaria, então deixei que levasse o tempo necessário e não o pressionei. Passaram-se alguns minutos e, usando o mesmo tom de voz, falou.

- Por que está agindo assim? – simples, clara e direta. Era mais que óbvio que meditara as palavras e havia formulado a pergunta de tal forma que entendi perfeitamente que se referia a minha atitude dos últimos dias.

Suspirei enquanto Harry se apoiava no braço do sofá, cruzava seus braços e se dispunha a esperar minha resposta.

"_Não sei"._

Foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu dizer, além do que essas três palavras eram o mais próximo da verdade. Eu sabia que estava agindo mais estranhamente que o habitual, dando-lhe a conhecer coisas e comportamentos tão anti-eu, que era mais que óbvio que meu melhor amigo, atualmente namorado postiço, iria notar de uma forma ou de outra. Mas como explicar as razões, motivos e circunstâncias do meu atual comportamento sem que ele se culpasse, graças a esse gene que o faz se achar o centro do universo? Desviei o olhar para os quadradinhos verdes, azuis e brancos que se entrelaçavam no tecido da boxer que eu estava usando, e me dispus a contá-los, sabia que ele estava me observando, analisando meus gestos. Sabia também que era preciso lhe dar uma resposta bastante clara e concisa para que sua curiosidade fosse satisfeita, do contrário insistiria a extremos inimagináveis até obter a verdade.

Continuei contando os quadradinhos, já chegava a 45 quando o ouvi expirar pouco a pouco; ele, como eu, não ia pressionar, se limitaria a esperar que eu falasse, a única diferença era que seu olhar, com o tempo, havia adquirido um "sabe-se-o-que" que fazia com que me sentisse traspassada por raios X.

- Desde que era uma menina – comecei meu relato ainda olhando os quadradinhos da boxer, não precisei vê-lo para dar-me conta de que todos os seus sentidos estavam perfeitamente sintonizados de modo a não deixar escapar nada -, mais concretamente quando iniciei a escola, sempre fui diferente. E não era por causa da magia que há em mim, mas sim pela educação que meus pais me deram. Eles sempre me disseram que em primeiro lugar vinham os estudos, os deveres, as obrigações e depois todo o resto. Por exemplo: se o professor saia da sala e nos deixava exercícios, primeiro eu tinha que fazer o trabalho e em seguida, se queria, podia brincar. Creio que sabe que a maioria dos alunos, assim que o professor sai, grita, brinca, sai da sala de aula... naturalmente, quando isso acontecia, eu seguia o conselho de meus pais ao pé da letra, e quando o professor regressava eu estava sentada trabalhando ou já havia terminado; quanto aos outros, ele os encontrava fora de seus lugares ou conversando, assim nunca me repreenderam e se a isso agregamos o fato de que eu sempre fazia as tarefas, os trabalhos, era ordenada, limpa, sempre levava o material, o uniforme impecável, era pontual... me convertia numa convencida. Por isso, todos os demais colegas de classe não me suportavam e me excluíam, adicionando a tudo isso: minha conduta introvertida, meu cabelo, que é único, e meus dentes demasiado grandes. E se obtém como resultado toda uma raridade. Então, ao não ter nada que fazer nos recreios, pois ninguém se aproximava de mim nem sequer para falar, me dedicava a ler. Li todos os livros do meu ano, pensando que se adiantasse as lições podia sair para brincar e relaxar... mas isso apenas serviu para que os professores me deixassem mais trabalhos, especiais, segundo eles, para ampliar meus conhecimentos. Quando descobri a biblioteca, descobri um mundo! Um mundo onde podia sonhar com lugares mágicos, castelos e dragões. Onde sonhava em ser uma princesa e apaixonar-me por uma fera, onde podia conhecer meu príncipe encantado em um sonho, e identificar-me com o Patinho Feio. Meu vício pela leitura aumentou cada vez mais quando meus pais abriram sua clínica em Londres, distante de casa. Eu passava as tardes sozinha no quarto ou na sala de estar, e a forma mais fácil de fugir era ler. O dia todo.

Estava na biblioteca da escola, tinha oito anos e queria alcançar um livro de história, não lembro por que queria esse livro em particular, mas ao não poder alcançá-lo me irritei muito e, de repente, o livro flutuou até chegar em minhas mãos. Assustei-me e sai correndo. E desde aquele dia coisas estranhas ocorriam ao meu redor. Se alguém me incomodava, caia sem mais nem menos, ou seu copo de suco explodia e sua cara e roupa se molhavam... Como sabiam, não sei, mas sempre pensavam que eu causava tudo, de modo que passei a ser a "Menina Estranha", a "Menina Estranha e Anormal". Um mês mais tarde Alan ingressou na escola, nunca lhe perguntei o porquê mas desde o primeiro dia ele se juntou comigo, sem lhe importar que eu fosse diferente ou a sabe-tudo da classe. O tempo passou e nos tornamos bons amigos, ambos gostávamos de ler, saíamos as tardes quer fosse ao parque, sua casa ou qualquer outro lugar; eu era feliz, tinha alguém que me defendia se me molestavam e com quem passar as tardes. Desafortunadamente, seu pai foi transferido para a Califórnia e a comunicação se perdeu. Depois disso, um dia, o professor Dumbledore se apresentou em minha casa, falou comigo e com meus pais, explicou-me que eu não era anormal, mas sim uma bruxa, que tinha em meu interior magia e que ele viera saber se eu estava interessada em aprender a canalizar essa magia. Mostrou-me o que poderia fazer e, para alívio de minha saúde mental, fez levitar vários livros e os depositou em minhas mãos. – Um lento sorriso formou-se em meus lábios e soube, com toda segurança, que ele também estava recordando esse momento e as sensações que se experimenta quando se compreende que não se está louco e que há mais pessoas como você.

Busquei seu olhar e um sorriso de cumplicidade se formou em nossas faces. – Você sentiu o mesmo, não é? – perguntou – Como se pela primeira vez soubesse que vai se encaixar em algum lugar?

- Sim – disse. – Como se pela primeira vez estivesse em meu lar. – Permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo. Ambos relembrando, ambos sentindo, ambos unindo-nos mais.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado? – disse, depois de um tempo, e o vi negar com a cabeça. – Que estando em Hogwarts, tudo voltou a se repetir. – Voltei a desviar meu olhar. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? – Estava tão emocionada, havia descoberto um novo mundo, um de verdade e ao mesmo tempo fantástico como os que havia lido, que desejei saber tudo. Comprei todo tipo de livro que pudessem me contar algo de minha nova vida, devorei os livros textuais e quando tive minha varinha em mãos me pus a praticar, queria fazer tudo bem. Memorizei "História de Hogwarts", punha todo meu esforço nos trabalhos e nas aulas, era a melhor. Mas outra vez estava sozinha, ninguém se aproximava. Tudo era como na escola trouxa, eu me tornei a favorita dos professores e os demais me detestavam. Daquele vez em que os ouvi, lembra? Quando saíamos da aula de Feitiços, não chorei pelos insultos, chorei porque por mais que me esforçasse não me encaixava. Como é que chegamos a ser amigos? Ou, como é que logrei entrar no grupo? É algo que ainda não consigo entender. Mas me senti muito bem comigo mesma quando, graças a meus conhecimentos, pudemos atravessar _O visgo do diabo,_ no primeiro ano, ou ter contribuído para solucionar o mistério da _Câmara Secreta_ ou, que graças ao fato de querer estudar mais, tenham me dado o _Vira-Tempo_ e, assim, poder ajudá-lo. Apenas uma vez me permiti pensar em mim e não em Voldemort. Ao tentar esquecer-me de tudo, deixar os livros e divertir-me, esquecer os feitiços de defesa e concentrar-me nos feitiços de maquiagem e penteado. E foi Ron que me lembrou que não podia fazê-lo. Eu, desfrutando do baile, e alguém tentava matar você! Não faz idéia de como me senti quando o vi sair do labirinto. Naquele noite, chorei como nunca.

- Chorou? – perguntou com surpresa. – Por quê?

- Porque se eu não estivesse tão ocupada pensando em se alguém me convidaria ao baile ou como ia me pentear, teria podido poupá-lo de todo aquele sofrimento. Eu pensando em mim e você suportando coisas horríveis. O que Ron havia me dito na noite do baile, ressoou muito forte na minha cabeça naquela noite, pois sempre tivera razão. De outra vez, Ron estava beijando-se com Lavander e os ciúmes se fizeram presentes em forma de canários. Claro que não tinha nada a ver com Lavander, teria feito o mesmo se ele estivesse beijando Dean ou a Murta, ou com o simples fato de estarem se beijando; era simplesmente pelo fato de que ele podia se divertir e ser adolescente, e eu não? Por que se eu me descuidava aconteciam coisas horríveis, mas vocês dois podiam passar algum tempo como pessoas normais? Obviamente com você tudo era diferente, depois de tudo merecia um pouco de felicidade na vida, sobretudo levando em conta que o destino não estava muito ao seu favor. E assim, um dia, após tantas coisas, me encontrei entrando em meu quarto na casa de meus pais, com 17 anos.

Recordo que a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar ao meu redor, vi meu computador, a televisão, o som, o DVD... todos presentes de meus pais, todos sem uso. Foi aí quando lembrei que também era trouxa. Que tinha primos, tios, avós... que tinha uma vida e que nem tudo era magia e feitiços. Não me interprete mal. Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, nem das decisões boas ou más que tomei. É só que estivera tão ocupada com outras coisas que não havia me permitido ser eu... Até agora.

Agora não há mais livros, agora não há mais guerra. Finalmente, sei muitas coisas que nenhum professor poderá me ensinar e as aprendi em primeira mão e da pior forma. Demonstrei que sou muito boa aluna, que sou capaz de enfrentar tudo. E, acima de todas as coisas, você está a salvo. E eu agora posso ser eu.

Encarei-o por fim, sentado diante de mim, olhando-me fixamente, pouco a pouco seus olhos foram diminuindo e antes que se fechassem por completo vi um sem-fim de emoções bailando neles. E soube que, talvez, não devia ter aberto a boca, que às vezes é melhor guardar algumas coisas e não revelá-las.

**-0000000-**

Fechei os olhos e me amaldiçoei interiormente. Em todos esses anos, nunca me dera conta do quão egoísta fora com ela. Com relação a Ron, de uma forma ou de outra estive perto de sua família, mas e ela? Natal, férias de verão, sempre estava conosco... lendo, investigando, aprendendo... Por minha culpa, se privara de muitas coisas, das quais até agora acabava de me dar conta. Ron e eu sempre a enchíamos com nossos problemas, tivessem ou não relação com Voldemort e eu, naquele, então, destino incerto, e ela sempre estava lá, aconselhando-nos, repreendendo-nos. Merlin! Incluso havia organizado nossos horários para que estudássemos... nos havia ajudado sempre mas, e os problemas dela? Jamais me ocorreu pensar que ela também necessitava passar um tempo com seus familiares, ter amigas, falar de garotos, maquiagem, em outras palavras: que precisava viver sua juventude; que ela, como eu e Ron, sacrificou mais que sua saúde física, mental e emocional, tudo para me salvar.

Senti que ela se aproximava de mim e se sentava sobre meus joelhos, de frente para mim, e me tomava o rosto entre suas mãos buscando meu olhar. Contudo e apesar de estarmos cara a cara, me negava a abrir os olhos e encará-la, pois a culpa começava a correr em meu interior.

- Ei! – sua voz mandona se fez presente. – Será melhor para você se mandar esse seu egocentrismo ir pastar, nem que seja só desta vez. Quando vai entender que nem tudo gira ao seu redor?

Abracei-a com força e enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, aspirei o perfume do seu cabelo, que sempre cheirava a camomila. – Eu sinto, eu sinto muito, sinto muito – murmurei enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Harry, basta! - me separou dela e voltou a tomar meu rosto em suas mãos, a fitei e me dei conta de que havia se irritado. – Deixe de dizer tolices...

- Não são...

- Sim, são. Você não tem por que pedir desculpas, não fez nada. – tentei refutar esse absurdo argumento, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca, Hermione pousou um dedo em meus lábios. – Cale-se e ouça. Já disse que tudo que fiz o fiz porque queria fazer. Você não me obrigou nem me ameaçou com a varinha, nem com pistolas, nem nada. Desde o princípio, você não quis que nem Ron e nem eu nos envolvêssemos, fez o possível para nos manter apartados e não funcionou. Nós... eu decidi lutar ao seu lado, eu decidi crescer com você, eu decidi estar com você. Se me feriram, se perdi tempo, vivências, experiências... tempo, foi porque eu quis. Acaso não acredita que eu seja o suficientemente inteligente para tomar minhas própria decisões?

- Não é isso. – Neguei com a cabeça. – É só que você merecia mais e eu lhe tirei...

- Não acha que é tenho o bastante em ser a melhor amiga do "Escolhido"? – sorriu – Além disso, graças a você, sei mais coisas de Hogwarts do que aprendi em "A História de Hogwarts", desafiei as leis da natureza ao recuar no tempo, fui cúmplice de um fugitivo da lei, saí com o jogador de quiddich mais famoso do momento, fugi do colégio nas costas de algo invisível, invadi o Ministério da Magia em plena noite, montei um dragão e ajudei a impedir o Apocalipse. Uma garota pode pedir mais? Eu, ao menos, não trocaria nada disso por alguns saltos altos e uma hora no SPA – levou a mão ao queixo e bateu nele com o dedo indicador algumas vezes, em seguida seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso atravessou seu rosto. – Embora, talvez, pensasse melhor se me oferecessem uma mudança de look.

Como reagir ante uma situação assim? Rir, chorar, se ajoelhar ou deixar passar? Ela, como sempre, solucionou o problema: me abraçou. O único inconveniente era que eu queria mais que um simples abraço, queria beijá-la, queria tê-la junto a mim todo o tempo, queria dormir e acordar com ela, ajudá-la a preparar o café da manhã e convidá-la a comer na cama, queria me casar e ter filhos com ela, queria mais, queria ela, toda ela. Sem medir as conseqüências e sendo a única coisa que me pareceu correta a fazer, busquei seus lábios com os meus. O beijo, quiçá devido as confissões recentes, quiçá por culpa ou agradecimento, ou simplesmente pelo sentimento que descobri horas antes e que agora aceitava sem hesitar, foi diferente. Tomei-a pela cintura e aproximei-a mais de mim, meus lábios se moviam ferozes e exigentes contra os dela. Abriu a boca por uma fração de segundos e eu aproveitei para adentrar-me nela e saboreá-la a bel prazer. Por incrível que pareça, Hermione correspondia o beijo com a mesma vontade, senti que suas mãos subiam por minhas costas e pousavam em minha nuca e ao fim de uns segundos começavam a brincar com meu cabelo, despenteando-o mais. Hermione suspirou, ou fomos os dois? Nesse momento não importou, pois minhas mãos exploravam o que estava a seu alcance, seus quadris, sua cintura, suas costas, e seu rosto... Queria fundir-me nela, abraçá-la e permanecer assim para sempre, tê-la em meus braços, em minha casa, em minha vida... Ela aproximou-se e aprofundou o beijo ainda mais, senti como seu torso se colava ao meu, e quando senti seus seios e minhas mãos comichavam para tocá-los, gemi e retornei à terra.

Tinha que falar com ela, dizer-lhe que não queria mais fingir, que isso não era parte do ensaio para enganar sua prima. Devia dizer-lhe que nela havia encontrado tudo o que necessitava para ser feliz, que ela era como meu complemento, que se é verdade que existia uma alma gêmea, ela era isso e mais. E devia dizer, ou melhor, perguntar à ela se existia a mais remota possibilidade de que ela sentisse o mesmo que eu, se me correspondia. Com a respiração entrecortada e a cabeça dando voltas, me separei dela. Hermione tinha as faces ruborizadas, seu peito subia e descia irregularmente, os olhos estavam brilhantes e seu olhar perdido.

Sorri interiormente, era um dos três: ou ela era ótima atriz para conseguir fingir tão bem, ou eu era correspondido em meus afetos e ela ainda não se dava conta, ou simplesmente era porque eu beijava muito, mas muito bem.

**-0000000-**

- Obrigado – disse a contragosto e mais por educação do que por realmente ter aproveitado da viagem. Talvez teria me despenteado menos se tivesse vindo na minha velha, lenta e patética vassoura do que dentro do Noitibus Andante. Dirigi-me ao número doze que estava do outro lado da rua e tentei arrumar meu cabelo com as mãos, recompus minha postura e estampei meu melhor sorriso. Quando cheguei à porta do número doze, estava mais que disposta a representar meu papel. Ergui meu punho direito para bater à porta, quando um ruído de passos, vozes e risinhos deixaram-se ouvir através dela. Reprimi um grunhido e a vontade de irromper de supetão na casa.

Na verdade, não sei por que me surpreendia tanto, depois de tudo era lógico que estivessem juntos; Ron havia dito, desde que saímos de férias e chegamos em casa que Hermione passaria as festas natalinas com sua família (nada estranho, tendo em conta que quase não ficava com seus pais) e que Harry, só Merlin sabia por que, estaria sozinho, pois precisava arrumar umas coisas, para quase se emancipasse no verão. Depois de ver, à distância, a discussão de meu irmão com Luna, sua namorada, sobre esta lhe dar uma série de explicações nas quais se incluía o comportamento estranho de Hermione e, em seguida, ver que Ron encerrava o interrogatório e ficava assim, sem preocupar-se com seus amigos, não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que um mais um são dois e que Harry e Hermione estavam juntos.

Meu plano era simples. Simplicíssimo. Não haveria cenas de ciúmes, brigas, gritos ou choro. Não pediria nem suplicaria, eu também tinha meu orgulho e minha dignidade. Se, por alguma estranha razão, nenhum dos dois havia percebido do que todos os demais davam por fato há anos, eu apenas seria a namorada doce, boa e preocupada, que vai visitar seu namorado porque sente sua falta; mas se já sabiam, eu apenas reclamaria minha posição como namorada de Harry. Hermione compreenderia de cara, e sendo tão nobre como é se afastaria, depois de tudo ela era o tipo de pessoa que sacrifica sua própria felicidade para que os demais sejam felizes.

Então, se me fizesse presente e relembrasse que Harry é MEU namorado e que ele é feliz comigo, pois havia me escolhido, ela se afastaria. Era óbvio que quem se daria conta de tudo seria ela; ela era a inteligente, a observadora, a mulher... e somos, precisamente mulheres, que nascemos com uma espécie de "dom" para os assuntos do amor e sentimentos. Além disso, há que se levar em consideração que Harry, por mais nobre e boa pessoa que seja, além de bruxo poderoso, é um pouco lento e desatento para com essas coisas.

Dessa forma, não havia erro. Ergui o queixo e bati à porta.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Mwahauahauahauhaua! Com esse final, agora eu quero ver! Pedidos desesperados de "atualiza, por favor, se não..." em 3, 2, 1...! ;D

Nem vou comentar nada, que é pra não estragar esse momento lindo de aflição. ;]

A única coisa que lhes direi é...

... Ok, relevem quaisquer erritos, não foram meus mas do meu astigmatismo enxerido.

Agora, sério, o que tenho a lhes dizer de relevante é...

... segurem as pontas, eu não tardarei! - assim espero. XD

Abraço solidário de "eu compreendo e me divirto muito" (mwahauhauahau!) e até o próximo capítulo da sua novela "de suspense" mexicano favorita. ;]

Inna Puchkin


	8. Capítulo 8

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**8**

_Pára de chorar, pára de chorar, pára de chorar!_

A ladainha se repetia uma e outra vez em minha cabeça, e uma vez após outra as lágrimas saíam mais rápido e com mais ímpeto. Eu acabava de entrar em meu quarto e estava recostada contra a porta, contive um soluço e dei graças a Morgana pelo fato de meus pais ainda não terem retornado do jantar da Associação Nacional de Odontólogos. Deixei-me cair, ainda recostada na porta, e me encolhi até que minha testa tocou meus joelhos.

_Pára de chorar, pára de chorar, pára de chorar!_

Enxuguei os olhos com o dorso das mãos, o tecido que as cobria cheirava a novo, franzi o cenho, olhei-a e me dei conta do que vestia, gemi e voltei a chorar. Desesperada, retirei a camisa e a boxer, entre soluços. Como pude, entre soluços, vesti meu pijama (um short e uma camiseta de alças cor azul) e me joguei na cama.

Depois de ficar uns minutos com a cara enterrada na almofada e de conseguir, por fim, controlar minha respiração, me voltei para ficar de cara com o teto e me dispus a analisar, quando as notas da canção de Snow, do Red Hot, inundaram meu quarto.

Demorei três segundos para me dar conta de que a música provinha do meu criado-mudo, mais precisamente do celular que estava sobre ele. Estendi a mão com a intenção de pegá-lo, quando um pensamento me paralisou: E se fosse ele?

Por obra da magia as lágrimas cessaram e um sorriso, desses bobos, que ultimamente adornavam meu rosto, surgiu: - Alô – disse da melhor forma que pude, pois minha voz soava diferente devido ao pranto.

- Hermione? – ouvi a voz do outro lado da linha, fechei meus olhos e senti como se estivesse caindo dentro de um abismo, grande e escuro. Que demônios estava pensando? Onde, diabos, em minha cabeça cabe a idéia de que Harry me procuraria? Para começar, ele não tem telefone ou celular em sua casa e, embora os tivesse, não tem meus números, e, como se fosse pouco... Por que haveria de me telefonar? Para me pedir desculpas? Desculpas do que ou por quê? Por beijar-se com sua namorada?

Maldita! Estúpidas lágrimas! Por que começavam a cair?

- Hermione? – a voz de Alan do outro lado da linha me obrigou a espantar essas lembranças da minha mente.

- Sim? – respondi – O que há?

- Você está bem? – Maldição! Estúpidas lágrimas! Estúpida Ginny! Estúpido Harry! E estúpida eu!

- Sim – Menti e reprimi um soluço como pude. Obviamente não lhe diria que estava chorando como uma imbecil, só porque o idiota do meu melhor amigo e que se auto nomeou meu "Namorado Postiço", havia se beijado com sua namorada.

- Olha, liguei para saber se... – A voz de Alan parecia distante demais para que eu prestasse a mínima atenção sequer, de forma que o fio dos meus pensamentos seguiu à solta.

Permite que Alan falasse e dissesse o que tinha que dizer e eu me dediquei a continuar pensando em minha estúpida situação: Por que, caralho, eu chorava? Se, a final de contas, isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde? Desde o início sabia que era má idéia permitir que Harry me ajudasse, assim como também sabia que ele tinha uma namorada com a qual, segundo a própria Ginny, tinha uma bonita relação. Nós, Harry e eu, apenas fingíamos, não? Era apenas algo "atuado" para que Melina me deixasse em paz. Por que, então, me doía tanto ter visto Harry com Ginny?

- Então ficamos assim: amanhã, às onze horas, no parque em frente da nossa antiga escola. Não sabe a vontade que tenho de vê-la. Bom descanso. – disse e desligou.

- Eh? – foi a única coisa que atinei dizer. Estivera tão distraída que, sem pensar, havia dito um e outro "Hmm" e "Aham", de vez em quando, e sequer soube com qual deles havia aceitado. Meu polegar se ergueu uns centímetros pronto para chamar o número de Alan e cancelar o suposto encontro, quando dei por mim...

- PELA SANTA MÃE DE MERLIN! – exclamei e sentei de supetão na cama - OH, não, não, não, não... – neguei freneticamente com a cabeça, tentando fazer com que esse pensamento, que surgira como se fosse um raio de luz divina, se instalasse em meu cérebro. Porém, quanto mais negava, uma parte de mim parecia mais convencida, então, de repente, comecei a rir de alegria ao entender o que estava acontecendo e, por sua vez, também comecei a chorar ao aceitá-lo. Era algo tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão horrível que, quando conseguia me acalmar por alguns segundos, só podia pensar no quão estúpida eu era. Afinal, do que mais se poderia chamar a idiota que se dá conta de que está apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, que finge ser seu namorado de mentira apenas para calar a boca da sua odiosa prima? A resposta é: PA-TÉ-TI-CA.

Oh, Deus! O que eu devia fazer? Devia ir até ele, confessar-me e dizer-lhe que me amasse? Ou devia esquecer-me de tudo e fingir que nada aconteceu, deixá-lo seguir com sua vida e buscar uma forma de continuar com a minha? E mais ainda, devia prosseguir com toda essa farsa ou de regra cancelá-la?

MERDA! Por que esse mundo tinha que ser tão malditamente complicado?

- Bem – me disse e fechei os olhos. – Acalme-se. Respire profundamente. – sentei-me, tentando adotar a típica posição de meditação (com as pernas cruzadas tal como os hindus o fazem e com o dorso de minhas mãos, com o indicador e o polegar unidos, sobre meus joelhos - Ommm! Ommm! Ommm!... Concentrar-se e não sentir, concentrar-se e não sentir... Argggg! – grunhi – Por que não levo jeito com a estúpida Yoga?!

Deixei-me cair de novo na cama, tirei minha almofada sob a cabeça e a pus sobre meu rosto para amortecer um grito.

Depois de uns minutos, minha cabeça e eu já havíamos tomado uma decisão, era dolorosa sim, pois ao final acabava de descobrir que estava apaixonada por meu melhor amigo e namorado postiço, mas era melhor para todos. Eu calaria e ocultaria meus sentimentos, assim ele poderia continuar com sua namoradinha (oxalá que se perdesse no caminho e desaparecesse).

Nesse sentido, a primeira coisa a se fazer seria cancelar toda essa tolice de namorados de mentira; cedo da manhã falaria com Alan, lhe contaria tudo desde o início e ele, como bom amigo, me ajudaria, além do mais ele é trouxa e tudo seria mais fácil. E, bem, se por alguma razão ele se negasse a me ajudar, ainda existiam os anúncios de gigolôs e Luna poderia me enviar o dinheiro. Fácil e simples.

Meti-me sob os lençóis e me acomodei para dormir, esperava apenas que a recordação de Harry beijando Ginny não invadissem meus sonhos.

**-0000000-**

Mal.

Tudo estava endemoniadamente mal. Como era possível que tanta felicidade, tanto prazer e tanta paz descessem pelo ralo num só instante? Era porque se tratava de mim, ou existiam no mundo mais idiotas na mesma situação? Por que o mundo tinha que ser tão malditamente complicado?

Levei a caneca de chocolate aos lábios e fiz uma careta, estava frio. Com cara de fastio, depositei-a na mesinha outra vez. Suspirei e apoiei meus cotovelos em meus joelhos e esfreguei o rosto com as mãos, numa tentativa de apartar o desespero da minha cabeça. O que eu devia fazer agora? Não podia chegar, sem mais nem menos, e dizer-lhe: me desculpe por minha namorada ter me beijado? Isso até para Goyle pareceria idiota. Além disso, se vemos por essa perspectiva lógica, eu não tinha que dar nenhuma explicação, o que havia entre ela e eu, e do ponto de vista dela, era uma farsa, era apenas fingir, mas... então por que ela havia fugido? Por que desapareceu?

Demônios! Por que não escreviam um manual que dissesse o que fazer nesses casos? Seria muito pedir uma linha de consulta telefônica ou via internet?

Eu tinha, devia, desejava e precisava arrumar isso. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos sabia o que queria: queria ela, em minha vida, ao meu lado, e, sim, na minha cama.

Há duas horas havia planejado um futuro (eu, aquele que só tinha incertezas, havia pensado em um futuro), no qual ela estava em cada segundo, em cada imagem... A única coisa que me impedia de consegui-lo, acabava de partir entre uma batida estrondosa de portas e palavras malsãs que teriam feito ruborizar ao mais velho e experiente marinheiro, e, ironicamente, havia se encarregado de bagunçar tudo.

Eu havia visto algo de suspeito no modo como Ginny se jogara sobre mim para me beijar desesperadamente, mas não foi até que Dobby me confirmasse que Hermione havia desaparecido sem dizer para onde ou por que, que meu cérebro atou os cabos e compreendeu as intenções de Ginny. Para sermos sincersos, hei de confessar que a reação e intuição da minha agora ex eram admiráveis. Nem sequer me deixou dizer duas frases seguidas quando começou a insultar, maldizer e quebrar coisas.

Afortunadamente, o capítulo de Ginny Weasley havia terminado, não tão bem como eu havia imaginado nem com a tranqüilidade que eu teria gostado, mas de que tinha terminado e que eu podia estar em paz era algo certo, o problema era como explicar a Hermione tudo o que acontecera.

Dei um pulo quando o relógio começou a soar. Peguei a caneca de chocolate frio e me levantei para levá-la à cozinha. Pela manhã cedo, iria à casa de Hermione, diria que havia me apaixonado por ela, que não esperava a visita de Ginny e que terminara com ela; que esperava que me desse uma oportunidade e que... bom, em breve teríamos tempo para falar de casamento e filhos. Reprimi um bocejo e decidi que perguntaria à almofada se devia comprar flores ou chocolates para Hermione.

Cheguei ao quarto principal e sorri ao vê-lo pintado de azul. Ainda não entendia como é que Hermione concebera pintá-lo dessa cor. Sorri ainda mais quando lembrei da atitude de Hermione quando mencionei que Ginny preferia os tons rosas e lilases. Se não eram ciúmes, só Merlin então sabia que raios eram.

**-0000000-**

- Idiota – sussurrei assim que desci do Noitibus Andande. Acaso não se dava conta de que tudo havia saído de controle? Que meu suposto plano tivera um erro crasso e sem precedentes? Que todo meu futuro e a vida que havia planejado e sonhado iam junto pelo cano, tudo por que o idiota Harry não foi tão idiota?

Ou seja!

Hermione era a inteligente, sempre fora a inteligente, a perspicaz, a observadora, a… a… a… Por que desta vez não pode ser tudo igual? Por que tinha que arruinar meu plano? Por que, idiota que sou, não pensei nessa possibilidade? Bom, a resposta a esta última pergunta era fácil: porque Harry era um lesado e muito ingênuo e nobre (ou estúpido) para essas coisas do amor. Então, jamais me ocorreu pensar que ele se daria conta primeiro de seus sentimentos, que seria precisamente ele a descobrir-se apaixonado por Hermione, e não o contrário.

Quando ele abriu a porta sua cara, que estava iluminada com um agradável sorriso o quão se apagou, se pôs pálida assim que me viu. Não me convidou a entrar, fui eu que entrei, como se fosse minha casa – e naquele momento era -, fiquei surpresa diante de tudo o que havia mudado na mansão Black em tão poucos dias; agora se podia dizer que era uma casa, um lar... talvez fosse devido às muitas fotos que havia aqui e acolá, ou às flores, girassóis e tulipas que se podia ver por todo canto. Até um cego se daria conta de que havia um toque feminino em tudo isso.

- Querida – havia dito com o mais doce dos tons de voz que era capaz de fazer e com um sorriso de falsa felicidade - me encanta o que você fez com a casa, mas por que essas cores se sabe que gosto dos tons lilases? Não se presume que a casa deva estar ao gosto da mulher que vai morar nela, ou seja, da sua esposa?

- Eh… sim, bom… eu…

- E girassóis... Por Merlin, Harry! Sabe que detesto girassóis! – ataquei, antes que pudesse falar. Peguei uma flor e retirei do recipiente. – Dobby! – chamei o elfo.

- Sim, senhorita – disse o elfo, quando surgiu diante de mim.

- Tire todas as flores que há na casa e substitu-as por rosas...

- Mas, senhorita – o elfo voltou-se para Harry, que tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas -, a senhorita Hermione escolheu essas para a casa do senhor...

Voltei-me para ficar cara a cara com Harry, com as mãos na cintura e com a sobrancelha alçada, pedindo uma explicação. Vi-o suspirar, fechar os olhos e relaxar os ombros, deu dois passos para mim e me fez um sinal para que entrasse naquela que parecia ser a sala. Obviamente, eu não me mexi, rodei os olhos e o interrompi quando abriu a boca.

- Está perdoado – disse simplesmente.

- Perdão?

- Eu o perdôo pelas flores, meu céu. Porém, será melhor para você deixar para mim a decoração da suíte a gosto, depois de tudo é lá onde vamos fazer nossos filhos.

- Mas se toda a casa já está pronta, senhorita... – falou o elfo – A senhorita Hermione, melhor amiga do senhor Harry Potter, decorou toda a casa.

- Dobby – falou Harry –, por que não vai arrumar a roupa que acabo de trazer?

O elfo assentiu e desapareceu. Voltei a encarar Harry.

- E então?

- O que? – me respondeu.

- O que vai dizer para que eu o perdoe?

- Não vou pedir desculpas – disse. – Menos ainda pela pessoa que escolhi para me ajudar, quando gosto do resultado.

- Mas esta vai ser a minha casa! – exclamei, perdendo a paciência. Por que era tão difícil? – Ela não tinha nada que fazer aqui.

- Temos que conversar. – foi tudo o que disse. De repente, ouvi uns passos que se aproximavam pelas escadas. Era ela, era minha oportunidade. Minha oportunidade para marcar meu território. Lancei-me nos braços dele e o beijei, o beijei, o beijei com o empenho que poria uma mulher apaixonada depois de tanto tempo sem ver seu amor, me esforcei, de verdade, mas ele estava frio, ausente, distraído, pouco entusiasta, notei quando ele se deu conta da presença de Hermione no corredor, me afastou rapidamente mas ela já havia ido. Com um sorriso o escutei chamando-a enquanto subia as escadas, o trabalho estava feito. De onde estava, Hermione, vira como nos beijávamos, como eu reclamava o que era meu, agora era apenas questão de tempo para que Harry descesse irritado e tudo continuasse como antes, só que desta vez Hermione estaria mais distante de nós dois.

Ouvi Harry chamá-la no andar de cima, eu me limitei a colocar minha luvas outra vez e a arrumar meu cachecol.

- O que, demônios, você fez? – me disse, agarrando meus ombros e me sacudindo. – O que, demônios, fez, Ginny? Primeiro, você não quer saber nada de mim e em seguida, assim, sem mais nada, aparece na minha porta, reclama comigo pelo que fiz com a minha casa, e se dá autoridade e títulos que não lhe correspondem; depois, me beija exatamente quando Hermione aparece na escada. Tem idéia do que você fez?

- MAS É CLARO QUE SIM! – lhe gritei e me safei do seu agarre. – Estou apenas marcando e reclamando o que é meu por direito.

- Pois tenho notícias de última hora, nada disso é seu, nunca foi e nunca será. – suspirou para acalmar-se. – Passei bons momentos com você, momentos que recordarei e valorizarei para sempre, mas percebi que o que sinto por você é algo insignificante comparado ao que sinto agora... que o que há entre você e eu não é nada comparado à química que tenho com ela. Eu sinto se estou magoando, mas não posso continuar com você quando acabo de me dar conta de que amo a mulher que acaba de partir. Não sei se sou correspondido, ou se alguma vez o serei, mas preciso estar livre para poder tentar com ela. Eu iria falar com você depois do Natal, mas dada a sua inesperada visita... Acabou, Ginny. Hoje percebo que você tem razão, nunca deixei de falar e de pensar nela, pela simples razão de que sempre estive apaixonado por ela, e não foi até umas horas atrás, quando abri meus olhos e me dei conta. Eu a amo, e nem você, nada ou ninguém vão fazer que eu mude de opinião.

Depois dessa crua afirmação, confissão ou o que quer que tenha sido... ele praticamente me arrastou para a saída e, pelo entendi das entrelinhas, me advertiu a não me apresentar ali a não ser que fosse convidada. Irritada comigo mesma, com ele e com Hermione, saquei minha varinha e tomei o Noitibus…

Dessa forma, me encontrava a dois quilômetros da minha casa, enfurecida, desesperada, humilhada e estupefata, pois jamais imaginei que Harry seria o primeiro a perceber seus sentimentos... O que podia fazer agora? O que devia fazer agora?

Devia lutar ou me resignar? Mostrar-me orgulhosa e reticente ou perder a diplomacia? Aferrar-me ao que pode ser e não será, ou deixá-lo seguir em frente?

Enquanto pensava em cada uma de minhas possibilidades, sentei-me numa rocha e comecei a chorar. Onde estava meus sonhos e esperanças? Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por alguém que, segundo suas próprias palavras, nunca fora meu?

O mais patético de tudo era que eu sempre soube, mas nunca quis admitir; meu irmão Ron se dera conta há um ano e fizera sua vida com Luna, mas e eu?

Por que não percebi que tudo estava perdido desde o momento em que ele me deixou em nome da sua estúpida e nobre razão, e levou ela? Uma parte de mim dizia que era porque ele não se importava com ela e comigo sim, mas bem lá dentro de mim sabia que se ele a estava levando era porque ela era necessária e eu um estorvo, afinal ela sempre soubera tudo dele, seus medos, suas inseguranças, seus problemas, suas alegrias, suas memórias... tudo, ela sabia tudo, enquanto eu apenas conhecia o que a mídia, livros e rumores diziam.

Quando uma rajada de frio me golpeou e fez com que meus dentes rangessem, eu entendi.

Eu era apenas um adorno, o vaso de flores, a dama de companhia, a cara bonita para exibir em público, aquela que deve apenas sorrir e fingir que tudo é perfeito... Hermione era a outra, aquela que, embora pareça estranho, era a amante. A mulher que sempre sabe todos os segredos do homem, que o escuta, que o apóia, que sempre está em sua mente, era aquele "tipo de mulher" que os homens sempre tratam melhor, que dão mais atenção, cuidado e presentes... àquela a que entregam seu coração.

**-0000000-**

Isso seria uma tarefa titânica. Mas era a melhor e única coisa que me ocorrera para tentar ajustar as coisas com Hermione. Sei que vou ter que pagar una fortuna em pequenas doações ou pelo menos ser um cliente assíduo da loja de brinquedos, mas o que íamos fazer? Além do mais, eu precisava _daquele_ urso e _nessas_ proporções, porque minha namorada postiça me dissera, precisamente no dia em que estivemos no centro comercial, que gostava de ursos de pelúcia, e que sempre quisera ter um que fosse mais ou menos da sua estatura, então, como bom namorado de mentira que tenta ascender à categoria de namorado formal, me levantei às sete da manhã (para que se entenda o esforço, recordemos que, durante as férias, costumo levantar-me às 9 horas), fui à loja de brinquedos mais próxima (surpresa abria até as onze), entrei, peguei o urso - graças a Morgana havia um -, deixei uma nota de desculpas e o dinheiro, mais a compensação, do valor do urso.

Foi todo um drama encontrar um feitiço que fizesse que o urso encolhesse e que retornasse ao tamanho original quando Hermione o segurasse, mas consegui, só esperava que Hermione não morresse ou ficasse ferida graças às proporções do urso de pelúcia. Peguei minha capa de invisibilidade, que era outro item necessário para meu plano de reconciliação...

De forma que aqui estava eu, às oito e meia da manhã, em frente a casa da minha futura namorada, mais concretamente debaixo da janela de seu quarto, com uma capa de invisibilidade me cobrindo e com um urso de pelúcia sob o braço, pensando o que seria mais fácil: se entrar quando abrissem a porta, caso a abrissem, ou aparatar diretamente no seu quarto, arriscando-me a ser recebido com um feitiço de defesa. Tão concentrado estava em como seria minha aparição que, se não fosse pelo sexto sentido que desenvolvi nos meses passados, o carro que estava se aproximando teria se chocado comigo; concentrei-me no quarto de Hermione e em questão de segundos aparatei nele.

Quando surgi no quarto da minha disque namorada, um sorriso brotou em meu rosto. Tudo era tal e qual eu havia imaginado: as paredes estavam pintadas de azul-claro, os móveis (a cama, a penteadeira, o criado-mudo, o guarda-roupa, a estante e a escrivaninha) eram brancos, o bagageiro ou baú ao pé da janela estava cheio de bonecos de pelúcia, abundavam os ursos, os coelhos e os patos, consegui ver um rato, um cachorro e um crocodilo.

A estante, que era de três prateleiras, estava saturada de livros, papéis e de um e outro objeto decorativo de cerâmica, ademais, em uma "lacunazinha", encontravam-se dezenas de discos e um micro system.

A escrivaninha estava cheia de pergaminhos, os quais, supus, eram do trabalho das férias, havia vários tinteiros e plumas, um vaso com plantas e um laptop junto com um modem.

As paredes tinham estampas do Bob Esponja em suas múltiplas facetas e disfarces, havia um pôster de A Bela e a Fera, dois quadros de Fadas, alguns desenhos que presumi serem dela, de flores e vários retratos de seu adorado gato. Ignorei o vazio do meu estômago que se formou ao não ver nenhuma foto minha, nossa ou pelo menos de Ron. Os pergaminhos eram a única coisa "mágica" que havia no quarto. Desloquei-me só um pouco para ficar de frente com o que estivera evitando olhar.

Ela estava encolhida no meio da cama, seu cabelo estava mais emaranhado... caminhei até ficar a um lado da cama e contemplei seu nariz reto, seus cílios espessos e seus lábios rosas e ligeiramente entreabertos...

Como devia despertá-la? Devia despertá-la? Estava tão linda e em paz, que parecia um sacrilégio tirá-la desse mundo maravilhoso que eram os sonhos... estaria sonhando comigo? Por todos os bruxos do mundo, era linda! O que eu tinha que fazer para poder vê-la assim pelo resto da minha vida?

- O que acha que está fazendo aqui? – Ou ela era sonâmbula, ou estava sonhando, ou eu estava em apuros. Falar ou não falar? Esse era o dilema. A que horas ela havia acordado? – Sei que é você, Harry. E não, não estou adormecida e não sou sonâmbula. – Bem, ou somos almas gêmeas que se lêem o pensamento mutuamente, ou, definitivamente, algo maligno e perigoso nos envolve. De qualquer forma, confesso que às vezes essa conexão me dava medo.

- Melhor se explicar, Potter – moveu-se, sentou-se na cama e olhou em minha direção.

Suspirando, retirei a capa. – Maldição, Hermione. Por que sempre sabe onde estou e me descobre?

Fez uma careta e rodou os olhos. – Será por que o vi desaparecer e aparecer dessa capa infinitas vezes, a metade das quais eu estava com você? – me disse com sarcasmo – Além do mais, não é preciso ser um gênio para detectar quando uma pessoa está por perto e...

- Certo, entendi o ponto.

- Isso é bom – cruzou as pernas e recostou-se na cabeceira -, agora explique-me: o que faz aqui? Ainda mais quando não pode estar aqui.

- Pelo visto posso, pois estou. – Sei que isso pareceu muito egocêntrico, mas o que vamos fazer? Era verdade. Vi-a erguer as sobrancelhas e ladear a cabeça, com fingida surpresa. Dei dois passos em sua direção e me sentei na cama, sem deixar de olhá-la nem por um segundo. – Precisamos conversar.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Capítulo 8 entregue! Nem doeu muito a espera, aposto. ;] E então, satisfeitos com o desenrolar e resultado final do "eu vos declaro separados, agora pode correr atrás da amada"? ;]

Sem delongas, despeço-me com as cenas do próximo capítulo... que não serão exibidas porque os detalhes da sua conversa esperada fazem parte do elemento surpresa. Entonces, hasta lo siguiente episodio! ;]

Inna Puchkin


	9. Capítulo 9

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**9**

Senti os raios de sol sobre meu rosto e me mexi incômoda e irritada em minha cama. Mal havia transcorrido um par de horar desde o momento em que consegui conciliar o sono, tudo ter passado a noite pensando no "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Fingir-Ser-Meu-Namorad o". Cobri minha cara com os lençóis eme remexi na cama. Merlin, dormi só quatro horas!

O despertador do meu celular começou a tocar, estiquei a mão por baixo das cobertas até o criado-mudo , peguei o aparelho, tirei o alarme e o pus sob meu travesseiro para poder dormir um pouquinho mais. Uma vez cumprida minha missão, sorri e voltei a me acomodar. Sorri bobamente e, oh, abençoada seja a sonolência! Meus olhos e cérebro começavam a se desconectar do mundo, quando ouvi um barulho e uma sensação familiar percorreu meu corpo. Apertei a mandíbula e engoli uma ladainha de maldições.

Merda, merda, merda! Por que tudo tinha que acontecer comigo? Acaso não existiam uns quantos milhões de pessoas a mais, aos quais arruinar o dia?

E tinha que ser justamente a pessoa que eu menos queria ver pelas próximas três vidas, mil anos, quinze meses, duas semanas e um dia, a aparecer no meu quarto. Mordi o travesseiro para não gritar. Remexi-me um pouco, simulando dormir, e entreabri meus olhos o suficiente para poder ver por entre as pestanas. Não havia ninguém aparentemente, mas eu podia sentir a sua presença mágica e a não mágica, seu aroma, seu olhar... Diabos! Até podia sentir seu chakra, ou seja lá como se chama! E o fato de não poder ver nada servia apenas para confirmar a identidade do meu visitante.

Pacientemente aguardei seu próximo movimento.

_Que demônios estava fazendo? Por que demora tanto?_

Estava começando a me impacientar. Ou ela falava, ou eu gritava. E, por minha mãe, eu não queria gritar!

Senti que ele se aproximava da cama e minha impaciência alcançou limites insuportáveis ao não ouvi-lo dizer nada. Isso, ou meu subconsciente estava me pregando uma peça muito, muito pesada. Decidi me arriscar com um tiro a cegas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? – lhe perguntei, abrindo os olhos de golpe, sem me sentar. –Sei que é você, Harry. E não, não estou dormindo e não sou sonâmbula. – A última parte disse mais para me convencer de não estar ficando louca ou paranoica. Senti um leve movimento e pressionei. – Melhor que se explique, Potter – disse com minha melhor voz de mandona, enquanto me sentava e cruzava os braços.

- Maldição, Hermione. Por que você sempre sabe onde estou e me descobre? – exclamou, enquanto retirava a capa de um puxão. Fitou-me e tive que fazer um esforçosobre humano para não sorrir, ele parecia tão lindo fazendo um beicinho que, por uns segundos, o desejo de pular em cima dele e lançar-me em seus braços para beijá-lo e apagar essa careta, me dominou. _"Controle, tudo é questão de controle"._

- Será por que o vi desaparecer e aparecer dessa capa uma infinidade de vezes, a metade das quais eu estava com você? – disse, com falso sarcasmo, para ocultar meus desejos e pular em seus braços – Além do mais, não é preciso ser um gênio para detectar quando uma pessoa aparece perto e...

-Ok, já entendi o ponto. – disse e levou a mão ao cabelo para bagunça-lo. Estava tão lindo!

-Isso é bom. – me obriguei a responder para evitar o curso dos meus pensamentos, que pareciam correr em direções indecorosas enquanto o contemplava dos pés à cabeça. – agora explique-me. O que você faz aqui?–Quando pronunciei essas palavras, a realidade me atingiu. –Além do mais, você não pode estar aqui. Esse é meu quarto! – Exclamei a modo de reclamação. Ele estava no meu quarto. Genial! Exatamente o que eu precisava: ele no meu quarto! Como se na noite passada eu não houvesse fantasiado em tê-lo no meu quarto e não precisamente vestido!

- Pelo visto posso, pois estou aqui. – Ora! Como é prepotente e metido o menino. Ergui as sobrancelhas e ladeei a cabeça, fingindo surpresa. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se na cama, mantendo o olhar. Engoli em seco. – Temos que conversar.

Oh! Oh! Justamente o que eu temia que acontecesse! O que ele iria me dizer? Que não poderia continuar me ajudando porque Ginny se deu conta e havia exigido que eu o deixasse? Sentia que estava traindo sua namorada? Se sentia incômodo comigo? Teria vindo Ginny para convidá-lo a uma festa e ele não poderia estar comigo? O que, o que, o que? Fosse o que fosse, decidi tornar as coisas fáceis.

- Bem. – Aceitei. Sentei-me mais reta, despegando minhas costas da cabeceira da cama e acomodei meu cabelo atrás das orelhas. – Agradeço toda a sua ajuda, sei que foi difícil para você, e, bom, desde o início ambos sabíamos que isto não era uma boa idéia. – Fechei meus olhos com força, já que me custava muito dizer a próxima frase, mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. - Sinto muito pelos problemas que causei a você em relação aGinny. Não era minha intenção. - Abri os olhos e o encarei, parecia estátua. – Desobrigo você de toda responsabilidade. Alan está aqui e, bem, creio que se eu contar-lhe minha situação, ele não duvidará em me ajudar.

**-0000000-**

Nunca me considerei lento ou retardado. Admito que as vezes me custava algum trabalho entender algumas coisas, mas era por razões justificadas: Como eu poderia me concentrar em algo, quando tinha um louco psicopata querendo dominar o mundo e tentando me matar somente por ser o único "super herói" (sem poderes especiais, produtos de aranhas radioativas ou gene mutante) capaz de derrota-lo? Bem, isso era na escola... mas aqui... Que demônios aquele imbecil tinha que ver, saber ou fazer?, Por que, caralho, ela me pedia desculpas?, E quem lhe disse que ela me causava problemas? Milhares de interrogações passavam por minha cabeça, de modo que perguntei a primeira coisa que passou pela minha mente: - Que?!

-Realmente sinto muito tê-lo metido nisso. Sabíamos, eu e você, desde o início, eu... – Hermione não deixava de se desculpar e eu não deixava de me desesperar. – Eu falarei com Alan ou enfrentarei Melina, meu lesbianismo imposto pela minha família e...

-Hermione, terminei com Ginny! –soltei rapidamente, com a esperança de que ela se calasse de uma vez e me deixasse explicar.

- Oh, deus! Harry, eu sinto... – tapou o rosto com as mãos e poderia jurar que a ouvi soluçar. Maldição! Por que tinha que agir assim? – Se você quiser que eu fale com ela e explique que tudo isso é uma farsa...

- Diabos, não! – gritei. Juro que não era minha intenção parecer tão irritado, mas ela estava me tirando o juízo, eu vinha apenas para pedir desculpas e praticamente me declarar, não para vê-la chorar por minha culpa.

- Eu sinto muito! – E lá vai com o mesmo de novo! – Eu pensando em mim e em meus problemas, e você vem para que o console. Oh, Harry! Como você está, como se sente? - Se ajoelhou na cama e se aproximou para poder tocar minha bochecha. Não pude falar, nem me mover, nem nada. Simplesmente fiquei ali. De pé. Observando-a. Perdido em seu rosto, em seus olhos, em toda ela. Como era possível existir alguém tão perfeito como ela? Alguém que é capaz de colocar os outros sempre em primeiro, de pensar e preocupar-se sempre com os demais antes de si mesma. Por que demorei tanto em descobrir o ser humano magnífico que era ela? Ou acaso eu sempre soube e não havia reconhecido?

Vê-la assim, ali, diante de mim, ajoelhada e chorando por mim, fez minha garganta se fechar com um nó. Lentamente, fui recuperando a capacidade de movimento e ergui meus braços para envolvê-la neles.

- Shhh... – tentei acalmá-la, fazendo círculos em suas costas com minhas mãos. – Não chore. Me dói vê-la assim.

- Mas... mas... mas é que eu... – soluçou contra meu peito.

- Ei! Tudo bem. – tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e com meus polegares limpei as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, quis fazê-lo com meus lábios e consolá-la a beijos, mas tínhamos que falar e se eu beijasse não poderia parar. – Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Mas Ginny e você...

-Não – lhe sorri. – Ginny e eu já tínhamos problemas há um bom tempo. – Ela se desfez do meu abraço e eu franzi o cenho, estava a ponto de reclamar por ela ter se separado tão bruscamente de mim, quando a vi se enfiar sob as cobertas e bater no colchão ao seu lado, a modo de convite. Tirei os sapatos e me acomodei ao seu lado, de cara para o teto, tentei erguer meus braços para pô-los sob minha cabeça, mas quando os levantei em direção à cabeça, Hermione usou meu peito como almofada. Voltei a abraça-la e inalei o aroma de seu cabelo.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – não era necessário perguntar a que ela se referia, bem sabia que era sobre Ginny e meus problemas com ela, e que o abraço nada mais era que a forma com a qual minha melhor amiga tentava me consolar do meu rompimento, mas a verdade era que eu preferia ficar assim, em silêncio. Fechei os olhos e permiti a minha imaginação acreditar que era correspondido, que tínhamos uma vida juntos e que acordávamos assim, abraçados.

- Harry? – chamou. Não queria falar, não queria me mexer, não queria deixar de sonhar, não queria romper tanta paz. – Conte-me.

Suspirei e acariciei suas costas, ainda sem abrir os olhos. – Há meses venho brigando com Ginny por tolices – comecei a explicar. – Sei que diante de todos somos um casal perfeito, os dois nos esforçávamos para que assim fosse, mas a verdade é que não a suporto. Passa a vida falando de bobagens e futilidades. É superficial e egoísta. Mas o mais estranho e importante é que ela não sabe nada de mim. Quando tento lhe contar algo que vivi, ou uma situação em "X" lugar, acabo me desesperando, pois tenho que lhe explicar mil e um detalhes. Por exemplo, uma vez passamos pelo corredor do terceiro andar e me ocorreu perguntar em voz alta: como estará o Fofo?

- Certo. – me interrompeu. – Que terá sido de Fofo? Acha que teve o mesmo destino que Norberto?

- Somente se existem reservas ecológicas encarregadas de proteger cachorros de três cabeças... – disse e ela riu. Como podia explicar-lhe que era exatamente isso o que faltara em minha relação com Ginny? Com Hermione era como se sempre estivéssemos na mesma frequência, sintonizados, sem segredos, eu a conhecia e ela a mim. – Obviamente, me vi envolvido em um interrogatório, e parecia que com cada explicação que lhe dava, ela tinha mais e mais dúvidas. Evidentemente acabamos discutindo e ficamos sem nos falar por várias horas. E, sendo sincero, me dei conta de que não havia nenhuma compatibilidade entre nós desde que voltara com ela, mas ela era bonita, popular, a irmã do meu melhor amigo e ruiva como minha mãe; além do mais, disse a ela que me esperasse e ela o fez, e como se fosse pouco, a metade do colégio me queria com ela. Mas, fora isso, não tínhamos nada em comum, salvo a Ron e o quiddich.

-Harry…

- Não, Hermione. Está tudo bem. Estou bem. Não estou sofrendo ou magoado pelo rompimento, simplesmente porque nunca cheguei a amar Ginny. Gostava dela e a respeito, mas não ao ponto de não poder viver sem ela. - _"Não como amo você"_- Ginny foi um respiro, um parênteses, um momento feliz no mundo paralelo cheio de problemas e obscuridade, um algo fora de mim e do meu mundo; um lugar onde eu não era eu, simplesmente porque não agia como eu, porque ela não sabia, nem sabe, nem saberá quem sou eu e tudo o que isso implica. Para ela sou apenas o famoso Menino, órfão, que é um herói e que é mencionado nos livros de história. – Senti como me apertou com seus braços, sorri e beijei seu cabelo. – Dessa forma, como vê, você não tem culpa. Cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer. Era inevitável.

- De verdade você está bem? – me perguntou, acomodando-se um pouco, fitei-a e assenti. _"Com você em meus braços nunca estive melhor"._

- Mais que pronto para continuar fingindo ser o seu namorado. – Respondi-lhe com um sorriso.

**-0000000-**

- Bem – disse, após um tempo tentando romper o silêncio. Não é que me incomode estar assim com ele, mas digo, devíamos fazer algo e além do mais queria esquecer ou fazê-lo esquecer sua estranha confissão. – Suponho que não terei que falar com Alan. – Senti Harry ficar tenso, coisa que não me estranhou, depois de tudo ambos não se deram muito bem. Sorri e escondi meu sorriso em seu peito. Seria possível que ele estivesse ciumento? Um estranho calor invadiu meu corpo ante tal pensamento, mas assim como permiti que me invadisse o expeli de meu sistema. Seria considerada uma pessoa má ou condenada ao inferno por toda a eternidade, por estar feliz com o fato de meu amigo ter rompido com sua namorada? Devo me contentar por ele ter desejado que fosse assim e com essa coisa de "sou feliz se ele é feliz"? Sou ou não sou uma má pessoa por alegrar-me com as desgraças alheias?

Agora eu tinha o caminho livre, não havia ninguém no meio, podia conquistá-lo, confessar-me e dizer-lhe o que sinto, tomar coragem como a leoa que sou e dizer que o amo... Demônios! Se eu era valente (recordemos que lutei contra a reencarnação do mal), era uma Griffindor, um leão… uma leão covarde como o do Mago de Oz. Mas é que: e se ele não me corresponde?, E se ponho tudo a perder?, E se perco meu melhor amigo?, E se fico sozinho por culpa desses sentimentos que, supõe-se, não deveriam existir? Se não fosse por essa tola situação, nada teria acontecido, não teria que fingir ser a namorada de Harry, não teria que beijar Harry e não, teria, em absoluto, que AMAR Harry. Afinal, para que me fazer de idiota? Amo Harry, amo sua forma de ser, de pensar, as milhares de sensações que desperta em mim e, sobretudo, amo a pessoa que sou e o que sinto quando estou com ele, em seus braços.

E se isso está condenado a não acontecer, se tenho que calar e deixa-lo ir. Se, em razão disso, meus sentimentos se converterem em meu inferno pessoal, aqui na terra... Que assim seja! Porque tenho tanto a perder... que não sei se vale a pena perde-lo por tudo o que também posso ganhar.

- Não. – a voz de Harry chegou de um lugar distante. – Não quero que se aproxime daquele imbecil, menos ainda que recorra a ele. De fato, antes emprestar dinheiro a você para contratar um gigolô a deixar que peça ajuda ao seu... amigo. – praticamente cuspiu a última palavra. –É tão detestável que... Você é minha namorada postiça e minha melhor amiga. Prometi ajuda-la e assim vou fazer. Então, melhor para você sequer pensar naquele idiota.

- Está com ciúme² - perguntei meio em tom de brincadeira, meio a sério. Harry, de repente, ficou mais tenso, grunhiu sabe-deus-o-que, sentou-se de golpe e me tomou pelos ombros de forma brusca.

- Se estou com ciúme? Eu, com ciúmes daquele imbecil, cara de empertigado? Com ciúmes daquele idiota que, à distância, percebe-se o que quer com você? Por favor.- Era oficial: Harry Potter era um idiota. Acaso nãose dava conta de que estava me machucando e não apenas com suas mãos, que cada vez mais apertavam meus ombros, senão, acima de tudo, com suas perguntas? Sei que não sou um ícone da beleza mas... eu não podia sequer provocar ciúmes em alguém? – Ciumento, eu? – Harry continuou – Mas é claro que estou com ciúme! - Eh!?- Me desespera até limites inimagináveis saber que ele conhece coisas de você que eu não. Me choca ter que compartilha-la com ele e o fato de saber ou ouvi-la dizer que ele também é seu melhor amigo me enlouquece! Claro que estou com ciúme, Hermione! Você é minha, só minha e de ninguém mais! Acaso não vê que eu te...

Harry emudeceu e eu apenas fiquei ali, vendo-o com minha cara desencaixada. Como eu deveria considerar semelhante declaração? Porque ele disse o que eu creio que disse ou tentou dizer, não é? Como considero? Como o ataquee a explosão de um namorado ciumento ou como uma cruel brincadeira? Decidi que a segunda, apesar de dolorosa, era a resposta mais acertada. Sorri como pude, apontei para ele com meu dedo indicador e exclamei:

- Piada! – desviei meu olhar e sentei na cama. – Pensou em estudar teatro? Imagine só os cartazes: "O Menino Que Sobreviveu, futuro astro da Broadway!" Seria bombástico!

**-0000000-**

- Você é impossível. – bufei e rolei os olhos. – Eu praticamente estava abrindo minha alma para ela, estava me confessando, estive a ponto de dizer... mas a verdade é que ainda não sabia se era o momento adequado para gritar o _te amo_ que eu tinha atravessado na garganta. Meus olhos encontraram o bicho de pelúcia que estava no chão quase sob minha capa e lembrei que ele era para ela e que essa era a razão de eu estar ali. – Trouxe algo para você. – disse-lhe com a esperança de distrai-la.

- Para mim?

- Não, para a vizinha da frente. Por Merlin, Hermione! Óbvio que é para você. – me agachei para pegar o boneco e o escondi atrás de mim, agradecendo a todos os bruxos poderosos o fato dela ter se distraído, mas... e se não gostasse?

-No te sulfures. É só que é inusual que me presenteie algo.

- Você é minha namorada. É a coisa mais normal do mundo que os namorados presenteiem suas namoradas. Apenas, por favor, se não gostar seja sincera e me diga, de acordo? – Observei-a assentir com a cabeça. Sorriu e esticou seus braços. Seu sorriso era tão infantil e contagiante que não pude evitar sorrir. – Toma, o comprei pensando em você. –Estendi-lhe o boneco, ela me interrogou com o olhar, o pegou e no mesmo instante o urso adquiriu seu tamanho natural de mais de um metro de altura. Ouvi Hermione gritar e meus temores de que o urso a teria esmagado me fizeram maldizer. – Você está bem?! Ele é muito pesado?! – disse e rodeei o urso-assassino-esmagador-de-namoradas-postiças. Nem bem havia ficado de frente a ela quando algo, que revelou-se ser Hermione, praticamente se jogou sobre mim.

- Oh, Harry! É lindo! – me disse, ainda pendurada no meu pescoço e rindo.

- Suponho que isso seja um "sim, eu gosto". – Se em algum momento duvidei de fazer semelhante investimento, a reação e sorriso de minha amiga valiam todo o tempo, dinheiro e possíveis acusações de invasão da propriedade alheia que pudesse sofrer.

- Sem dúvida... – bateu de leve no meu braço. – Claro que gostei. Obrigado. – Pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e me beijou. E foi nesse instante que decidi que se ela reagisse assim toda vez que lhe desse algo, então lhe daria um presente todo dia. – Embora tenha que me explicar qual feitiço usou.

- Nisso eu posso dar um jeito. – tomei-a pela cintura e voltei a beijá-la. Desta vez mais demorada, profunda e intensamente. – Pronto. – disse após nos separarmos. – Somos namorados postiços oficiais e comprometidos até o fim.

- EH? – franziu o cenho.

- Isso. Acabamos de ter um filho. – apontei, divertido, para o super urso. – Não é o que alguns casais fazem? Se presenteiam com bichos de pelúcia ou algum animalzinho e depois dizem que é seu filho? Bom, então eu a engravidei e você acaba de ter um filho, e faremos o possível para ser bons pais. Que? – perguntei ao ver sua expressão, me olhando como se um terceiro olho tivesse surgido na minha cara. De repente, começou a rir e se jogou, de novo, em meus braços.

- De onde você tira essas coisas? – me perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Acaso não quer ser a mãe dos meus filhos de pelúcia gigantes?

- Claro que sim. É só que eu pensei que minha primeira vez duraria um pouco mais e não que seria na velocidade da luz. – Riu, divertida. – Apesar de que, por outro lado... – aproximou-se de mim e passou seus braços por trás do meu pescoço - ... me poupou a dor do parto. Como vamos chamar nosso filho de pelúcia gigante?

Era ótimo estar assim com ela. Sabia que havia muitas coisas por dizer, muitas decisões a tomar, e muitas coisas que esclarecer, mas por enquanto e até que estivesse pronto para dar esse enorme e decisivo passo, me concentraria em viver e desfrutar esses pequenos momentos. Aproximei-me dela e dei-lhe um leve beijo. Ela riu e separou-se de mim.

- Ótimo. – disse, rodando os olhos. – Acaso não sabe que deve esperar quarenta dias no mínimo? Você acaba de me engravidar de novo! – fitei-a incrédulo e feliz, pelo seu senso de humor, e sem poder resistir dei-lhe outro beijo. – Sério, Harry, se continuamos assim seremos a família coelho. – Rimos juntos.

- Creio que a pergunta aqui seria: "Como vamos contar a seus pais que temos um filho?" – continuei brincando, quando conseguimos parar de rir.

- Não acho que isso seja problema, afinal de contas eles devem morrer de vontade de ser avós. Talvez seja melhor você se preocupar com a possibilidade deles fazerem com que se case comigo. Claro, primeiro meu pai mataria você por ter engravidado a filhinha dele, e, acredite-me, nem Voldemort em seus tempos áureos se compara com meu pai irritado.

- Sobrevivi a várias tentativas de morte, então acredito que possa enfrentar meu sogro, sobretudo se você é a recompensa. – Acariciei seu rosto com minhas mãos e lhe sorri feliz, ela aproximou seu rosto e, com suas mãos, acercou-me de si. Já estava pronto para beijá-la quando meu sexto sentido ativou-se, graças a um leve ruído proveniente da porta. Separei-me de Hermione, que me fitou com estranheza, lhe fiz um gesto com a cabeça em direção à porta, ela compreendeu em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça, e subiu novamente na cama enquanto eu me envolvia com a capa de invisibilidade.

**-0000000-**

Tão logo me acomodei na cama para fingir que acabava de acordar graças ao barulho, a porta se abriu. Fiz-me de tonta, esfregando os olhos e sentando lentamente na cama. Espreguicei-me e bocejei para ganhar mais tempo. Desafortunadamente, as desculpas se acabaram rapidamente e tive que me voltar para ver quem era o causador da interrupção do meu momento com Harry e da minha recém descoberta e adquirida maternidade.

Porém nada, absolutamente nada havia me preparado para o que vi. Tentei dissimular minha surpresa, mas claramente senti que minha alma descia ao fundo do poço, ao ver a pessoa que estava recostada contra o marco da minha porta, com os braços cruzados.

Ante mim, encontrava-se uma jovem da minha idade, calçando botas pretas, pontiagudas e de salto agulha de, no mínimo, dez centímetros, jeans apertado na altura do quadril, um suéter vermelho-sangue quase aderido ao corpo magro e bem modelado, com cintura de violão, produto de várias horas na academia e uma dieta bastante controlada durante os primeiros anos da adolescência. Tinha o cabelo negro, com mechas brancas e liso à altura dos ombros. Era óbvio que já havia crescido. Seu rosto, em forma de coração, estava perfeitamente maquiado, o delineador escuro realçava seus olhos castanhos, que, por desgraça, eram iguais aos meus, e um batom vermelho decorava finos porém grandes lábios. Seu nariz perfeitamente altivo e arrebitado como sempre, desta vez parecia exibir um percing.

- Olá, priminha! Sentiu saudade minha? – Oh, sim. Melina estava aqui.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Demorou mas saiu! Culpa do urso de pelúcia gigante, que tornou o "parto" difícil. Portanto, em caso de reclames, falem com ele. =]

Bueno, como era de se esperar de uma fic Harry/Hermione, não foi desse vez que Harry se declara. Até porque se fosse, não seria uma fic Harry/Hermione. Tem que gerar um efeitozinho montanha-russa, tem que ser 'army' antes de ser 'harmony', até nas mais leves e cômicas histórias. XD

E por falar em 'army'... que aparição é essa Melina? Mais um centímetro no salto e começarão a achar que você está se insinuando para Hermione, querendo "ficar à altura" dela! XD Com a prima "má" em casa, o que será agora de Hermione? E de Harry? E o big urso de pelúcia, "filho do casal", ficará sem nome? Beijos engravidam? XD Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo da sua novela mexicana preferida! Ou não, né? =]

Abraços!

Inna Puckin


	10. Capítulo 10

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**10**

_Cómo quisiera decirte al oído que me siento feliz estando contigo._

_Cómo quisiera decirte que he pasado los años de mi vida buscándote__._

_Buscándote, Panteón Rococó. _

Coloquei o fone direito no ouvido e aumentei o volume no máximo, o que menos queria nesse momento era ouvi-los discutir sobre o horário em que saíamos. Recostei minha cabeça na janela do carro e fiz uma careta quando meu pai passou por um buraco e bati no vidro da janela. Fechei os olhos, estávamos perdidos em Só-Deus-Sabe-Onde e eu começava a prever um ataque de histeria, produto da estúpida discussão daqueles que se dizem meus pais.

São situações assim que me fazem pensar se não teria sido melhor que eu não tivesse nascido. Não é que eu tenha tendência suicida ou depressão crônica, mas não é segredo que meus pais estejam juntos mais por força de hábito e para manter as aparências do que por "amor" que sentem um pelo outro. Lembro que quando eu tinha quatro anos de idade, ouvi minha avó e minha tia conversar sobre a relação de meus pais. Segundo elas, Rigoberto, ou seja, meu pai, estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua namorada, uma garota que vivia perto da casa, levavam vários anos juntos e tudo apontava para um final feliz, mas na noite em que Rigoberto ia pedir-lhe a mão em casamento, encontrou-a transando com outro – lembro que minha avó disse "beijo", mas creio que suavizou as coisas. O fato é que, no mês seguinte ao sucedido, Rigoberto anunciou seu compromisso com uma sujeita que ninguém conhecia, Emma. Minha mãe. Casaram-se, dois meses depois soube-se que eu estava a caminho e desde então as coisas são sempre iguais. Em algumas vezes, sobretudo de uns dois anos para cá, ambos se limitam a tratar-se como duas pessoas civilizadas e trocam mais palavras que os "Olá" e "Até logo" de sempre. Mas antes, quando eu era menina, as discussões eram rotineiras e fortes ao ponto de fazerem com que eu me trancasse no banheiro para não ter que ouvir o barulho das cadeiras sendo arrastadas, ou dos saltos da minha mãe quando corria pela casa, ou dos pratos e copos quebrando-se, ou simplesmente os gritos de meu pai.

De minha parte, acabei por me acostumar e aprendi a tirar proveito de tudo isso, conquanto Emma e Rigoberto trabalhassem, eu tinha de tudo: roupas, sapatos, brinquedos, bolsas, som stereo, Tv, viagens... sim, tinha tudo, menos um lar e uma família feliz. Por isso a odiava.

Hermione Granger, minha querida e adorada prima. Ela, sim, tinha tudo: dois pais apaixonados que a amavam e que ela era o fim da sua felicidade, uma beleza natural que nada tinha a ver com dietas, horas na academia, cremes e demais tratamentos de beleza. E como se fosse pouco, uma bolsa integral em um prestigiado colégio, no exterior. Ainda lembro as reclamações do meu pai, quando se inteirou disso: - Você deveria aprender com ela. – me dissera. – Essa "cabelo de escova", como você a chama, entrou para um colégio exclusivo para crianças especiais, por outro lado, você acaba de ser expulsa por má conduta. Você me envergonha.

Desde esse dia, a odiei com todas as minhas forças. Hermione tinha tudo o que eu sempre quis: uns pais que se amavam e que a amavam, que a apoiavam em tudo e que sempre estavam lá por ela. E como ela os agradecia? Permanecendo o ano todo em seu adorado colégio para crianças especiais!

Acaso não se dava conta da maravilhosa família que possuía? Quem, em seu são juízo, trocaria sua família pela escola, onde sequer é popular?

Eu sabia desse pequeno segredo porque da vez em que viemos ver seus pais, poucos meses depois da ida de Hermione, encontrei uma carta onde contava tudo isso a tia Jean. Claro que me fiz de desentendida e guardei essa informação para usar contra ela. Assim, toda vez que ela voltava, eu criticava sua aparência e sua falta de vida social.

No verão passado, dei o "tiro de misericórdia" ao dizer-lhe que ela jamais teria namorado por não ser bonita, e minha mãe, sem querer, arrematara tudo ao dizer que a família a considerava lésbica.

Suspirei e abri os olhos para pular umas quantas músicas que não queria ouvir, quando reconheci o bairro em que entrávamos. Sorri. Estava a poucos metros e a 24 horas de conseguir minha vingança.

Quando chegamos, pulei do carro e corri para a porta, que tia Jean abriu. Sorrio para mim e me deu um abraço, e por três escassos segundo me permiti acreditar que ela era minha mãe e que assim me receberia após eu voltar do colégio, tal como o fazia com Hermione. Em seguida, apareceu tio Richard, que após saudar meus pais, nos convidou para jantar. Meus pais concordaram e meu tio me mandou ir acordar Hermione.

Subi as escadas pensando qual seria a melhor forma de atazaná-la, e estava diante de sua porta quanto a ouvi:

- Creio que a pergunta aqui seria: Como vamos dizer para seus pais que temos um filho? – Oh-meu-Deus! Minha santa prima, o que?

- Não acho que isso seja problema, afinal de contas eles devem morrer de vontade de ser avós. Talvez seja melhor você se preocupar com a possibilidade deles fazerem com que se case comigo. Claro, primeiro meu pai mataria você por ter engravidado a filhinha dele, e, acredite-me, nem Voldemort em seus tempos áureos se compara com meu pai irritado. – Quem não se compara com tio Richard?

- Sobrevivi a várias tentativas de morte, então acredito que possa enfrentar meu sogro, sobretudo se você é a recompensa. – Por Deus, isso soou tão... brega! E quem era aquele imbecil? Acaso minha prima se metia com tipos com problemas mentais?

Sacudi minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, já tinha uma nova informação que, de antemão, não deixaria de utilizar. Era uma oportunidade em um milhão: Hermione, a santa, estava grávida!

Girei a maçaneta para entrar, para pegá-la _in-fraganti_, mas a porcaria da maçaneta travou e fiz um pouco de barulho; a puxei com mais força e, lentamente, abri a porta. Olhei rapidamente para o quarto mas não tinha ninguém, supus que estivera falando pelo celular no viva-voz. Por fim, me dignei a olhar para a cama onde uma Hermione fingia que acabava de acordar. Senti seu olhar percorre-me da cabeça aos pões e sorri.

- Olá, priminha! Sentiu minha falta? – Oh, sim. Era hora de humilhar minha prima "lésbica".

**-0000000-**

Harry havia partido meia hora depois da aparição da harpia que, graças à dispoição dos genes, era minha prima. No pouco tempo que estivemos juntos (desafortunadamente não poderíamos nos ver – novamente, graças a Melina – pois queríamos contar a surpresa na festa e não antes) passamos planejando a melhor forma de nos desfazer de Melina. Eram, no total, doze idéias. Iam desde a mais simples: passar-lhe uma rasteira ao descer a escada; as mais cruéis e desapiedadas: destroçá-la membro por membro, fervê-la em óleo e dá-la de comida a Aragog. Sem dúvida, tínhamos uma veia maquiavélica.

Passamos mais de duas horas passeando e perdendo tempo no centro comercial, de uma alguma forma que ainda não consigo compreender minha adorada prima, notem o sarcasmo, dava um jeito de ir experimentar dezenas de sapatos e roupas e sair sem comprar um só item. De minha parte, apenas caminhava como zumbi, vendo uma e outra coisa, pois finalmente havia me proposto a fazer algo contra Melina, e não, não era jogar nela o biscoito que eu tinha como namorado postiço e pai do meu filho de pelúcia. A solução era tão simples e fácil que praticamente bati na minha cabeça uma dezena de vezes: Eu só tinha que ignorá-la!

"A indiferença e o desprendimento fazem mais estrago que a total e completa antipatia", era o que meu antigo diretor nos costumava dizer constantemente. O fato é que após falar com Harry e dizer-lhe que ele, mais que outra coisa, era o motivo da minha nova e melhorada eu... ou seja! Eu havia enfrentado um assassino psicopata e o seu bando de seguidores descerebrados, incapazes de ter idéias próprias, e não podia fazê-lo diante da minha estúpida prima. Merlin! Vergonha eu deveria ter, porque se não fosse por Harry creio que jamais teria podido enfrentar Melina. E, como lhe disse, se havia o plano de tortura três – enforcá-la com seu próprio cabelo (o que seria um pouco difícil, pois o cabelo dela era muito longo), ele poderia fazer uso da sua influência no Ministério para que reduzissem minha pena.

Dessa forma, quando desci para tomar o café da manhã, fechei minha mente e meus ouvidos a tudo o que tivesse a ver com a bruxa, no sentido Halloween da palavra, da minha prima. Obviamente, quando ela me pediu o recipiente com mel que estava a dez centímetros da sua mão direita e a meio metro da minha, me fiz de idiota e não respondi, o que me custou um sermão bastante demorado de meus pais sobre ser uma boa anfitriã e, como penitência, acompanhar Melina ao shopping para comprar o presente de seu namorado, que era o que faltava.

- E o que você pensa dar de presente ao seu namorado? – me perguntou. Eu me limitei a olhar para as prateleiras a minha direita e a apressar o passo para poder entrar na loja e comprar os sapatos que combinariam com o vestido que havia comprado enquanto Harry escolhia sua roupa íntima. – Bom, se é que você tem namorado, digo, com essa cara e cabelo de escopeta…

Eu estava a ponto de me converter em assassina profissional, lançando minha prima escadas a baixo, quando alguém me chamou.

- Ei, princesa! – Bem, o mundo estava louco ou definitivamente precisava ver um psiquiatra. Draco Malfoy acabava de me chamar de princesa. Fitei-o erguendo uma sobrancelha, ele me sorriu, ergui ambas as sobrancelhas. Colocou-se a meu lado e passou um braço pelos meus ombros. Estive a ponto de pular para me afastar, quando ele me lançou um olhar significativo.

- O que há, Draco? – saudei, ainda com o cenho franzido. – Ainda não terminou de explorar o novo mundo?

- De fato, descobri que seu mundo me encanta. Além disso, estou começando a adorar o tal de Armani. Esse, sim, tem estilo, não acha? – me soltou, estendeu os braços e girou para que pudesse vê-lo bem; pelo rabo do olho notei que Melina babava e morria para que eu a apresentasse a ele. Pena! Já havia decidido ignorá-la.

- Você não precisa que eu o elogie. – respondi a Draco. – Já tem o ego muito grande. E sabe, de sobra, que está ótimo. – Eu estava apaixonada por Harry, disso não tinha dúvida, mas, vamos lá, sou mulher! E Malfoy verdadeiramente estava muito bonito, com um suéter de gola alta, calças ajustadas e casaco, todo de preto. Além do mais, a cor ressaltava seu cabelo loiro e seus olhos cinzas.

- Ora, ora, ora! – sorriu ainda mais e voltou a me abraçar – Por que não toma um café comigo e assim evita que eu diga a Potter que você me olha como uma esfomeada louca por um pedaço de carne?

- Por que não faz melhor e controla sua imaginação, antes que o enclausurem por problemas mentais? – lhe disse, com um sorriso. – Me acompanha? – fiz um gesto com a cabeça em direção a loja de sapatos. – Preciso de uns sapatos que combinem com meu vestido.

- Tenho outro remédio? Depois de tudo, preciso falar com você. – começamos a caminhar, quando uma musiquinha soou. – Ops. Um segundo. – Draco meteu a mão em seu casaco e tirou um celular.

- Você tem...?

- Era necessário para comunicar-me com meu advogado. – deu de ombros. – Parece que meu pai também fez negócios neste mundo. – Obviamente se referia aos trouxas, concordei com a cabeça e o vi responder. – Encontro você lá.

Assenti e caminhei para a entrada quando alguém me puxou pelo braço, girei pronta para lhe dar uma joelhada no possível assaltante quando a cara de Melina encheu meu campo de visão. Raios! Essa coisa de ignorar realmente funcionava! Tinha esquecido que ela estava aqui!

- Quem é esse bombom? – me perguntou, impaciente.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Respondi rapidamente, para que me soltasse e não porque realmente quisesse falar com ela.

- Vamos, priminha! – a muita sínica me sorriu. – Por que não quer me apresentar? – Será por que decidi fazer de conta que ela não existe, sua boba?! – Acaso tem medo que eu roube seu namorado de você?

A pergunta era tão ridícula: Malfoy, meu namorado? Ahá! E as vacas vêm de Marte! Sem pensar e nem poder controlar, a gargalhada me ganhou. Eu sentia por Draco, pois apesar de que, no passado, não fazia mais que se meter comigo e com meus amigos, não lhe desejaria jamais uma namorada como Melina.

- Eu? Medo de você e de Draco? – logrei perguntar, por fim. – Por favor!

- Ah! Então você já se deu conta de que ele é muito mais para você e vai deixá-la para ficar com uma mulher de verdade e que esteja a sua altura? – Sério? O cérebro dela não tinha desenvolvido ou definitivamente meus tios a deixaram cair quando pequena?

- Oh, não querida prima! – lhe disse, usando o mesmo tom reprimido de voz- Jamais desejaria a alguém uma namorada como você! Mas só para que saiba, ele não é meu namorado. É apenas... um companheiro, quase amigo, da escola.

Qual foi sua reação ante as últimas palavras? Na verdade, sequer fiquei para comprovar, entrei na loja e rapidamente pedi a uma moça os sapatos que queria experimentar, disse-lhe meu número e me sentei em um dos sofás que havia no estabelecimento. Melina se sentou ao meu lado, vários segundos depois.

A atendente me trouxe os sapatos, agradeci e me dispus a experimentar o sapato esquerdo quando meu loiro e quase amigo entrou.

- Problemas? – perguntei quando se sentou.

- Não, apenas um idiota que acha que sou um retardado e que não tenho capacidade suficiente para cuidar dos negócios de meu pai, e se negava a me ceder os poderes. O que o imbecil não sabia é que sou muito esperto e mais rico e poderoso do que imagina.

Sorri-lhe divertida e me pus de pé para comprovar meu equilíbrio sobre os saltos.

- Não gosto deles. – declarou Draco. – Li em algum lugar que os saltos agulha não são recomendáveis para as festas. Os pés vão acabar se cansando.

- Uma verdadeira lástima que serão os meus e não os seus os pés que vão sofrer. – lhe respondi com enfado. – Por que esse afã de se meter comigo?

- Que disse que me meto com você? Apenas advirto de um possível martírio.

- Você é impossível, Draco Malfoy! – era incrível que pudéssemos falar assim: nos jogando piadas e provocando mutuamente sem más intenções. Draco ia responder quando Melina se incorporou de golpe e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Então você se chama Draco. – disse, com um tom de voz que parecia ser... sexy? – É um nome um pouco diferente mas... – deu de ombros – Eu me chamo Melina. Sou prima de Hermione. E já sabe o que dizem das primas. – Melina sorriu e bateu seus longos cílios negros.

Draco fitou-a com a mesma expressão de petulância, superioridade e asco, exatamente como nos olhava antes fazermos as pazes. Varreu-a com o olhar e voltou-se para mim, ignorando-a totalmente.

- Como eu dizia, escolha sapatos com menos salto.

- É apenas uma reunião de família. Não uma ida a um inferninho. – Respondi-lhe, mas ainda assim chamei a vendedora e lhe pedi outro modelo.

- De fato – continuou Draco, uma vez que a moça saíra, e ignorando a cara de estupefação de Melina – penso dar uma festa de Natal. Já falei com seu namorado Potter – Draco sorriu mais ante a última frase e eu me ruborizei, e me perguntei quando saberia a respeito. – Ele disse que se você quiser, depois de jantar com sua família, poderiam passar lá por casa. A topeira ruiva e sua namorada loira já confirmaram sua presença.

- Ah... sim. – respondi nervosa. Quanto ele saberia do meu lance com Harry? – Ouça, a respeito de Har...

- Sem problema, Granger. Isso todo mundo esperava desde que vocês tinham onze anos. Embora, sendo francos, demoraram bastante. As apostas indicavam que, no final do quarto ano e depois da sua saída com um jogador mundialmente famoso, o idiota do Potter abriria os olhos...

- É verdade que você tem namorado! – exclamou Melina, suponho que acabava de acordar do seu choque anterior ante ao seu primeiro rechaço. Malfoy voltou a varrê-la com o olhar e se pôs de pé.

- Bom, já fiz o convite. Direi ao seu namorado para informá-lo que você aceita. Decerto, não sabe se ele já foi a Roma para ver o que houve com suas propriedades e possível fortuna?

- Eh… não... não foi. – gaguejei como resposta, já que Melina empalidecia cada vez que Draco abria a boca. – Temos planejado ir antes do ano novo.

- Bem. Se souberem ou descobrirem algo, como sempre o fazem, não duvidem de me avisar, de acordo?

- Sim. – Inclinou-se e beijou minha bochecha.

- Pobre da ruiva Weasley, não segurou São Potter. – Me sussurrou e se foi.

**-0000000-**

Desespero era o nome da sensação que dominava meus sentidos e todo meu sistema. Sei que era patético e que parecia estúpido, sobretudo porque só fazia poucos dias que a relação que eu tinha com Hermione havia mudado e que era pouco o tempo que levava sem vê-la, mas ainda assim esse pouco tempo bastou para me tornar viciado nela inteira. Ambos concordamos que hoje seria impossível nos ver, ela porque queria manter em segredo a identidade do seu namorado e eu, porque tinha que fazer uma visita ao senhor Ministro para lembrá-lo quem havia salvado o mundo mágico e, de passo, pedir sua ajuda para adquirir o presente da minha amiga, namorada postiça e mãe do meu felpudo e gigante filho. Afortunadamente, tudo saíra muito bem e o presente descansava em uma caixa de segurança que havia na biblioteca. O único inconveniente é que eu precisava que Hermione estivesse comigo, aqui ao meu lado. Diabos! Como sentia falta do seu riso, sua voz, seu perfume, sua conversa, seus olhares, o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu. Gemi intimamente quando minha cabeça me enviou a imagem de uma tarde sentado junto dela, no calor da sala, desfrutando de uma instrutiva conversa ou de um cômodo silêncio. O único consolo que me restava era saber que, se conseguisse fazer com que ela me correspondesse, poderia passar muitíssimas tardes ao seu lado.

E se tudo saísse bem e se meu instinto não me falhava, poderia declamar-me no Natal. Esperava apenas que Draco tenha feito bem o seu trabalho, queria que Melina se desse conta, de uma vez por todas, do quão especial Hermione era, e que outra melhor forma havia de lhe dar um gostinho do mundo ao qual Hermione pertencia e da pessoa tão importante que ela era nesse mundo?

Sei que não é muito correto comportar-se assim com as pessoas, por mais desagradáveis que seja, mas é que Melina definitivamente não tinha limite.

Quando vi a pessoa que havia interrompido minha, provavelmente, melhor sessão de beijos – primeira razão para detestá-la -, não precisei ser um gênio ou poder ler mentes para saber que essa era a odiosa prima que estivera torturando minha Hermione; simplesmente bastou ver como minha amiga pressionava a mandíbula e apertava o lençol com as mãos, para evitar apresentações.

A tal Melina, quando entrou no quarto, começou a criticar: ora, o pijama parecia de vovozinha (Acaso ela dormia nua?, ou qual outra razão tinha para insinuar que o short de Hermione era grande?), ora, a roupa que vestia não estava de acordo com a tendência e nas cores da moda, ora seu cabelo estava muito emaranhado... Merlin! Dizer que tive que controlar a vontade louca de lançar um feitiço silenciador nela uma vinte vezes, é pouco!

Nada nem ninguém insultava, ofendia ou maltratava MINHA Hermione! Não enquanto eu estivesse aqui para ajudá-la, protegê-la e cuidá-la.

Por fim eu a havia encontrado: minha razão para seguir vivendo. A razão que faz com que você se levante todas as manhãs, a razão que o faz comer, dormir, trabalhar e todo o resto. Meu motivo para ser feliz. E eu iria protegê-lo com minha vida se necessário. Porque eu, Harry Potter, era afortunado. Havia encontrado essa razão, quando muitas pessoas passam toda sua vida procurando sem jamais achar.

Então, que venham mais Voldemorts, mais Melinas e os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Eu, por ela, sou capaz de vencê-los, ela me queira ou não.

Sei que eu havia demorado para me dar conta, sei que estive me distraindo com outras coisas, com outros olhos, com outros lábios, tal como dissera Draco na manhã em que o chamei, mas ainda era possível compensar o tempo perdido, ainda estava em tempo de compensar os momentos perdidos. Era hora do tudo ou nada.

E a primeira coisa que eu tinha que fazer era fingir ser o namorado dela diante da sua família em, exatamente, 24 horas, coisa que já não era difícil, pois tudo o que começou fingido se tornara realidade, simplesmente porque com Hermione tudo era natural: quando nos abraçamos, nos beijamos, nos olhamos e nos complementamos. Tudo era tão fácil que agora me pergunto se realmente fingimos alguma vez.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Ahauahuahaua, como eu adoro essa versão metrossexual do Draco! Varrendo Melina de cima abaixo como quem diz: "Conheço-te?", "Quem és tu, ser insignificante?" É todo um Armani! XD

Bueno, antes tarde do que nunca, eis aí o 10º capítulo. Não revisei a tradução, então é bem provável que tenham topado com algum deslize gramatical. Depois eu passo a lupa.

Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo - da mesma forma que esquecido a minha demora em traduzi-lo. =]

Abraço a todos e até o próximo!

Inna Puckin


	11. Capítulo 11

**EU FINJO, TU FINGES... QUEM FINGE?**

Autoria: **Kry21 **(fanfiction(ponto)net/u/788892/Kry21)**  
**

Tradução (autorizada): **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Publicada originalmente em: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4164348/1/

* * *

**Eu finjo, tu finges... quem finge?**

**11  
**

Eu já não podia. Não aguentava mais. Dava-me por vencida. Atirava a toalha.

Eram apenas três horas da tarde e a varinha de núcleo de dragão de 27 cm estava pulsando tentadoramente dentro de meus jeans. Melina morria hoje! Ou lhe explodiria a cara ou a envenenava com o vinho ou a haste da bandeira a esmagava no meio da sala, festejar o próximo natal só dependia da acapacidade dela de manter a boca fechada, o que, estatisticamente, era muito pouco provável. Digo, nem que o mundo fosse acabar só porque não estivesse usando hoje à noite um vestido da moda!

E como se fosse pouco, o espírito natalino havia contagiado minha querida mãe e minha adorada e excêntrica tia em níveis inimagináveis.

Jean Granger era uma dentista excelente, as amalgamas e as endodontias se davam muito bem com ela, e a tia Emma era uma secretária muito boa que escrevia mais de setenta palavras por minuto, mas...! Deus nos salve quando se trata de cozinhar! Pior ainda, se as duas estão na cozinha, sozinhas, com um forno, um aquecedor e uma batedeira no meio.

A última vez que estiveram juntas na cozinha, inventaram de quebrar a tubulação, dar curto circuito no liquidificador e deixar um cheiro de ovo podre - que demorou três meses a desaparecer - enquanto faziam sanduíches para jantar.

Não conformadas com isso, e precisamente este ano, lhes deu na telha fazer o jantar:frango ao xadrez, canelones recheados, peru em suco de laranja, salada de maçã e fruitcake. Resultado: eu enfiada na cozinha fazendo o jantar, supervisionando para que ela não explodisse e os bombeiros não viessem a pedir pousada.

-Emma, quando você disse de açúcar? – perguntou minha mãe, que parecia velhinha graças aos "cabelos brancos" produto da farinha.

- Duas colmeinhas... digo, colherzinhas! – ou seja, um jantar! Iam fazer T-O-D-O um jantar! E não sabiam ler?!

- Bem, diz aqui que pré-aqueça o forno a 1800 graus centígrados. Você pode acendê-lo?

-São 180 mamãe. – corrigi e corri para retirar os fósforos das mãos da minha tia piromaníaca. Acendi o forno e me apressei para retirar a batedeira das mãos da minha mãe. Terminei de misturar a massa, deixei-as esvaziar a forma e acreditassem que tinham cozinhado a torta, e me apressei a picar a maçã.

Três horas depois e uma torta e salada prontas, canelones meio prontos e um frango sem sequer descongelar, eu estava a ponto de sofrer um colapso e, por Merlin e toda sua descendência, se Melina aparecer desfilando um novo vestido eu converteria todos em rãs!

- O jantar já está pronto, querido? – perguntou meu pai entrando na cozinha, indo abraçar minha mãe pela cintura. Meu pai já tinha tomado banho, se perfumado e arrumado. – Nossa! – exclamou ele, vendo o desastre em que a cozinha estava, com manchas de comida nas paredes graças à falta de comunicação entre minha tia e a batedeira, pois, segundo ela, a batedeira havia acordado de mau humor. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Não. Não. Já terminávamos, de fato já estávamos subindo para nos arrumar. Só falta que Hermione termine de fazer os canelones. – Disse minha mãe enquanto tirava o avental. – Emma, são seis e meia. Vamos ficar bonitas. Querida – me chamou – você termina por mim? E se puder, dê uma limpadinha. – apontou com a cabeça a cozinha, eu a fulminei com o olhar e já ia responder quando minha tia se adiantou:

- Tem que dizer que sim, não vai querer que certa pessoinha veja sua casa assim e pense que você é uma folgada. – Emma me sorriu com o mesmo sorriso de maníaca que comparte com sua filha, e saiu da cozinha.

Há! Logo veriam quem era Hermione Granger!

- Mamãe... – disse com o melhor e mais melosotom de voz – Por que você não soube se arruma? Eu termino tudo. Minha mãe sorriu e, puxando meu pai (que me dedicou um olhar de desculpas e pena), saiu da cozinha.

- Perfeito. – disse, uma vez que fiquei sozinha, puxei as mangas e saquei minha varinha. – Se pensam que iam me enterrar em meio à sujeira e um triste frango... – acabava de descobrir que tudo fora um complô entre Melina e Emma para que eu não estivesse pronta – Pois tenham em mente que não vão poder.

Agitei minha varinha e bloqueei a porta e silenciei o recinto, lancei feitiços a torto e a direito: limpei as paredes, lavei, espanei e varri a cozinha... Se o que esperavam era que não estivessem prontas eu a o jantar, iam ter uma grande surpresa, pois acabavam de se meter com a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts e a namorada postiça do salvador do mundo.

-Dobby! – chamei o elfo. Tudo o que eu pensava fazer ia contra meus princípios e ideais que vinha fomentando desde os doze anos de idade e esperava que Ron nunca chegasse a se inteirar, mas há vezes, sobretudo se sua prima era Melina Granger, nos quais os direitos dos elfos podiam se permitir ficar em segundo plano. E, claro, depois de tudo pensava pagar pelos serviços prestados – tinha uma grande coleção de gorros, cachecóis, meias e montões e montões e montões de luvas que a cozinheira sem expertise que era minha mãe nunca usava.

Um_pum _soou e uma criaturinha verde com orelhas grandes e pontudas e olhos como bolas de tênis, surgiu no meio da cozinha.

- Me chamou senhorita e melhor amiga do senhor Harry Potter?– perguntou, solícito, o elfo e fez uma reverência.

-Eh… sim... obri... obrigado por vir – gaguejei. O que Melina me obrigava a fazer: mandar um elfo bancar o vil servente!

- Não há de quê, senhorita melhor amiga de Harry Potter senhor. – Disse e fez outra reverência, eu só pude torcer a boca, ele não tinha porque humilhar-se, elfos eram iguais aos bruxos.

- Eh… Dobby? – o chamei. O elfo olhou-me com seus olhos grandes e brilhantes. – Poderia me fazer um favor?

- Qualquer coisa pela senhorita.

-Bom, tecnicamente não é um favor, eu vou pagar, - tentei me justificar e me convencer de que agia bem – mas... seria possível me ajudar a limpar a cozinha para a ceia de Natal, enquanto eu subo para me vestir? Já cozinhamos a torta e a salada de maçã, o peru e os canelones estão na estufa e no forno, respectivamente, mas o frango continua sem cozinhar e, bom, isso é o mais demorado e... bem, sei que com seus poderes... bom, é possível cozinhar rápido.

- Oh, sim, claro que sim! – assentiu energicamente com a cabeça. – E não se preocupe com a comida, senhorita, que Dobby preparará em um instante. Suba para ficar bonita para o senhor Harry Potter senhor, e não se preocupe com nada. Aqui entre nós, o senhor Harry Potter senhor estava se arrumando e se perfumando porque vem para vê-la. De fato - disse Dobby baixando o tom de voz como se contasse um segredo -, o senhor tentou se pentear. Ande – disse, enquanto me empurrava –, vá e se arrume, Dobby fará o jantar.

Assenti e fechei os olhos, me concentrei em meu quarto e, no instante seguinte, aparatei em meu quarto. Tirei a varinha, fechei e insonorizei o quarto. Dirigi-me para minha escrivaninha, procurei em meu porta-cd até que encontrei o que buscava, o coloquei no som estéreo e aumentei o volume. Deitei-me em minha cama e fechei os olhos. Pouco a pouco as notas de _A tu lado_ de _Duncan Du _inundaram o ar...

_Piensoen ti, interminablementeen ti; quiero ser una respuesta para ti, piensoenti…solo en ti._

_Creoen ti, inagotablementeen ti; como tú que confiaste en mi saber, creoen ti, solo en ti…._

_Y despertar a tu lado, cada amanecer; hacer rodar mis labios sobre tu piel, creoen ti._

_Estoyen ti desesperadamente en ti, hasta hoyhe aguantado sinhablar, estoyen ti, solo en ti._

_Y despertar a tu lado, cada amanecerhacer rodar mis labios sobre tu piel y despertar a tú lado cada amanecerhacer rodar mis labios sobre tu piel… piensoen ti… creoen ti… estoyen ti… solo en ti… solo en ti._

Relaxei cantando a música e, sei que foi tolo e infantil ou simplesmente foi meu mui recém descoberto amor, mas enquanto cantava cada palavra, cada verso e cada estrofe a única coisa que se projetava em minha mente era a imagem do rosto de Harry. Suspirei e me dispus a me arrumar. Só esperava que não demorasse muito para poder descer e ajudar Dobby. Nesses termos, com meu vestido estendido na cama, as sapatinhas fora da caixa, a pouca maquiagem pronta e em ordem sobre a cama e as garrafas de poção alisadora a mão, entrei no banheiro para tomar uma ducha e me preparar para aquele que seria um Natal inesquecível.

**-0000000-**

Não sabia porque me incomodava fazê-lo, se desde sempre fora uma perda de tempo, esforço e gel. Meu cabelo e os pentes jamais poderiam se dar bem. Todos me haviam dito: seu cabelo é igual ao do seu pai, totalmente indomável. Mas ainda assim não poderia a esperança de poder controla-lo, ainda mais agora que se tratava de uma situação sumamente importante, quer dizer, você não conhece seus sogros postiços todos os dias.

Havia tomado banho, me ensaboado e perfumado mais que em outras ocasiões, pois queria causar uma boa impressão. Decidira usar o típico e sempre confiável traje preto, camisa e gravata vermelhas, mas enquanto me olhava no espelho notei que era muito formal, já que nem sequer no dia da minha audiência disciplinar no Ministério havia me arrumado tanto. Mudei umas cinco vezes a cor, tamanho e forma da minha gravata (abençoada seja a magia!) quando dei por mim que era precisamente esse acessório o que me conferia um aspecto demasiado formal. Desisti de usá-la e troquei de camisa.

Demorei pelo menos meia hora para decidir que nenhuma me agradava, e, dessa forma, contrariado, frustrado e desesperado para ver e abraçar a mãe do filho felpudo, me despojei de toda minha roupa até ficar só de cuecas. Esvaziei sobre a cama toda a roupa que Hermione e eu compramos no shopping e franzi o cenho ao dar-me conta de que estava me comportando como a típica garota que não sabia o que usar em seu primeiro encontro. Finalmente e depois de pensar um pouco, decidi o meu vestiário: calças pretas com sapatos da mesma cor, uma camisa de manga comprida verde, que eu planejava usar com os primeiros botões desabrochados e, no lugar da gravata, um suéter verde, depois de tudo quando Hermione os escolheu – tanto a camisa quanto o suéter – disse que combinavam com a cor dos meus olhos.

Meu cabelo continuou como sempre: perfeitamente desordenado, os sapatos estavam brilhantes (repito: abençoada seja a magia!), a roupa perfeitamente lisas, e meu casaco descansava no armário junto com o presente de Hermione. Em outras palavras, estava impecável, lástima que McGonagall não pudesse me ver assim, estaria orgulhosa.

Olhei para o relógio e notei que faltava pouco mais de uma hora para que me apresentasse na casa da minha melhor amiga. Suspirei. Como, demônios, se supunha que eu passasse meu tempo? Como, maldição, se supunha que eu devia suportar a vontade de estreitá-la em meus braços? E como se isso não fosse suficiente – passar doze horas sem vê-la -, não poderia passar o tempo restante ao seu lado, bom, não tecnicamente, afinal... como eu iria parecer se a beijasse até quase devorá-la diante de seus pais? Melina sinceramente não me importava um pingo, mas sogros são sogros.

De que eu sentia falta dela não havia dúvida e isso era algo estranho e novo para mim, pois depois de tudo, antes já sentia a sua falta, cada uma das férias passadas com os Dursley era um claro exemplo do muito que sentia saudade dela, mas a diferença desta vez estava muito clara. Não sentia falta dela por me sentir sozinho, embora devesse admitir que era uma boa razão. Sentia saudade dela porque, como dizia antes, havia me acostumado com sua presença... como dize?... Penso em como seria a vida com ela, como seria acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs e leva-la para a cama as noites. Eu teria alguém com quem conversar, com quem partilhar tudo, tanto as coisas boas como as coisas ruins; alguém a quem consolar e com quem me consolar, pois se havia uma pessoa que me conhecia, inclusive melhor do que eu mesmo, esse alguém era ela. Ela sempre estava ali, dentro de mim, comigo. Onde quer que eu fosse ela ia comigo. Nunca me deixou...

Então, se pela primeira vez eu tinha que ajuda-la, ia fazer o meu melhor: seria o melhor namorado que os Granger jamais conheceram.

**-0000000-**

Tudo estava andando pra trás. Tudo estava saindo errado, por mais que eu tentasse não podia desajuíza-la. Talvez um bicho a tenha picado ou os alienígenas fizeram uma lavagem cerebral nela, mas o caso é que eu não conseguia fazer Hermione se irritar.

E se agregamos a tudo isso a tirada de onda que ela havia me provocado no shopping ao me apresentar seu amigo... E, decerto, que amigo!

Quase faço xixi nas calças quando vi que aquele Adonis de olhos cinzas e cabelo loiro se aproximava de nós e, juro por Deus, que não desmaiei por puro milagre quando ele se aproximou para falar com minha prima. Ou seja, desde quando Hermione tem amigos? E, sobretudo, amigos lindos e ricos e que confirmam que ela tem namorado? Claro que o mais seguro é que ela tenha gastado uma bom fortuna – pobre tio Robert – para paga-los, pois de que outra forma minha prima pode criar toda essa farsa, quando é bem sabido por toda a metade feminina da família que ela é pouco agraciada e não tem amigos? E se não acreditam em mim, juro por Deus – de novo – que o que li na carta que Hermione enviou a tia Jean era verdade.

Talvez não tivesse conseguido irrita-la como há meses atrás, mas o que, sim, havia conseguido fazer era que ela ficasse sepultada na cozinha. Emma me devia muito, ou isso eu fazia com que ela pensasse, pois finalmente é muito fácil manipular um dos pais que levam a vida brigando e acreditam que devem compensar você por manter uma relação ruim ou simplesmente porque querem ganhar seu carinho, e assim ficar com sua guarda no caso de chegarem a separar. Fato é que consegui convencer minha mãe a fazer o jantar com tia Jean, sendo perfeitamente consciente de que as duas são um perfeito desastre na cozinha. Também sabia que minha tia faria com que Hermione as ajudasse. Minha tia tinha uma fixação pelos bons modos e essa coisa de ser uma má anfitriã não encaixava na sua personalidade.

Tirei o vestido vermelho que tinha guardado na maleta e que desde o início pensava em exibir, meu patético intento de fazer Hermione se irritar com meu desfile de moda ao parecer tampouco surtira efeito.

Alisei ainda mais, se possível, meu cabelo e realcei meus olhos com sombras vermelhas e delineador preto; meus cílios, após encurvá-los, receberam sua dose dupla de camada de rímel. Pintei meus lábios de vermelho e lhes pus brilho. Pendi um colar de pedras pretas e grandes da moda, uns brincos de argola a gosto e optei por umas sandálias pretas de salto agulha de doze centímetros.

Contemplei-me no espelho.

- Está pronta, querida? – me perguntou minha mãe, saindo do banho.

- Sempre, mãe. O que vai usar? – lhe perguntei, enquanto dava uns toques de spray no meu cabelo, nem um só fio de cabelo devia sair do seu lugar.

-Oh. O vestido azul que comprei nessa semana. Acha que vai ficar bom?

- Acho que vai tirar o brilho da tia Jean. – lhe disse e Emma sorriu satisfeita, ela invejava o casamento dos meus tios.

- Vocês têm sempre que demorar assim? – inquiriu meu pai da porta, vendo que minha mãe ainda não estava vestida.

- Eu já estou pronta, papai. – me defendi. Ele voltou-se para me ver e fez uma careta.

- Acaso não tem outro vestido? – perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

- Tenho vários, sim. Mas quero ir com este.

- Mas é que assim você parece uma mulher vadi...

- Não permito que critique os gostos de minha filha! – assaltou minha mãe. – Se ela quer pôr um vestido 'tomara-que-caia' ajustado, deixe-a.

- Mas...

- Já disse que a deixe! – repetiu Emma.

- Faça como quiserem. – Disse e saiu batendo a porta.

- Não se preocupe, querida – me abraçou. – Você está linda. A que horas Rocco chega?

- Acho que não deve demorar. – dei de ombros– Também convidei os pais dele, acha que seja um problema?

- Convidou? Por quê? – me deu as costas e fez um gesto para que a ajudasse a fechar o vestido.

- Bom, porque Rocco é seu filho único e ia passar o Natal comigo, seus pais ficariam sozinhos.

- Vendo por esse ângulo creio que não terá problema.

- Pode se arrumar sozinha?

- Sempre.

Sorri e desci para a sala.

"**.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''.-.'' .-.''.-.''.-.''.-.''**

Dobby acabava de sair e o sorriso que me dedicou ajudou um pouco a diminuir a vergonha e o mal-estar que eu sentia ao ter recorrido a uma criatura mágica para limpar a desordem, como um vil escravo.

Claro que o pequeno elfo não foi de mãos vazias, levou: três gorros, cinco pares de meias e duas luvas. Não admira que estivesse tão feliz.

De minha parte, eu já estava pronta. Se não fosse pela magia, poções e feitiços, creio que teria ficado pronta só no ano novo. Com um e outro movimento de varinha, decorei e levei tudo para a sala de jantar, que, com outros três encantamentos, ficou um ambiente de revista. Uns quantos "incêndios" depois e as velas ficaram acesas e, com um feitiço odorizador que encontrei na biblioteca antes de sair de férias, consegui fazer com que o recinto cheirasse a maçã e canela.

Admirei meu trabalho e assenti satisfeita. Ouvi a voz de Melina pelas escadas e o timbre da porta. Apressei-me em enfeitiçar a porta para que se abrisse quando eu dissesse e não antes (ou vai que Melina decide aprontar uma das suas), e aparatei em meu quarto.

Se ela acha que faria de um jantar fabuloso palco para me fazer passar ridículo, Melina iria ver que não seria fácil.

Abri a porta e saí para o corredor, ouvi que abriam a porta e algumas vozes lá embaixo, diminui o passo. Minha entrada seria espetacular.

- Engole essa, priminha! – murmurei e desci pelas escadas.

**-0000000-**

- Eu abro! – gritei por cima do meu ombro. Deus! Esperava que fosse meu Rocco, morria de vontade de esfrega-lo no nariz da minha prima. Pus meu melhor sorriso e abri a porta.

- Querida! – exclamou uma mulher de meia idade com o cabelo pintada de preto e exibindo um conjunto de calça e casaco dourados. – Como está?

- Bem. E você? – perguntou a tia Clara.

-Emocionada. – disse e deu um pequeno pulo no seu lugar. – Finalmente, conheceremos o namorado de Hermione. Que emoção! – voltou a pular e aplaudiu. – Obrigado por nos avisar.

- De nada. – Sorri. Tia Clara era a pessoa mais fofoqueira e mexeriqueira de toda a família. Veremos se você pode com isso, Herm! Fiz âmago de fechar a porta, mas a mão de tia Clara em meu cotovelo me deteve.

- Não a feche, querida. Lá vem a avó Jean, a tia Monica e o tio Luis, o tio Arturo, Alice, Francisco, Linda, Patty e todos os meninos. Acha, por acaso, que perderíamos uma apresentação desse tipo? Se até o tio Philipe veio! – A tia Clara sacudiu a cabeça e entrou em casa. - Robert, venha aqui e me dê um abraço! – a ouvi gritar e meu sorriso se fez maior. Isso estava bom.

Passei os seguintes dez minutos saudando toda a família e repartindo abraços a torto e a direito, até que vi algo que chamou a minha atenção: era a viva imagem da elegância juvenil, com suas calças pretas, a sexy camisa verde desabotoada no alto. Parecia um rapaz forte, de longas pernas, quadris estreitos e ombros largos. Não havia uma grama de gordura a mais nele. Incluso à distância pude ver seus olhos, que por trás dos óculos eram de um verde hipnótico. Seu nariz era reto e sua mandíbula forte, com a sombra de uma barba recém feita. Seu cabelo, perfeitamente desalinhado, lhe dava um ar tão despreocupado que o fazia ainda mais sexy.

Trazia a avó segura em seu braço, então o mais certo seria supor que fosse amigo de Patty ou de Francisco, o que facilitava as coisas.

- Obrigado, filho. – lhe disse a avó ao cruzar a porta, que eu ainda mantinha aberta. A avó voltou-se, fitou-me e sorri da maneira mais sedutora que pude, claro que o gesto não era para impressionar ela. - Melina, filha! – bom, o desconhecido agora sabia meu nome. Em outra ocasião, eu não teria gostado que me abraçassem, mas queria que o garoto misterioso e sexy se impressionasse. – Como está? – me perguntou, após eu ter-lhe dado dois beijos em cada bochecha.

- Muito bem, vovó. E você? – olhei para o desconhecido e alarguei meu sorriso. – Desde quando traz rapazes bonitos como presentes de Natal? – O aludido, que tinha o olhar fixo em mim lentamente começou a sorrir, e, valha-me Deus!, seu sorriso era espetacular! Estiquei a mão para puxá-lo pela manga, contente de tê-lo feito sorrir de primeira, quando, esquivando-me, ele adentrou a casa. Girei para poder ver aonde ele ia... quando congelei.

**-0000000-**

Desci as escadas com cuidado, sem deixar de ver onde pisava, não queria quebrar um pé precisamente agora. Já estava mais ou menos na metade da escada quando uma sensação familiar percorreu-me da cabeça aos pés. Minha respiração se alterou, meu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido e o típico e conhecido vazio se instalou no estômago.

Lentamente, ergui o olhar e fiquei imóvel em meu lugar. Sei que foram uns segundos, mas para mim pareceram horas o tempo que passei olhando Harry fixamente. Sorri pouco a pouco e ele me sorriu de volta. Desci mais alguns degraus e ele caminhou até mim. Permiti-me olhar para a porta outra vez e, sem poder evitar, sorri ainda mais.

**-0000000-**

Aparatei numa rua várias quadras atrás e enquanto caminhava para meu destino, me perguntei se não teria sido mais impressionante e impactante chegar na casa de minha namorada de mentirinha queimando asfalto num carro esportivo último modelo. Mentalizei a imagem e sacudi a cabeça, se realmente queria impactar melhor seria se chegasse numa vassoura. Ri alto ao me imaginar aterrissar montado numa vassoura de gari, diante de meus sogros.

Divisei a casa quando só faltavam alguns metros. Apressei o passo e quando estava no meio jardim, um ruído proveniente de trás chamou minha atenção.

Uma mulher de uns sessenta anos, de cabelo branco, se dirigia para a casa do outro extremo do jardim. Mal podia andar e isso porque se apoiava em uma bengala. Parou ao chegar quase a meu lado e sorriu para mim.

- Me permite? – perguntei com um sorriso, quando me aproximei, e lhe estendi um braço para que a senhora se apoiasse nele.

- Obrigado, filho. Estou me recuperando de uma fratura no quadril e me dá muito trabalho me mexer. E todos esses filhos e netos não parecem lembrar. Você mora por aqui?

- Eh… não. Venho ver minha namorada. Ela me convidou para passar o Natal com ela e, de quebra, conhecer sua família. – Respondi.

- Ah! – exclamou a anciã e parou. Tomou-me do braço, me distanciou dela e me fez girar e, em seguida, me pôs diante dela. – Ela tem bom gosto. Não me surpreende porque não quis apresentá-lo antes. Oh, mas só agora ela acaba de se dar conta? Como é desatenta esta menina!

- Perdão? – essa vovó começava a me dar medo, bem que dizem que não é bom falar com estranhos. Tentarei lembrar da próxima vez em que ver algum, com minha má sorte e meus antecedentes o mais provável é que seja com o irmão gêmeo perdido do meu nêmesis.

- Você deve ser Harry. – Não era nem pergunta nem apresentação, apenas a confirmação de um fato. – Sim. Você é Harry, porque o ruivo se chama como a bebida: Ron. – Tomou-me do braço outra vez e retomamos o caminho. – Hermione sempre falava de você. E quando o fazia, seus olhos sempre brilhavam. Me dá satisfação que esteja com ela. Você é um rapaz muito bom e muito bonito.

- Eh… obrigado?

- Eu sou avó dela, Jean. Mas pode me chamar "Vó" como todos os demais. –Palmeou minha mão e sorriu, porém franzindo o cenho quando chegamos à porta. – Essa menina vai de mal a pior.

Olhei para ver a quem se referia e não pude evitar arregalar os olhos. Melina tinha posto um vestido que, melhor dizendo, parecia um pedacinho de tecido que lhe cobria estritamente o necessário e que a fazia parecer... muito 'destampada' para a época do ano. Realmente me deixou em choque. Quem, em seu são juízo, se vestia assim para uma ceia familiar?

- Obrigado, filho. – me disse a 'Vó' quando chegamos. Eu tentei olhar para outra coisa que não fosse a lombriga de vermelho que estava na porta. – Melina, filha! Como está?

Ignorei o olhar faminto da prima de Hermione e me controlei para não correr em direção a minha namorada... Se não a abraçasse ao menos estaria admirando-a pelos próximos vinte segundos...

- Muito bem, avó. E você, desde quando traz rapazes tão bonitos como presentes de Natal?

Franzi o cenho e me voltei para encarar Melina e dizer-lhe que já tinha 'dona', quando algo mais além de seu ombro me distraiu.

Senti seu olhar e ergui os olhos em busca dos seus, até que meu cérebro processou a imagem.

E quando o fez, o estado de choque no que eu estivera até então, não foi nada comparado ao que senti. Não podia acreditar.

Permaneci fitando-a. Ela estava vestida com uma roupa totalmente diferente da que costumava usar. Tinha uma beleza natural que brilhava sem nenhuma jóia, sem nenhuma roupa exclusiva. Apenas um vestido preto que brilhava com a luz, como se tivesse pequenos cristais, sustentado por finas alças que faziam seus ombros parecer pequenos e delicados. A extremidade inferior do vestido chegava até abaixo do joelho e tinha várias camadas de tule (N/A: Como se os homens soubessem muita coisa de tecidos...) que lhe davam volume. Suas pernas longas e bem torneadas estava cobertas por umas meias escuras e os pés estavam calçados em sapatilhas de salto baixo, que faziam suas curvas tentadoras. Seu cabelo estava preso com uns finos prendedores de brilhantes e estava lido até as pontas, as quais formavam uns lindos apliques. A maquiagem era mínima. Apenas o necessário para realçar seus olhos e sua boca.

Era Hermione. Apenas ela. Minha namorada.

Cheguei ao seu lado em pouco menos de dois segundos. Era como se uma força invisível me arrastasse até ela. Não esperei que terminasse de descer as escadas, simplesmente a tomei pela cintura e aproximei-a de mim.

- Você chegou! – me disse sorrindo e colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Não aguentava mais ficar longe de você. – Eu continuava tão chocado que não percebi que estava sendo mais sincero que de costume. – Senti sua falta.

Observei-a ruborizar-se e sorri comigo mesmo, orgulhoso de ter provocado essa reação. Vi como lentamente ela se esticava para me beijar. Senti seus lábios e o relaxamento que seu toque provocara em meu corpo. Ela, em seguida, afundou em meu abraço, e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito. Não me importou o fato de que sua avó estivesse atrás de nós, nem que sua prima estivesse a ponto de perder a razão. Muito menos me dei conta do silêncio que havia se gerado de repente. A única coisa que senti foi uma grande paz, como se, por fim, eu estivesse no lugar certo. Em casa.

Abracei-a fortemente e beijei-lhe o cabelo.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Com uma família assim, quem precisa de inimigos, né? Mais um pouco e Hermione vai desejar ter Bellatrix Lestrange como companhia, para aquele dedo de prosa descontraída sobre a última travessura, entre uma xícara de chá e outra!

Bueno, entre trabalhos, idas e vindas, manifestos tabajara e passatempos outros, eis aí, finalmente, o 11º capítulo! Sem um pingo de revisão, 'parido' no calar da noite. Vejamos se o 12º virá mais fácil - força Inna, força!

Amplexos e ósculos a todos, fiquem bem e até nosso próximo capítulo!

Inna Puchkin


End file.
